Fifty Shades of Junmyeon (Sulay Version)
by Junmoney2304
Summary: Ketika mahasiswa jurusan sastra Zhang Yixing secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses Kim Junmyeon untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi. Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis Junmyeon, Yixing ragu-ragu. SULAY! YAOI! This story is not mine! GAY
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades** **of Junmyeon**

 **(Sulay Version)**

 **Genre :**

• Romance

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 **Summary:** _Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra_ _Zhang Yixing_ _secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses K_ _im Junmyeon_ _untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi._

 _Y_ _ixing_ _yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika J_ _unmyeon_ _memperingatkan Y_ _ixing_ _untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya._

 _Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Y_ _ixing_ _, J_ _unmyeon_ _mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis J_ _unmyeon_ _, Y_ _ixing_ _ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-J_ _unmyeon_ _adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol._

 _Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Y_ _ixing_ _belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri._ _ **SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita**_

.

 **Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter 1.**

.

* _bgm: Earned it-The Weekend*_

Aku menggerutu dengan frustrasi pada diri sendiri didepan cermin. Sialan rambutku-susah untuk ditata, dan sialan Luhan karena sakit dan memilih aku untuk cobaan ini. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku, yang mana minggu depan, namun di sini aku mencoba untuk menyikat rambutku agar mau menurut. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah. Membaca mantra ini beberapa kali, aku mencoba, sekali lagi, untuk bisa dirapikan dengan sisir. Aku memutar mata dengan geram dan menatap pada lelaki pucat berambut cokelat dengan mata biru yang terlalu besar untuk wajahnya, menatap ke arahku, dan menyerah. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk menahan rambut bandelku menjadi poni dan berharap bahwa aku kelihatan setengah rapi.

Luhan adalah teman sekamarku, dan dia telah memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang lain untuk menyerah pada flu. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan wawancara yang sudah dia rencanakan, dengan seorang taipan mega-Industrialis yang aku belum pernah dengar, untuk koran mahasiswa. Jadi aku telah mengajukan diri. Aku punya ujian akhir untuk diselesaikan, satu esai yang harus selesai, dan aku seharusnya bekerja siang ini, tetapi tidak – hari ini aku harus menyetir seratus enam puluh lima mil ke pusat kota Seoul dalam rangka bertemu dengan CEO misterius dari Junmyeon Corp. Sebagai seorang pengusaha luar biasa dan penyumbang dana utama Universitas kami, waktunya sangat berharga. Jauh lebih berharga dari waktuku – tapi dia telah menyetujui Luhan untuk wawancara. Sebuah kudeta nyata, dia memberitahuku. Sialan kegiatan ekstra kurikulernya.

Luhan meringkuk di sofa di ruang tamu.

"Xing, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Ini akan memakan waktu enam untuk menjadwal ulang, dan kita berdua sudah lulus saat itu. Sebagai editor, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Tolonglah."

Luhan memohon padaku dengan suara serak, suara orang sakit tenggorokan. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Bahkan ketika sakit dia terlihat cantik, rambut pirang dan mata hijau cerah, meskipun sekarang merah berbingkai. Aku mengabaikan sengatan simpati yang tak aku inginkan.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Lu. Kau harus kembali tidur. Apakah kau ingin minum Nyquil atau Tylenol?"

"Nyquil saja. Ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc ku. Tekan saja tanda rekam di sini. Buatlah catatan, aku akan menuliskan semuanya."

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," bisikku, mencoba untuk menekan rasa panikku yang meningkat dan gagal.

"Daftar pertanyaannya akan membawamu terus melaju. Berangkatlah. Ini adalah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat."

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku membuatkanmu sup untuk dipanaskan nanti." Aku menatapnya penuh sayang. Hanya untukmu, Luhan, aku melakukan ini.

"Ya aku akan tidur. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih Yixing – seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku."

Mengumpulkan tasku, aku tersenyum kecut padanya, kemudian menuju ke pintu mobil. Aku tidak percaya aku telah membiarkan Luhan membujukku melakukan ini. Tapi Luhan bisa bicara pada siapapun untuk melakukan apapun. Dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan yang luar biasa. Dia pandai bicara, kuat, persuasif, argumentatif, cantik (meskipun dia lelaki)– dan dia adalah sahabatku tersayang.

Jalanan sepi ketika aku mengarah ke Sejong, pyeongtaek, Suwon dan Anyang. Masih pagi, dan aku tidak harus tiba di Seoul sampai jam dua siang ini. Untungnya, Luhan meminjamiku Mercedes CLK sporty miliknya, aku tidak yakin Elise, VW Beetle lamaku, dapat melakukan perjalanan tepat waktu. Oh, Mersi jelas menyenangkan untuk dikendarai, dan mil-mil berlalu cepat saat aku menginjak pegas sampai kedasar lantai logam.

Tujuanku adalah kantor pusat perusahaan global Mr. Kim. Ini adalah gedung perkantoran besar dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, sebuah fantasi utilitarian seorang arsitek, dengan "Kim House" ditulis diam-diam di baja diatas pintu kaca depan. Ini jam dua kurang seperempat ketika aku tiba, sangat lega bahwa aku tidak terlambat saat aku berjalan ke lobi yang besar terbuat dari batu pasir putih, kaca, baja – yang terus terang menakutkan.

Di balik meja batu pasir padat, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang sangat menarik rapi, tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia mengenakan jaket jas hitam tajam dan kemeja putih yang belum pernah aku lihat. Dia tampak rapi.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Kim. Zhang Yixing menggantikan Luhan."

"Tunggu sebentar, Mr. Zhang." Dia lengkungan alisnya sedikit ketika aku berdiri dengan rendah diri di depannya. Aku mulai berharap aku akan meminjam salah satu blazer resmi Luhan daripada memakai jaket biru angkatan laut. Aku telah berupaya dan mengenakan satu-satunya celanaku, sepatu pantofel coklat dan sweater biru. Bagiku, ini adalah cerdas. Aku berpura-pura dia tidak mengintimidasiku.

"Mr Lu sudah ditunggu. Silahkan daftar di sini, Mr Zhang. Kau pakai lift terakhir disebelah kanan, tekan tombol lantai kedua puluh." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, geli tidak diragukan lagi, ketika aku mendaftar.

Dia mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis PENGUNJUNG sangat tegas tertera di bagian depan. Aku tak bisa mencegah seringaiku. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya berkunjung. Aku tidak cocok di sini.

Tidak ada yang berubah, dalam hati aku mendesah. Berterima kasih, aku berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaian jauh lebih cerdas dariku dengan jas hitam berpotongan rapi.

Lift membawaku dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintunya bergeser terbuka, dan aku di lobi besar berikutnya – lagi semua terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan batu pasir putih. Aku dihadapkan oleh sebuah meja dari batu pasir dan seorang perempuan pirang muda berpakaian tanpa cela berwarna hitam dan putih yang bangkit untuk menyapaiku.

"Mr. Zhang, bisakah kau menunggu di sini, sebentar?" Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih.

Di belakang kursi kulit adalah ruang rapat berdinding kaca yang luas dengan meja kayu gelap yang sama luasnya dan sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang secorak di sekitarnya. Di luar itu, ada jendela dari lantai ke langit-langit dengan pemandangan cakrawala Seoul yang terlihat keluar keseluruh kota. Ini adalah vista yang menakjubkan, dan aku sesaat lumpuh oleh pemandangan itu. Wow.

Aku duduk, mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tasku, dan melangkah masuk kedalam, dalam hati menyumpahi Luhan karena tidak memberikanku dengan biografi singkat. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan aku wawancarai. Dia bisa jadi berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun. Ketidakpastian adalah menyakitkan, dan gugupku muncul kembali, membuat aku gelisah. Aku belum pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, lebih suka diskusi kelompok anonim di mana aku bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol di bagian belakang ruangan. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka sendirian, membaca novel Inggris klasik, meringkuk di kursi di perpustakaan kampus. Tidak duduk gelisah dalam bangunan kolossal kaca dan batu.

Aku memutar mataku pada diri sendiri. Sadarlah, Zhang. Dilihat dari bangunannya, yang terlalu klinis dan modern, aku kira Kim berumur empat puluhan : bugar, putih pucat, dan berambut hitam gelam yang sesuai dengan sisa dari orang-orang disini.

Ada wanita lainnya yang pirang, berpakaian elegan sempurna keluar dari pintu besar disisi kanan. Ada apa dengan semua wanita pirang dan rapi? Ini seperti Stepford disini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berdiri. "M ?" Si pirang yang terakhir bertanya.

"Ya," aku menjawab serak, dan melonggarkan tenggorokan. "Ya." Nah, itu baru terdengar lebih percaya diri.

"Mr. Kim akan menemui anda segera. Boleh aku bawa jaketmu? "

"Oh silakan." Aku berjuang melepas jaketku.

"Apakah kau sudah ditawari minuman atau apapun?"

"Um – Tidak." Oh, apakah si pirang yang pertama dalam masalah?

Pirang nomor dua mengerutkan kening dan memandang wanita muda di meja.

"Kau mau minum teh, kopi, air?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepadaku.

"Segelas air. Terima kasih," bisikku.

"Seulgi, tolong ambilkan Mr Zhang segelas air." Suaranya tegas. Seulgi bergegas berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu di sisi lain dari foyer.

"Aku minta maaf, Mr Zhang, Seulgi adalah pegawai magang baru kami. Silakan duduk. Mr. Kim akan tiba dalam lima menit."

Seulgi kembali dengan segelas air es.

"Ini untukmu, Mr. Zhang."

"Terima kasih."

Pirang nomor dua melenggang ke meja besar, tumitnya menggeluarkan suara bergema di lantai batu pasir. Dia duduk, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Mungkin Mr. Zhang bersikeras bahwa semua karyawannya berambut pirang. Aku bertanya-tanya dengan iseng apakah itu legal, ketika pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki Chinese-Amerika yang tinggi, anggun dan menarik keluar. Aku jelas mengenakan pakaian yang salah.

Ia berbalik dan berkata melalui pintu. "Golf, minggu ini, Kim."

Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Dia berbalik, melihatku, dan tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Seulgi segera melompat dan memanggil lift. Dia tampaknya terbiasa melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia lebih gugup dari aku!

"Selamat siang, Tuan," katanya saat ia melalui pintu geser.

"Mr. Kim akan menemui anda sekarang, Mr. Zhang. Langsung saja masuk, " kata pirang nomor dua.

Aku berdiri agak gemetar mencoba untuk menekan gugupku. Mengumpulkan tasku, aku meninggalkan gelas airku dan berjalan ke pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau tidak perlu untuk mengetuk – langsung saja masuk." Dia tersenyum ramah.

Aku mendorong pintu dan tersandung, tersandung oleh kaki sendiri, dan jatuh kepala duluan kedalam kantor.

Sialan besar – aku dan dua kaki kiriku! Aku pada posisi merangkak di ambang pintu ke kantor Mr. Kim, dan tangan yang lembut membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku sangat malu, sialan pada kecanggunganku. Aku harus menguatkan diri untuk melirik ke atas. Holy cow – dia begitu muda.

"Mr. Lu." Dia menjulurkan tangan berjari panjang-panjang kepadaku begitu aku tegak. "Aku Kim Junmyeon. Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau ingin duduk?"

Begitu muda – dan menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dengan rambut hitam legam yang sulit diatur dan mata berwarna gelap dan intens, coklat tua yang menyorot tajam padaku. Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk menemukan suaraku.

"Mm. Sebenarnya-" gumamku. Jika orang ini adalah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun maka aku adalah pamannya monyet. Dengan bingung, aku menempatkan tanganku dan kami berjabat tangan. Ketika jari kami bersentuhan, aku merasakan getaran aneh menggembirakan menjalar melaluiku. Aku menarik tanganku buru-buru, malu. Pasti listrik statis. Aku berkedip cepat, kelopak mataku menyesuaikan dengan detak jantungku.

"Mr. Lu sedang tidak sehat, jadi dia mengutusku. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Mr. Kim."

"Dan kau adalah…?" Suaranya hangat, mungkin geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi tenangnya. Dia tampak agak tertarik, tapi secara keseluruhan, sopan. "Zhang Yixing. Aku sedang belajar Sastra Inggris dengan Luhan, mm… Luhan … um… Tuan Lu di Chungnam National University."

"Aku paham," katanya singkat. Aku pikir aku melihat hantu tersenyum dalam ekspresinya, tapi aku tidak yakin. "Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih berbentuk L.

Kantornya terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa buat makan enam orang dengan nyaman. Itu cocok dengan meja kopi didepan sofa. Semuanya berwarna putih – langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding kecuali, di dinding dekat pintu, di mana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung, tiga puluh enam lukisan itu diatur dalam bentuk persegi. Lukisan itu indah – serangkaian objek duniawi yang terlupakan dilukis secara rinci tepat seperti mereka adalah seperti foto. Ditampilkan bersama-sama, mereka menakjubkan.

"Seorang seniman lokal." kata Kim ketika ia menangkap tatapanku.

"Itu indah. Memunculkan hal biasa menjadi luar biasa, gumamanku, terganggu baik oleh dia dan lukisan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menganggapku serius.

"Aku sangat setuju, Mr Zhang," jawabnya, suaranya lembut dan untuk beberapa alasan bisa dijelaskan aku menemukan diriku memerah.

Kecuali lukisan, kantornya tampak dingin, bersih, dan klinis. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu mencerminkan kepribadian dari Adonis yang tenggelam dengan anggun ke salah satu kursi kulit putih di depanku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, cemas pada arah pikiranku, dan mengambil pertanyaan Luhan dari tasku. Selanjutnya, aku mengatur perekam mini-disc dan menjatuhkannya dua kali pada meja kopi di depanku. Mr. Kim tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu dengan sabar – aku berharap – aku menjadi semakin malu dan bingung. Ketika aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat dia, dia memperhatikanku, satu tangan santai di pangkuan dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibirnya. Aku pikir dia mencoba menahan senyum.

"Maaf," aku tergagap. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan, Mr. Zhang," katanya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku merekam jawabanmu?"

"Setelah kau melalui begitu banyak masalah untuk menyiapkan perekam – kau bertanya kepadaku sekarang?"

Aku memerah lagi. Dia menggodaku? Aku harap. Aku berkedip padanya, tidak yakin harus berkata apa, dan aku pikir dia merasa kasihan padaku karena dia mengalah. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Apakah Luhan, maksudku, Mr. Lu, menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara ini?"

"Ya. Untuk muncul dalam edisi kelulusan dari surat kabar mahasiswa dan aku akan ikut upacara wisuda tahun ini." Oh! Ini adalah berita untukku, dan aku sementara melamun berpikir bahwa seseorang tidak jauh lebih tua dariku – oke, mungkin enam tahun atau lebih, dan oke, mega sukses, tapi tetap saja – akan hadir dengan gelarku. Aku mengerutkan kening, menyeret kembali perhatianku ke tugas di tangan.

"Bagus," aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, Mr Kim." Aku membetulkan poniku yang menutupi pandanganku.

"Sudah kuduga," katanya, datar. Dia menertawakanku. Pipiku panas menyadari kondisi ini, dan aku duduk tegak dan meluruskan bahuku berupaya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih menakutkan. Menekan tombol start pada perekam, aku mencoba untuk terlihat profesional.

"Kau sangat muda untuk mengumpulkan semacam kekaisaran bisnis. Untuk apa anda berutang keberhasilan anda?" Aku melirik padanya. Senyumnya sedih, tetapi ia samar-samar terlihat kecewa.

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Mr. Zhang, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. Aku tahu bagaimana mereka semua, apa yang membuat mereka berkembang, apa yang tidak, apa yang menginspirasi mereka, dan bagaimana untuk mendorong mereka. aku mempekerjakan tim yang luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik." Dia berhenti dan menatap padaku dengan tatapan abu-abunya. "Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai keberhasilan dalam suatu skema seseorang harus membuat diri sendiri ahli pada skema itu, tahu luar dalam, tahu setiap detail. Aku bekerja keras, sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. Aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami yang dapat melihat dan memelihara ide yang solid baik dan orang baik. Intinya adalah, selalu menuju ke orang-orang baik."

"Mungkin kau cuma beruntung." Ini tidak ada dalam daftar pertanyaan Luhan – tapi dia begitu arogan. Matanya menyala sesaat karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan atau kesempatan, Mr. Zhang. Semakin keras aku bekerja semakin beruntung aku tampaknya. Ini benar-benar adalah tentang mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timmu dan mengarahkan energi mereka secara sesuai. Aku pikir itu adalah Harvey Firestone yang mengatakan 'pertumbuhan dan perkembangan orang adalah panggilan tertinggi dari kepemimpinan'."

"Kau terdengar seperti gila kontrol." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. "Oh, aku melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal, Mr. Zhang," katanya tanpa jejak humor dalam senyumnya.

Aku menatap dia, dan ia menahan tatapanku terus, tanpa ekspresi. Detak jantungku menjadi bertambah cepat, dan wajahku memerah lagi.

Mengapa ia punya efek mengerikan padaku? Penampilannya yang sangat menarik mungkin? Cara matanya menembus padaku? Cara dia membelai jari telunjuknya terhadap bibir bawahnya? Aku berharap dia akan berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam lamunan rahasiamu bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk mengontrol sesuatu," ia melanjutkan, suaranya lembut.

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?" Gila kontrol.

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari empat puluh ribu orang, Mr Zhang. Itu memberiku semacam tanggung jawab tertentu – kekuasaan, jika kau mau. Jika aku memutuskan aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis telekomunikasi dan menjualnya, dua puluh ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek mereka setelah satu bulan atau lebih."

Mulutku menganga. Aku terhuyung-huyung oleh kurangnya rasa kerendahan hatinya.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi untuk dijawab?" Aku bertanya, jijik.

"Aku memiliki perusahaanku. Aku tidak perlu menjawab pada dewan." Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

Aku memerah. Tentu saja, aku akan tahu ini jika aku telah melakukan beberapa penelitian. Tapi sialan, dia begitu sombong. Aku mengubah taktik.

"Dan apakah kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya ketertarikan yang bermacam-macam, Mr Zhang." Sebuah hantu tersenyum menyentuh bibirnya. "Sangat bervariasi." Dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku bingung dan dipanaskan dengan tatapan itu. Matanya bersinar dengan beberapa pemikiran yang jahat.

"Tapi jika kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai?"

"Bersantai?" Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang sempurna. Aku berhenti bernapas. Dia benar-benar indah. Tidak ada yang setampan dia.

"Nah, untuk 'bersantai' seperti yang kau katakan – aku berlayar, aku terbang, aku mengejar bermacam bermimpi secara fisik." Dia bergeser di kursinya. "Aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya, Mr Zhang, dan aku memiliki hobi mahal dan menyedot uang."

Aku melirik cepat pada daftar pertanyaan Luhan, ingin keluar dari subjek ini.

"Kau berinvestasi di bidang manufaktur. Mengapa, secara khususnya?" Aku bertanya. Mengapa dia membuat aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman?

"Aku suka membangun sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja : apa yang membuat hal itu berdetak, bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Dan aku memiliki cinta pada kapal. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?"

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang bicara daripada logika dan fakta."

Mulutnya mengernyit, dan ia menatap memperhitungkanku.

"Mungkin. Meskipun ada orang yang akan mengatakan aku tidak punya hati."

"Mengapa mereka berkata begitu?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dengan baik." Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah temanmu mengatakan kau mudah untuk dikenali?" Dan aku menyesali pertanyaan itu begitu aku mengatakannya. Ini tidak ada dalam daftar Luhan.

"Aku orang yang sangat pribadi, Mr Zhang. Aku melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi privasiku. Aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara," nada suaranya menurun.

"Mengapa kau setuju untuk melakukan yang satu ini?"

"Karena aku seorang penyumbang dana Universitas, dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan-ssi dari punggungku. Dia mendesakku dan mendesakku, Public Relation ku, dan aku kagum pada keuletan seperti itu."

Aku tahu bagaimana Luhan dapat menjadi sedemikian ulet. Itu sebabnya aku duduk di sini menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam, ketika aku harus belajar untuk ujianku.

"Kau juga berinvestasi dalam teknologi pertanian. Mengapa kau tertarik di wilayah ini?"

"Kami tidak bisa makan uang, Mr Zhang, dan ada terlalu banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak cukup mendapat makan."

"Kedengarannya sangat filantropi. Apakah ini sesuatu yang kau rasa sangat kuat? Memberi makan kaum miskin dunia?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh.

"Ini bisnis yang cerdas," bisiknya, meskipun aku pikir dia tidak jujur. Ini tidak masuk akal – memberi makan kaum miskin di dunia? Aku tidak dapat melihat manfaat keuangan pada hal ini, hanya moralitas ideal. Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya, bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki filosofi? Jika demikian, apa itu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki filosofi seperti itu. Mungkin prinsip – Carnegie bilang: 'Orang yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk mengambil kepemilikan penuh dari pikirannya sendiri dapat menguasai apa pun yang ia berhak miliki'. Aku sangat tunggal, fokus. Aku suka kontrol – diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?" Kau gila kontrol.

"Aku ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka, tapi ya, garis bawah, aku ingin."

"Kau terdengar seperti konsumen akhir."

"Begitulah." Dia tersenyum, tapi senyum tidak menyentuh matanya. Sekali lagi ini adalah bertentangan dengan seseorang yang ingin memberi makan dunia, jadi aku tidak dapat mencegah untuk berpikir bahwa kami sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku benar-benar bingung untuk apa itu. Aku menelan ludah. Suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat atau mungkin itu hanya aku. Aku hanya ingin wawancara ini berakhir. Tentunya Luhan memiliki cukup bahan sekarang? Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau diadopsi. Seberapa jauh kau berpikir bahwa itu membentuk kau sekarang ini?" Oh, ini pribadi? Aku menatapnya, berharap dia tidak tersinggung. Alisnya berkerut-kerut.

"Aku tidak punya cara untuk mengetahui."

Ketertarikanku terusik. "Berapa umur kau saat kau diadopsi?"

"Itu masalah catatan publik, Mr Zhang." Nada suaranya adalah tegas. Aku memerah, lagi. Sialan.

Ya tentu saja – jika aku tahu aku melakukan wawancara ini, aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian dulu.

Aku bergerak dengan cepat. "Kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Dia tegas.

"Maaf." Aku menggeliat, dan dia membuat aku merasa seperti seorang anak bandel. Aku coba lagi. "Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya keluarga. Aku punya seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan dan dua orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dalam memperluas keluargaku di luar itu."

"Apakah kau straight, Mr. Kim?"

Dia menyedot nafas tajam, dan aku merasa ngeri, malu. Sialan. Mengapa aku tidak menggunakan sejenis filter sebelum aku membacanya langsung? Bagaimana aku bisa katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya membaca pertanyaan saja?

Sialan Luhan dan rasa ingin tahunya!

"Tidak Yixing, aku tidak." Dia mengangkat alisnya, bersinar dingin di matanya. Dia tidak terlihat senang.

"Aku meminta maaf. Ini um… tertulis di sini."

Ini pertama kalinya dia menyebut namaku. Detak jantungku dengan cepat meningkat, dan pipiku yang memanas lagi. Dengan gugup, aku menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan kau sendiri?"

Darah sepertinya berhenti mengalir ke kepalaku. Oh tidak.

"Err… tidak. Luhan – Mr Lu – dia menyusun pertanyaan ini."

"Apakah kau rekannya pada koran mahasiswa?"

Oh sial. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran mahasiswa. Ini kegiatan ekstrakurikuler Luhan, bukan aku. Wajahku terbakar.

"Tidak. Dia teman sekamarku. "

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan tenang, mata cokelat menilaiku.

"Apakah kau sukarelawan untuk melakukan wawancara ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya luarbiasa tenang.

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya mewawancarai siapa? Matanya membakar ke dalam diriku, dan aku terpaksa menjawab dengan sebenarnya.

"Aku dicalonkan. Dia sedang tidak sehat" Suaraku lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak."

Ada ketukan di pintu, dan pirang nomor dua masuk.

"Mr. Kim, maafkan aku menyela, tetapi pertemuan anda berikutnya dua menit lagi."

"Kami belum selesai di sini, Irene. Tolong batalkan pertemuan berikutnya."

Irene ragu-ragu, melongo padanya. Irene nampak linglung. Mr. Kim memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghadapnya dan mengangkat alisnya. Mukanya jadi pink cerah. Oh bagus. Ini bukan hanya aku.

"Baiklah, Mr. Kim," ia bergumam, lalu keluar. Dia mengerutkan kening, dan ternyata perhatian kembali padaku.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi, Mr Zhang?"

Oh, kita kembali ke 'Mr Zhang' sekarang.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku menahanmu dari apapun."

"Aku ingin tahu tentangmu. Aku pikir itu cukup adil." Mata cokelat turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Double sialan. Di mana dia akan menuju? Ia menempatkan siku di lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya. Mulutnya sangat… mengganggu. Aku menelan ludah.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui," kataku, memerah lagi.

"Apa rencanamu setelah kau lulus?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, terkejut oleh minatnya. Datang ke Seoul bareng Luhan, mencari tempat, mencari pekerjaan. Aku belum benar-benar belum berpikir di luar ujianku.

"Aku belum membuat rencana, Mr. Kim. Aku hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhirku." Yang mana aku seharusnya belajar saat ini daripada duduk di istana, kantor megah, steril, merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajammu.

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik di sini," katanya pelan. Aku mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apakah dia menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh. Aku akan mengingatnya," bisikku, benar-benar bingung. "Meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok di sini." Oh tidak. Aku merenung dengan keras lagi.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tertarik, sedikit senyum bermain di bibirnya.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Aku tidak terkoordinasi, berantakan, dan aku tidak pirang.

"Tidak bagiku," bisiknya. Tatapannya sangat ketat, semua humor hilang, dan otot aneh jauh di dalam perutku mengencang secara tiba-tiba. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh dari pengawasan dan membabi buta menatap ke bawah pada jariku yang tersimpul. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus pergi – sekarang. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat?" Tanya dia.

"Aku yakin kau jauh terlalu sibuk, Mr Kim, dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang."

"Kau mengemudi kembali ke Chungnam?" Terdengar dia terkejut, cemas bahkan. Dia melirik ke luar jendela. Ini mulai hujan. "Nah, kau sebaiknya menyetir hati-hati." Nada suaranya adalah tegas, berwibawa. Mengapa ia harus peduli? "Apakah kau sudah dapat segala yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menambahkan.

"Ya Pak," jawabku, pengepakan perekam ke dalam tasku. Matanya sempit, spekulatif.

"Terima kasih untuk wawancaranya, Mr. Kim."

"Kesenangan dapat bertemu denganmu," katanya, sopan seperti biasa.

Saat aku bangkit, dia berdiri dan mengangsurkan tangannya.

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi, Mr Zhang." Dan itu terdengar seperti tantangan, atau ancaman, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kapan kami akan bertemu lagi? Aku menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, heran bahwa arus aneh diantara kami masih ada. Itu pasti syarafku.

"Mr. Kim." Aku mengangguk padanya. Bergerak dengan atletis luwes ke pintu, ia membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Hanya memastikan kau telah melalui pintu, Mr Zhang." Dia memberikan senyum kecil.

Jelas, dia mengacu pada kejadian sebelumnya yang kurang elegan ke kantornya. Aku memerah.

"Anda sangat perhatian, Mr Kim," tukasku, dan senyumnya melebar. Aku senang kau menemukanku menghibur, aku menatap marah dalam hati, berjalan ke ruang depan. Aku heran ketika ia mengikuti aku keluar. Irene dan Seulgi berdua matanya mengikuti langkahku, sama-sama terkejut.

"Apakah kau membawa mantel?" Meminta Junmyeon.

"Ya." Seulgi melompat dan mengambil jaketku, Junmyeon mengambil darinya sebelum Seulgi dapat menyerahkannya kepadaku. Dia memegangnya dan, entah kenapa merasa minder, aku mengangkat bahu.

Junmyeon meletakkan tangannya sejenak di bahuku. Aku terkesiap oleh kontak itu. Jika ia melihat reaksiku, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menekan tombol memanggil lift, dan kami berdiri menunggu – Aku merasa canggung, dengan tenang terhipnotis olehnya.

Pintu terbuka, dan aku bergegas dengan putus asa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat, sangat tampan. Ini sangat mengganggu. Mata abu-abunya menyala menatapku.

"Yixing," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Junmyeon," jawabku. Dan untungnya, pintu menutup.

.

.

.

Bawa FF baru nih hehe. Mungkin bakal fokus ke FF ini. Banyak alur, latar serta nama tokoh yang aku ubah. Karena ini FF yaoi aka gay. Jadi ceritanya lumayan banyak yang ga sama dengan novel aslinya. Ini bukan cerita bikinan gue lho ya. Cuman versi Sulay aja. Thank you. XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifty Shades of Junmyeon**

 **(Sulay Version)**

 **Genre :**

• Romance

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

Summary: _Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra Zhang Yixing secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses Kim Junmyeon untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi._

 _Yixing yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika Junmyeon memperingatkan Yixing untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya._

 _Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Yixing, Junmyeon mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis Junmyeon, Yixing ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-Junmyeon adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol._

 _Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Yixing belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri._ _ **SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita**_

.

 **Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter 2.**

.

 _Recapt cerita: Pintu terbuka, dan aku bergegas dengan putus asa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat, sangat tampan. Ini sangat mengganggu. Mata cokelatnya menyala menatapku._

 _"Yixing," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan._

 _"Junmyeon," jawabku. Dan untungnya, pintu menutup_

 _._

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Lift tiba di lantai pertama, dan aku bergegas keluar dengan cepat ketika pintu terbuka, tersandung sekali, tapi untungnya tidak terkapar ke lantai batu pasir yang rapi. Aku berlari ke pintu kaca lebar, dan aku bebas di udara terbuka, segar dan lembab dari kota Seoul. Mengangkat wajahku, aku menyambut hujan dingin menyegarkan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas yang dalam, mencoba untuk memulihkan apa yang tersisa pada keseimbanganku.

Tidak ada orang yang pernah mempengaruhiku seperti Kim Junmyeon, dan aku tidak dapat memahami mengapa. Apakah penampilannya? Kesopanannya? Kekayaan? Kekuasaan? aku tidak mengerti reaksi irasionalku.

Aku menarik napas mendesah lega. Demi Tuhan sebenarnya apaan ini? Bersandar pada salah satu pilar baja bangunan, aku dengan gagah berani mencoba untuk tenang dan mengumpulkan pikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Apakah itu? Hatiku memantapkan irama teratur, dan aku bisa bernapas normal lagi. Aku berjalan menuju mobil.

Saat aku meninggalkan batas kota di belakang, aku mulai merasa bodoh dan malu saat aku memutar ulang wawancara di pikiranku. Tentu, aku bereaksi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang imajiner. Oke, jadi dia sangat menarik, percaya diri, berkuasa, merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri – tetapi di sisi lain, dia sombong, dan untuk semua sikap sempurnanya, ia adalah otokratis dan dingin. Paling tidak dipermukaan.

Sebuah getaran tanpa sengaja mengalir ke bagian tulang belakangku. Dia mungkin arogan, tapi kemudian ia memiliki hak untuk itu – dia telah melakukan pencapaian begitu tinggi di usia mudanya. Dia tidak mengalami kegagalan dengan senang hati, tapi mengapa dia harus? Sekali lagi, aku kesal karena Luhan tidak memberi aku biografi singkatnya.

Sambil meluncur di sepanjang Gangnam, pikiranku terus mengembara. Aku benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang membuat seseorang sangat terdorong untuk sukses. Beberapa jawabannya begitu samar – seolah-olah ia memiliki agenda tersembunyi. Dan pertanyaan Luhan – ugh! Adopsi dan bertanya apakah dia straight! Aku bergidik. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu. Bumi, telan aku sekarang! Setiap kali aku memikirkan pertanyaan itu di masa depan, aku akan merasa ngeri karena malu. Sial Luhan!

Aku cek speedometer. Aku mengemudi lebih hati-hati dari yang aku lakukan pada saat yang lain. Dan aku tahu itu karena teringat dua mata abu-abu tajam menatapku, dan dengan suara tegas mengatakan untuk menyetir dengan hati-hati. Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menyadari bahwa Junmyeon lebih seperti seorang pria berumur dua kali lipat usianya.

Lupakan, Yixing, aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Aku memutuskan bahwa secara keseluruhan, ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak harus memikirkan hal itu. Tinggalkan dibelakangmu. Aku tidak perlu melihat dia lagi. Aku langsung bersorak oleh pikiran itu. Aku beralih pada MP3 player dan mengeraskan volumenya, duduk, dan mendengarkan dentuman musik rock indie saat aku menekan pedal gas.

Ketika aku sampai Gangnam, aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa menyetir secepat yang aku inginkan.

Kita tinggal di apartemen duplex kecil di Daejeon,Chungnam. Aku beruntung – orang tua Luhan membeli tempat itu untuknya, dan aku membayar sangat murah untuk sewanya. Apartemen itu sudah menjadi rumah selama empat tahun sekarang. Saat aku berhenti di luar, aku tahu Luhan akan memintaku menceritakan sampai sedetail-detailnya, dan dia adalah orang yang ulet. Yah, setidaknya dia memiliki mini-disk. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak perlu menguraikan lebih jauh apa yang dikatakan selama wawancara.

.

.

"Yixing! Kau kembali". Luhan duduk di ruang tamu kami, dikelilingi oleh buku. Dia jelas telah belajar untuk ujian – meskipun dia masih memakai piyama flanel pinknya yang dihiasi dengan kelinci kecil yang lucu, satu yang ia simpan setelah putus dengan pacar, untuk berbagai macam penyakit, dan untuk depresi murung biasa. Dia meraihku dan memelukku keras.

"Aku mulai khawatir. Aku berharap kau kembali lebih cepat."

"Oh, aku pikir aku tepat waktu mengingat wawancara berlangsung lebih lama." Aku melambaikan perekam mini disc padanya.

"Yixing, terima kasih banyak untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku berutang padamu, aku tahu. Bagaimana? Seperti apa dia?" Oh tidak – ini dia, Inkuisisi Luhan.

Aku berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?

"Aku senang sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi. Dia agak menakutkan, kau tahu." Aku Mengangkat bahu. "Dia sangat fokus, bahkan intens – dan muda. Benar-benar muda. "

Luhan menatap polos padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Jangan kau pura-pura tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku biografinya? Dia membuat aku merasa seperti idiot karena tidak melakukan penelitian dasar" Luhan menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Ya ampun, Yixing, aku minta maaf – aku tidak berpikir."

Aku gusar.

"Kebanyakan dia sopan, formal, sedikit kaku – seperti dia tua sebelum waktunya. Dia tidak bicara seperti orang dengan umur dua puluhan. Berapa umur dia sih?"

"Dua puluh tujuh. Astaga, Yixing, maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya menjelaskan padamu, tapi aku sedemikian panik. Berikan mini-disc ku, dan aku akan mulai menyalin wawancaranya."

"Kau tampak lebih baik. Apa kau makan supmu?" Aku bertanya, ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan itu lezat seperti biasa. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik." Dia tersenyum padaku dengan rasa syukur. Aku memeriksa arlojiku.

"Aku harus bergegas. Aku masih bisa masuk siftku di Clayton."

"Yixing, kau akan kelelahan."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai bertemu nanti. "

Aku telah bekerja di Clayton sejak aku mulai di Chungham university. Ini adalah toko perabot independen terbesar di daerah Chungham, dan selama empat tahun aku bekerja di sini, Aku mulai tahu sedikit tentang segala sesuatu yang kita jual – meskipun ironisnya, aku tidak bagus pada setiap DIY. Aku meninggalkan semua itu untuk ayahku. Aku lebih mirip lelaki yang suka meringkuk di kursi malas dekat perapian. Aku senang aku bisa masuk siftku karena memberikanku sesuatu untuk fokus pada yang bukan Kim Junmyeon. Kami sedang sibuk – itu awal musim panas, dan orang-orang yang mendekorasi ulang rumah mereka. Mrs. Clayton senang melihatku.

.

.

"Yixing! Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini. "

"Wawancaraku tidak memakan waktu selama yang aku pikir. Aku bisa melakukannya beberapa jam."

"Aku benar-benar senang melihatmu."

Dia memintaku ke gudang untuk memulai menyetok ulang rak, dan aku segera tenggelam dalam tugas.

Ketika aku tiba di rumah, Luhan mengenakan headphone dan bekerja pada laptopnya.

Hidungnya masih merah muda, tapi dia sudah tenggelam ke dalam cerita, jadi dia berkonsentrasi dan mengetik dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar kelelahan – lelah menyetir jarak jauh, wawancara yang melelahkan, dan dengan bergegas ke rumah Clayton. Aku merosot ke sofa, memikirkan esaiku yang harus diselesaikan dan segala sesuatu yang harusnya aku pelajari tapi tidak kulakukan karena aku berurusan dengan… dia.

"Kau punya beberapa hal yang baik di sini, Yixing. Bagus. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak menerima tawarannya untuk melihat-lihat kantornya. Dia jelas ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Dia memberiku pandangan bertanya sekilas.

Aku memerah, dan detak jantungku tiba-tiba meningkat. Itu bukan alasannya, kan? Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan lingkungan sekitar sehingga aku bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah tuan dari semua yang disurvei. Aku sadar aku menggigit bibirku, dan aku berharap Luhan tidak memperhatikan. Tapi dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam transkripsinya "Aku mendengar apa yang kau maksud tentang formal. Apakah kau membuat catatan?" tanyanya.

"Um… tidak, aku tidak mencatat."

"Tak apa. Aku masih bisa membuat artikel yang baik dengan ini. Sayang kita tidak memiliki beberapa foto asli. Bajingan yang tampan, bukan?"

Aku memerah. "Aku rasa begitu." Aku berusaha keras untuk terdengar tidak tertarik, dan aku pikir aku berhasil.

"Oh, ayolah, Yixing – bahkan kau tidak bisa kebal terhadap penampilannya." Dia melengkungkan alis sempurnanya padaku.

Sialan! Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan sanjungan, Itu selalu jadi cara yang baik.

"Kau mungkin akan mendapat lebih banyak dari dia."

"Aku ragu, Yixing. Ayolah – dia praktis menawarkan pekerjaan padamu. Mengingat bahwa aku memberikan padamu menit terakhir, kamu telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik" Dia melirik ke arahku dengan spekulatif. Aku segera terburu-buru ke dapur.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya pendapatmu tentang dia?" Sial, dia ingin tahu. Mengapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini? Pikirkan sesuatu – cepat.

"Dia sangat kuat, mengontrol, angkuh – benar-benar menakutkan, tapi sangat karismatik. Aku bisa memahami daya tariknya," tambahku jujur, karena aku mengintip di pintu padanya berharap ini akan membungkamnya sama sekali.

"Kau, terpesona oleh seorang pria? Itu pertama kali," dia mendengus.

Aku mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan membuat sandwich sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu apakah dia Straight? Kebetulan, itu pertanyaan yang paling memalukan. Aku sangat malu, dan ia juga marah ditanya seperti itu." Aku jengkel mengingatnya.

"Setiap kali dia ada di acara, ia pernah membawa teman kencan."

"Itu memalukan. Semuanya adalah memalukan. Aku senang aku tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya lagi."

"Oh, Yixing, itu tidak akan jadi seburuk itu. aku pikir dia kedengarannya cukup tertarik padamu."

Tertarik padaku? Sekarang Luhan jadi konyol.

"Apakah kau mau sandwich?"

"Ya."

Kami tidak membicarakan Kim Junmyeon lagi malam itu, itu membuatku sedikit lega. Setelah kami makan, aku bisa duduk di meja makan dengan Luhan, dan sementara ia bekerja pada artikelnya, aku mengerjakan esaiku tentang Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Sialan, tapi wanita itu di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah pada abad yang salah. Pada saat aku selesai, tengah malam itu, dan Luhan sudah lama pergi tidur. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, lelah, tapi senang bahwa aku telah menyelesaikan banyak hal untuk hari Senin.

Aku meringkuk di tempat tidur besi putihku, membungkus selimut ibuku di tubuhku, memejamkan mata, dan aku langsung tertidur. Malam itu aku bermimpi berada di tempat gelap, lantai dingin putih suram, dan mata abu-abu.

Untuk sisa minggu ini, aku memfokuskan diri pada kuliah dan pekerjaanku di rumah Clayton. Luhan sibuk juga, mengkompilasi edisi terakhirnya majalah mahasiswa sebelum ia harus melepaskan ke editor baru yang ia juga sibuk untuk ujian akhirnya. Rabu, dia jauh lebih baik, dan aku tidak lagi harus melihat dia dengan piyama flanel warna pink dengan terlalu banyak gambar rusa. Aku menelepon ibuku di Changsa untuk tanya kabar, tapi juga agar dia bisa mendoakanku untuk ujian akhirku. Dia melanjutkan dengan bercerita tentang usaha terbarunya tentang pembuatan lilin – ibuku adalah segala usaha bisnis baru. Pada dasarnya dia bosan dan ingin sesuatu untuk mengisi waktunya, tapi dia memiliki rentang perhatian seperti ikan mas. Ini akan tertarik hal baru minggu depan.

Dia membuatku khawatir. Aku berharap dia tidak menggadaikan rumah untuk membiayai rencana terbarunya. Dan aku berharap bahwa Siwon – suaminya yang relatif baru tetapi jauh lebih tua – mengawasi dia sekarang karena aku tidak ada disana lagi. Siwon tampaknya lebih membumi dari mantan suami nomor tiganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yixing?"

Untuk sesaat, aku ragu, dan aku mendapat perhatian penuh dari Ibuku.

"Aku baik."

"Yixing? Apakah kau bertemu seseorang?"

Wow… bagaimana ia melakukan itu? Kegembiraan dalam suaranya bisa diraba.

"Tidak, Bu, bukan apa-apa. Kau akan menjadi yang pertama tahu."

"Yixing, kau benar-benar harus keluar lebih sering, sayang. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Bu, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar Siwon?" Seperti biasa, mengalihkan perhatian adalah kebijakan terbaik.

Setelah itu, aku telpon Zhang Zhenhuan, ayah tiriku, mantan suami ibu nomor dua, pria itu aku anggap sebagai ayahku, dan orang yang sama dengan margaku. Ini adalah percakapan singkat. Bahkan, itu tidak seperti percakapan kecuali percakapan satu pihak dan ia menjawab dengan suara tak jelas dalam menanggapi bujukan lembutku. Zhenhuan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi dia masih hidup, dia masih menonton sepak bola di TV, dan pergi bowling dan memancing atau membuat furniture saat dia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu. Zhenhuan adalah seorang tukang kayu yang terampil dan alasan mengapa aku tahu perbedaan antara elang dan gergaji tangan. Dia tampaknya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Jumat malam, Luhan dan aku memperdebatkan apa yang harus dilakukan malam ini bersama – kami ingin terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah kami, pekerjaan kami, dan dari koran mahasiswa – ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

Berdiri di depan pintu kita Jackson teman baikku, memegang sebotol sampanye.

"Jackson! Senang melihatmu!" Aku memeluknya dengan singkat. "Masuklah."

Jackson adalah orang pertama yang aku temui ketika aku tiba di Chungnam, tampak tersesat dan kesepian yang sepertinya nasibnya sama denganku.

Kami mengenali roh dalam diri kita masing-masing hari itu, dan kami jadi berteman sejak itu.

Kami tidak hanya berbagi rasa humor, tetapi kami menemukan bahwa Zhenhuan dan Jackson Senior berdua berada di unit tentara yang sama ketika mereka bertugas. Akibatnya, ayah kami juga menjadi sahabat baik.

Jackson sedang mempelajari teknik dan ia yang pertama di keluarganya yang masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Dia cukup cerdas, tetapi hobi nyatanya adalah fotografi. Jackson memiliki mata yang bagus untuk gambar yang bagus.

"Aku punya berita." Dia menyeringai, mata gelapnya berkilat.

"Jangan bilang – kau berhasil untuk tidak dikeluarkan minggu minggu depan," godaku, dan dia pura-pura cemberut padaku.

"Galeri Chungnam akan memamerkan foto-fotoku bulan depan."

"Itu luar biasa – selamat." Senang untuk keberhasilannya. Aku memeluknya lagi. Kate juga ikut senang.

"Jackson! Aku harus menempatkan ini di koran. Ada perubahan editorial terbaru pada menit terakhir pada malam Jumat." Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita rayakan. Aku ingin kau datang ke pembukaan." Jackson terlihat tajam padaku. Aku memerah.

"Kalian berdua, tentu saja," tambahnya sambil melirik cemas pada Luhan.

Jackson dan aku adalah teman baik, tapi aku tahu jauh di dalam hati, ia ingin lebih. Dia tampan dan lucu, tapi dia bukan untukku. Dia lebih seperti saudara yang tidak pernah aku punya. Luhan sering menggodaku bahwa aku tidak punya 'gen butuh pacar', tetapi kenyataannya adalah – aku hanya belum bertemu orang yang …, yang membuatku tertarik, meskipun sebagian dari diriku merindukan sesuatu yang membuat lututku gemetar, hati dimulutku, kupu-kupu diperutku, malam tanpa tidur.

Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Mungkin aku telah menghabiskan terlalu lama ditemani sastra romantisku, dan akibatnya ideal dan harapanku yang terlalu tinggi. Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang pernah membuatku merasa seperti itu.

'Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu', suara tak diinginkan lirih berbisik dibawah sadarku.

TIDAK! Aku menghalau pikiran itu segera. Aku tidak akan menuju kesana, tidak setelah wawancara menyakitkan itu. Apakah kau straight, Mr. Kim? Aku meringis saat mengingatnya. Aku tahu aku bermimpi tentang dia hampir setiap malam sejak saat itu, tapi itu hanya untuk membersihkan pengalaman mengerikan dari sistemku, kan?

Aku mengamati Jackson membuka sebotol sampanye. Dia tinggi, dan dengan jins dan t-shirt dia semuanya adalah bahu dan otot, kulit putih pucat, rambut gelap dan mata gelap membara. Ya, Jackson cukup panas, tapi aku pikir dia akhirnya mendapatkan pesan : 'kita hanya berteman'. Gabus penutup botol membuat suara keras, dan Jackson mendongak dan tersenyum.

.

Hari sabtu di toko adalah mimpi buruk. Kami dikepung oleh pelanggan yang ingin merapikan rumah mereka. Mr. dan Mrs. Clayton, Jinyoung dan Jongsuk – dua orang pegawai lain paruh waktu. Dan kita semua bergegas menjalankan pekerjaan kita dengan cepat. Tapi ada jeda sekitar waktu makan siang, dan Mrs. Clayton memintaku untuk memeriksa beberapa pesanan sambil duduk di belakang meja di kasir diam-diam makan bagelku. Aku asyik dalam tugas, memeriksa nomor katalog terhadap barang yang kami butuhkan dan barang yang kami sudah pesan, mata berpindah-pindah dari buku ke layar komputer dan kembali ketika aku cek kesesuaian entri. Kemudian, entah sebab apa, aku melihat ke atas… dan menemukan diriku terkunci dalam pandangan cokelat berani Kim Junmyeon yang sedang berdiri di konter, menatapku tajam.

Gagal jantung.

"Yixing. Kejutan yang menyenangkan." Pandangannya tak tergoyahkan dan intens.

Ya ampun. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini dengan rambut kusut dan pakaian luar ruangan sweater rajutan krim, celana jeans, dan sepatu bot? Aku pikir mulutku melongo, dan aku tidak dapat menemukan pikiran atau suaraku.

"Mr. Kim," bisikku, karena hanya itu yang aku dapat keluarkan. Ada senyum hantu di bibir dan matanya menyala dengan humor, seolah-olah dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya.

"Aku berada di daerah sekitar sini," katanya menjelaskan. "Aku perlu untuk menambah persediaan beberapa barang."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Mr. Zhang." Suaranya hangat dan serak seperti karamel cokelat… atau semacam itu.

Aku menggoyangkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan akalku. Hatiku berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku merona merah dibawah tatapan mantapnya. Aku benar-benar syok melihat dia berdiri di hadapanku. Kenanganku tentang dia tidak begitu adil. Dia tidak hanya tampan – dia adalah lambang keindahan pria, memukau, dan dia ada di sini. Di sini, di toko peralatan Clayton. Akhirnya fungsi kognitifku berfungsi lagi dan menghubungkan kembali dengan seluruh tubuhku.

"Yixing. Namaku Yixing," gumamku. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Mr. Kim?"

Dia tersenyum, dan sekali lagi itu seperti dia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia besar. Hal ini sangat membingungkan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memakai sisi profesionalku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah bekerja disini bertahun-tahun. Aku bisa melakukan ini.

"Ada beberapa item yang aku butuhkan. pertama, aku butuh beberapa pengikat kabel," bisiknya, mata cokelatnya dingin tapi juga geli.

Pengikat kabel?

"Kami punya beberapa jenis menurut panjangnya. Mau aku tunjukkan?" gumamku, dengan suara lembut dan bergelombang.

Sadarlah, Yixing. Sebuah kerutan kecil muncul di alisnya yang agak indah.

"Silakan. Tunjukkan jalan, Yixing," katanya. Aku mencoba untuk tak acuh saat aku keluar dari belakang meja, tapi benar-benar aku sedang berkonsentrasi dengan keras untuk tidak jatuh oleh kakiku sendiri – kakiku tiba-tiba seperti jelly. Aku senang aku memutuskan memakai jins terbaikku pagi ini.

"Barangnya ada dalam bagian barang listrik, gang delapan." Suaraku sedikit terlalu terang. Aku melirik dia dan menyesal segera. Sial, dia tampan. Aku tersipu.

"Silakan," bisiknya, menunjuk dengan jari panjangnya, tangan indah terawat. Dengan jantung hampir mencekikku – karena sepertinya ada di tenggorokanku mencoba meloloskan diri dari mulutku – aku menuju ke salah satu lorong ke bagian listrik. Mengapa dia di Chungnam?

Mengapa ia di sini di rumah Clayton? Dan dari bagian sangat kecil dari otakku yang kurang dimanfaatkan – mungkin terletak di dasar medulla oblongata-ku di mana alam bawah sadarku berdiam – datang pikiran itu : 'dia ingin bertemu kau'. Tidak mungkin! Aku menolaknya dengan segera. Mengapa pria yang indah, berkuasa, sopan ingin melihatku? Ide itu tidak masuk akal, dan aku menendang keluar dari kepalaku.

"Apakah kau di Chungnam untuk bisnis?" Aku bertanya, dan suaraku terlalu tinggi, seperti jariku terjepit pintu atau semacamnya. Sialan! Cobalah untuk menjadi tenang Yixing!

"Aku mengunjungi divisi pertanian Chungnam University. Ini berpusat di Daejeon. Aku saat ini mendanai beberapa penelitian tentang rotasi tanaman dan ilmu tanah," katanya blak-blakan.

Lihat? Tidak di sini untuk menemukanmu sama sekali, bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku, keras, bangga, dan cemberut. Aku malu pada pikiran bodohku.

"Semua bagian dari rencanamu memberi makan dunia?" Godaku.

"Semacam itulah," dia mengakui, dan bibirnya terangkat keatas setengah tersenyum.

Dia menatap pada berbagai macam ikatan kabel yang kita punya di rumah Clayton. Apa akan dia lakukan dengan benda itu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri sama sekali. Jari-jarinya menelusuri berbagai barang pajangan, dan untuk beberapa alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, aku harus berpaling. Dia membungkuk dan memilih sebuah paket.

"Ini akan cocok," katanya dengan senyum sangat rahasia, dan aku malu.

"Apakah ada hal lain?"

"Aku ingin beberapa selotip."

Selotip?

"Apakah kau mendekor ulang?" Kata-kataku keluar sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. Tentunya dia membayar buruh atau staf untuk membantunya menghias?

"Tidak, tidak mendekor ulang," katanya cepat kemudian nyengir, dan aku memiliki perasaan luar biasa bahwa dia menertawakanku.

Apakah aku itu lucu? Berpenampilan lucu?

"Lewat sini," gumamku malu. "Selotip di lorong dekorasi."

Aku melirik belakangku saat ia mengikuti.

"Apakah kau bekerja lama di sini?" Suaranya rendah, dan dia menatapku, mata abu-abunya berkonsentrasi keras.

Aku tersipu lebih merah lagi. Kenapa dia punya pengaruh seperti ini padaku? Aku merasa seperti berumur empat belas tahun – kurang ajar, seperti biasa, dan tidak pada tempatnya. Mata kedepan Yixing!

"Empat tahun," gumamku ketika kami mencapai tujuan kami. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, aku meraih dan memilih dua selotip lebar yang kita punya.

"Aku akan mengambil yang itu," Junmyeon berkata lembut menunjuk ke selotip yang lebih lebar, yang aku ulurkan kepadanya.

Jari-jari kita bersentuhan sangat singkat, dan listrik itu ada lagi, kejutan listrik melaluiku seperti aku menyentuh kabel terbuka. Aku terkesiap tanpa sengaja saat aku merasakannya, seluruh bagian bawah ke tempat gelap dan belum dijelajahi, jauh di dalam perutku. Putus asa, Aku menggapai sekelilingku untuk mencari keseimbangan.

"Ada lagi?" Adalah suara aku serak dan terengah. Matanya melebar sedikit.

"Beberapa tali, aku pikir." Suaranya meniru suaraku, serak.

"Lewat sini." Aku menundukan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan muka memerahku dan menuju gang.

"Jenis apa yang kau cari? Kami memiliki tali filamen sintetis dan alami… benang… tali kabel…" Aku berhenti melihat ekspresinya, matanya gelap. Ya ampun.

"Aku akan mengambil lima meter dari tali filamen alami."

Dengan cepat, dengan jari gemetar, aku mengukur lima meter dengan penggaris permanen, menyadari bahwa tatapan panas abu-abunya padaku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Astaga, bisakah aku jadi lebih diamati? Mengambil pisau Stanleyku dari saku belakang celana jeansku, aku memotongnya kemudian menggulung dengan rapi sebelum mengikatnya. Ajaibnya, aku berhasil untuk tidak memotong jari dengan pisauku.

"Apakah kau seorang pramuka?" Ia bertanya, bibir sensualnya yang seperti terpahat menekuk geli. Jangan melihat mulutnya!

"Kegiatan kelompok terorganisir bukanlah kesukaanku, Mr. Kim."

Dia melengkungkan alis.

"Apa kesukaanmu, Yixing?" Tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan senyum rahasianya sudah kembali. Aku menatapnya tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri sendiri. Aku berada pada pergeseran lempeng tektonik. Coba dan menjadi tenang, Yixing, alam bawah sadarku tersiksa memohon untuk berlutut.

"Buku," bisikku, tapi di dalam, alam bawah sadarku berteriak : 'Kau! Kau adalah kesukaanku!' Aku menamparnya turun seketika, malu bahwa jiwaku punya ide seperti itu.

"Jenis buku apa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Mengapa dia begitu tertarik?

"Oh, kau tahu. Biasalah. Klasik. Terutama sastra Inggris."

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang saat ia merenungkan jawabanku. Atau mungkin dia sangat bosan dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?" Aku harus keluar dari subjek ini – jari pada wajahnya begitu mempesona.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa lagi yang akan kau rekomendasikan?"

Apa yang akan aku rekomendasikan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. "Untuk sesuatu yang kau lakukan sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk, mata cokelatnya hidup dengan humor aneh. Aku tersipu, dan mataku menyimpang atas kemauannya sendiri kearah jeans nyamannya.

"Pakaian kerja terusan," jawabku, dan aku tahu aku tidak menyaring lagi apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

Dia mengangkat alis, geli, sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak akan ingin merusak pakaianmu," aku memberi isyarat samar-samar ke arah celana jinsnya.

"Aku selalu bisa melepasnya." Dia menyeringai.

"Mm." Aku merasa warna di pipiku memerah lagi. Aku pasti sewarna dengan manifesto komunis. Berhenti bicara. Berhenti bicara SEKARANG.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaian kerja. Aku tidak akan merusak pakaian apapun," katanya datar.

Aku mencoba dan mengabaikan gambaran yang tidak diundang dari dirinya tanpa celana jeans.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan yang lain?" Aku berkata saat aku menyerahkan terusan biru.

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Bagaimana artikel itu?"

Dia akhirnya memintaku pertanyaan normal, jauh dari semua makna ganda dan pembicaraan yang membingungkan… pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab. Aku pegang erat-erat dengan dua tangan seolah-olah itu rakit penyeamat, dan aku pilih untuk jujur.

"Aku tidak menulis, Luhan yang melakukannya. Luhan. Teman sekamarku, dia penulis."

Luhan sangat senang melakukan itu. Dia adalah editor majalah, dan dia sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa melakukan wawancara secara pribadi. Aku merasa seperti aku kekurangan udara – akhirnya, topik percakapan normal. "Satu-satunya kekhawatirannya adalah bahwa dia tidak memiliki foto aslimu."

Junmyeon mengangkat alis.

"Foto macam apa yang dia mau?"

Oke. Aku tidak memperhitungkan respon ini. Aku menggeleng, karena aku tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku masih di sekitar sini. Besok, mungkin… " Ia berhenti.

"Kau bersedia untuk datang pada sesi pemotretan?" Suaraku melengking lagi. Luhan akan ada di langit ketujuh jika aku bisa melakukan ini. Dan kau mungkin akan melihat dia lagi besok, tempat yang gelap di dasar otakku berbisik menggoda padaku. Aku menolak pemikiran itu – semuanya tolol, konyol…

"Luhan akan senang – jika kita dapat menemukan seorang fotografer." Aku sangat senang, aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Bibirnya terbuka, seperti dia mengambil napas tajam, dan ia berkedip. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia tampak hilang pegangan entah bagaimana, dan bumi sedikit bergeser pada porosnya, lempeng tektonik bergeser ke posisi baru.

Oh. Kim Junmyeon kehilangan pegangan.

"Kabari aku tentang acara besok." Merogoh ke dalam saku, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kartu namaku. Disana ada nomor HPku. Kau harus menelepon sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Luhan akan sangat senang.

"Yixing!"

Chanyeol telah muncul di ujung gang. Dia saudara bungsu Mr. Clayton. Aku pernah mendengar ia pulang dari London, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemuinya hari ini.

"Emm, maaf sebentar, Mr. Kim." Junmyeon mengerutkan kening karena aku berpaling darinya.

Chanyeol selalu menjadi teman, dan di saat yang aneh yang aku memiliki dengan Junmyeon yang kaya, berkuasa, menarik luar biasa dan gila kontrol, itu bagus untuk bicara dengan seseorang yang normal. Chanyeol memeluk keras membuatku terkejut.

"Yixing, hai, sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" katanya menyembur.

"Halo Chanyeol, apa kabar? Kau di rumah untuk ulang tahun kakakmu? "

"Yah. Kau tampak sehat, Yixing, sangat baik." Dia menyeringai saat ia memeriksaku dari dekat. Lalu ia melepaskanku, tapi tetap menaruh lengannya dengan posesif di bahuku. Aku bergeser dari kaki ke kaki, malu. Senang melihat Chanyeol, tapi dia selalu berlebihan akrabnya.

Ketika aku melirik Kim Junmyeon, dia mengawasi kami seperti elang, mata cokelatnya menyipit dan spekulatif, mulutnya membuat garis ekspresi keras dan sesekali mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia berubah dari pelanggan penuh perhatian menjadi orang lain – seseorang yang dingin dan jauh.

"Chanyeol, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Seseorang yang kau harus temui," kataku, berusaha meredakan permusuhan yang aku lihat di mata Junmyeon. Aku menyeret Chanyeol ke belakang bertemu dengannya, dan mereka memperhitungkan satu sama lain. Suasana tiba-tiba seperti di kutub.

"Ehm, Chanyeol, ini adalah Kim Junmyeon. Mr. Kim, ini adalah Chanyeol Clayton. Saudaranya memiliki tempat ini." Dan untuk beberapa alasan tidak rasional, aku merasa aku harus menjelaskan lebih banyak. "Aku sudah kenal Chanyeol sejak aku bekerja di sini, meskipun kita tidak sering bertemu. Dia kembali dari London mempelajari administrasi bisnis." Aku mengoceh… Berhenti, sekarang!

"Mr. Clayton." Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Mr. Kim," Chanyeol membalas jabatan tangannya. "Tunggu dulu – bukan Kim Junmyeon? Kim dari Junmyeon corp?" Chanyeol dari bermuka masam jadi terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari satu nanodetik. Junmyeon memberinya senyum sopan yang tidak sampai pada matanya.

"Wow – apa ada yang bisa aku dapatkan untukmu?"

"Yixing sudah mencarikan semuanya, Mr. Clayton. Dia sangat penuh perhatian." Ekspresinya tanpa emosi, Tapi kata-katanya… ini seperti dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Ini membingungkan.

"Bagus," jawab Chanyeol. "Sampai nanti, Yixing."

"Tentu, Chanyeol." Aku menonton dia menghilang menuju ruang penyimpanan. "Ada lagi, Mr. Kim?"

"Hanya barang-barang ini." Nada suaranya terpotong dan dingin. Sial… apa aku telah menyinggung perasaannya? Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berbalik dan menuju kasir. Apa masalahnya?

Aku menghitung tali, baju, selotip, dan pengikat kabel di meja kasir.

"Jadi semuanya empat puluh tiga dolar." Aku melirik Junmyeon, dan aku berharap aku tidak melakukannya. Dia mengawasiku dengan cermat, mata cokelat intens dan berasap. Ini mengerikan.

"Apakah kau ingin tas?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil kartu kreditnya.

"Ya, Yixing." Lidahnya membelai namaku, dan hatiku sekali lagi jadi panik.

Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Buru-buru, aku menempatkan pembelian di bungkusan plastik.

"Kau akan meneleponku jika kau ingin aku untuk melakukan pemotretan?" Dia sekali lagi kembali keurusan bisnis lagi. Aku mengangguk, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dan menyerahkan kembali kartu kreditnya.

"Bagus. Sampai besok mungkin." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian berhenti. "Oh – dan Yixing, aku senang Luhan-ssi tidak bisa melakukan wawancara." Dia tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko, menggantung kantong plastik di atas bahunya, meninggalkanku dengan hormon wanita yang mengamuk ditubuhku. Aku menghabiskan beberapa menit menatap pintu yang tertutup di mana dia pergi sebelum aku kembali ke planet Bumi.

Oke – aku menyukainya. Nah, aku sudah mengakui hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak dapat bersembunyi dari perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menemukan dia menarik, sangat menarik. Tapi itu sia-sia, aku tahu, dan aku mendesah dengan penyesalan yang pahit. Itu hanya kebetulan, dia datang ke sini. Tapi tetap saja, aku dapat mengaguminya dari jauh, kan? Tidak ada salahnya. Dan jika aku menemukan fotografer, aku dapat mengagumi dia dengan serius. Aku menggigit bibir mengantisipasi dan menemukan diriku menyeringai seperti anak sekolahan. aku perlu menelepon Luhan dan mengatur sesi foto besok.

.

.

Bawa FF baru nih hehe. Mungkin bakal fokus ke FF ini. Banyak alur, latar serta nama tokoh yang aku ubah. Karena ini FF yaoi aka gay. Jadi ceritanya lumayan banyak yang ga sama dengan novel aslinya. Ini bukan cerita bikinan gue lho ya. Cuman versi Sulay aja. Thank you. XOXO. Reviewnya boleh:3

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifty Shades of Junmyeon**

 **(Sulay Version)**

 **Genre** :

• Romance

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 **Summary** : Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra Zhang Yixing secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses Kim Junmyeon untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi.

Yixing yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika Junmyeon memperingatkan Yixing untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya.

Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Yixing, Junmyeon mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri.

Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis Junmyeon, Yixing ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-Junmyeon adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol.

Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Yixing belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri. **SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita**

.

 **Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter 3.**

ReCapt Chapter:

 _Oke – aku menyukainya. Nah, aku sudah mengakui hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak dapat bersembunyi dari perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menemukan dia menarik, sangat menarik. Tapi itu sia-sia, aku tahu, dan aku mendesah dengan penyesalan yang pahit. Itu hanya kebetulan, dia datang ke sini. Tapi tetap saja, aku dapat mengaguminya dari jauh, kan? Tidak ada salahnya. Dan jika aku menemukan fotografer, aku dapat mengagumi dia dengan serius. Aku menggigit bibir mengantisipasi dan menemukan diriku menyeringai seperti anak sekolahan. aku perlu menelepon Luhan dan mengatur sesi foto besok._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan sangat gembira.

"Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di rumah Clayton?" Keingintahuannya merembes melalui telepon. Aku berada di ruang stok terdalam, mencoba menjaga agar suaraku terdengar biasa.

"Dia berada di sekitar sini."

"Aku pikir itu satu kebetulan besar, Xing. Kau tidak berpikir dia ada di sana untuk menemuimu?"

Ia berspekulasi. Hatiku berdebar mendengar kemungkinan itu, tapi itu kegembiraan berumur pendek. Kenyataan yang mengecewakan adalah bahwa dia berada disini untuk bisnis.

"Dia mengunjungi divisi pertanian CNU. Dia mendanai beberapa penelitian," aku bergumam.

"Oh ya. Dia diberikan departemen itu hibah $ 2,5 juta."

Wow.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini?"

"Yixing, aku seorang wartawan, dan aku telah menulis profil orang itu. Itu tugasku untuk mengetahui hal ini."

"Oke, Byun Baekhyun, menjaga rambutmu. Jadi apakah kau ingin foto ini?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa fotografernya dan di mana."

"Kita bisa bertanya ke mana. Dia bilang dia menginap disekitar sini."

"Kau dapat menghubungi dia?"

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya."

Luhan terengah.

"Bujangan terkaya, paling sulit dipahami, paling misterius di Seoul, memberimu nomor ponselnya."

"Emm… ya."

"Yixing! Dia menyukaimu. Tidak diragukan lagi." Nada suaranya tegas.

"Luhan, dia hanya mencoba bersikap baik." Tapi bahkan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tahu itu tidak benar. Kim Junmyeon tidaklah bersikap baik. Dia bersikap sopan, mungkin. Dan suara kecil yang tenang berbisik, mungkin Luhan benar. Kulit kepalaku meremang pada gagasan bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, dia mungkin menyukaiku. Karena, ia mengatakan ia senang Luhan tidak melakukan wawancara itu. Aku memeluk diriku dengan gembira, bergoyang dari sisi ke sisi, terhibur atas kemungkinan bahwa dia mungkin menyukaiku hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Luhan membawaku kembali dunia nyata.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang akan memotret. Minho, fotografer reguler kami, tidak bisa. Dia pulang ke rumahnya di Busan untuk berakhir pekan. Dia akan marah karena membuang kesempatan untuk mengambil foto salah satu pengusaha terkemuka Korea Selatan."

"Hmm… Bagaimana dengan Jackson?"

"Ide bagus! Kau yang menghubunginya – dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kemudian telepon Junmyeon dan cari tahu di mana dia ingin bertemu kita." Luhan dengan angkuh dan menjengkelkan menyebutkan nama Jackson.

"Aku pikir kau harus menelponnya."

"Siapa, Jackson?" Cemooh Luhan.

"Bukan, Junmyeon."

"Yixing, kau yang punya hubungan dengannya."

"Hubungan?" Aku menjerit padanya, suaraku naik beberapa oktaf. "Aku nyaris tidak kenal orang itu."

"Setidaknya kau sudah bertemu dengannya," katanya getir. "Dan sepertinya dia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Yixing, telpon saja dia," bentak dia dan menutup telepon. Dia kadang begitu suka memerintah. Aku mengerutkan kening di HPku, menjulurkan lidahku.

Aku baru saja meninggalkan pesan untuk Jackson ketika Chanyeol memasuki ruangan gudang mencari Ampelas.

"Kita agak sibuk luar sana, Yixing," katanya dengan pahit. "Ya, emm, sorry," gumamku berbalik pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Kim Junmyeon?" Suara Chanyeol pura-pura acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mewawancarainya untuk koran mahasiswa. Luhan tidak sehat." Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha terdengar biasa dan melakukannya tidak lebih baik dari dia.

"Kim Junmyeon di Clayton. Bagaimana bisa," Chanyeol mendengus, kagum. Dia menggelengkan kepala, seperti mau membersihkannya. "Omong-omong, ingin minum atau lakukan sesuatu malam ini?"

Setiap kali dia dirumah ia memintaku berkencan, dan aku selalu mengatakan tidak. Ini ritual. Aku tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai ide yang bagus untuk berkencan dengan adik bos, dan selain itu, Chanyeol cukup tampan dalam ukuran seme sebelah rumah, tapi dia bukan pahlawan sastra, bukan oleh bentangan imajinasi. Kalau Junmyeon? Bawah sadarku bertanya, alisnya terangkat secara kiasan. Aku menamparnya ke bawah.

"Tidakkah kau ada acara makan malam keluarga atau sesuatu dengan kakakmu?"

"Itu besok."

"Mungkin lain kali, Chanyeol. aku perlu belajar malam ini. Aku ada ujian akhir minggu depan."

"Yixing, suatu hari, kau akan berkata ya," dia tersenyum saat aku melarikan diri ke toko.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku memotret tempat, Yixing, bukan orang," erangan Jackson.

"Jackson, please?" Aku memohon. Mencengkeram HPku, aku mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemen kami, menatap keluar jendela di cahaya malam yang memudar.

"Berikan teleponnya." Luhan meraih handset dariku, melemparkan rambut pirang ikalnya.

"Dengar, Jackson Wang, jika kau ingin surat kabar kami meliput pembukaan acaramu, kau harus melakukan pemotretan ini untuk kita besok, capiche?" Luhan bisa luar biasa keras.

"Bagus. Yixing akan menelepon kembali memberi tahumu lokasi dan waktunya. Sampai ketemu besok." Dia langsung menutup ponselku.

"Sudah diurus. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah memutuskan di mana dan kapan. Telpon dia." Dia mengacungkan HP padaku. Perutku bergolak.

"Telpon Junmyeon, sekarang!"

Aku cemberut padanya dan merogoh saku belakangku untuk mengambil kartu namanya. Aku mengambil napas dalam, memantapkan dan dengan jari gemetar, aku memanggil nomor tersebut.

Dia menjawab pada dering kedua. Nada suaranya terpotong, tenang dan dingin.

"Junmyeon."

"Err… Mr. Kim? Ini Zhang Yixing." Aku tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri, Aku sangat gugup. Ada jeda singkat. Di dalam aku gemetar.

"Mr Zhang. Senang mendengar suaramu." Suaranya telah berubah. Dia terkejut, aku pikir, dan dia terdengar begitu… hangat – bahkan menggoda. Napas sesak, dan aku memerah. Aku tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Luhan menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, dan aku bergegas ke dapur untuk menghindari tatapan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Err – kami ingin melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk artikel." Bernafas, Yixing, bernapas.

Paru-paruku menarik napas dengan tergesa-gesa. "Besok, jika bisa. Dimana tempat yang nyaman bagimu, Pak?"

Aku hampir bisa mendengar senyumnya seperti sphinx melalui telepon.

"Aku menginap di Lotte City di Daejeon. Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan tiga puluh besok pagi?"

"Oke, kita ketemu di sana." Aku terengah dan mendesah – seperti anak kecil, bukan lelaki dewasa yang bisa memberikan suara dan minum secara hukum di Chungnam.

"Aku menunggunya, Yixing." Aku membayangkan kilatan jahat di mata Brownnya. Bagaimana ia membuat tujuh kata sepele menjanjikan godaan begitu banyak? Aku menutup telepon. Luhan ada di dapur, dan dia menatapku dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran dan bingung di wajahnya.

"Zhang Yixing. kau menyukainya! Aku belum pernah melihat atau mendengar kau begitu, begitu … terpengaruh oleh siapa pun sebelumnya. kau benar-benar memerah."

"Oh Luhan, kau tahu aku malu sepanjang waktu. Ini risiko yang harus aku tanggung. Jangan terlalu konyol," Kataku keras. Dia berkedip padaku dengan terkejut – aku sangat jarang membuang mainanku keluar dari kereta bayi – dan aku dengan cepat mengalah. "Aku hanya merasa dia … mengintimidasi, itu saja."

"Lotte, aku tahu," gumam Luhan. "Aku akan menelpon manajernya dan menegosiasikan ruang untuk foto."

"Aku akan membuat makan malam. Lalu aku perlu belajar." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa risihku pada Luhan ketika aku membuka salah satu lemari untuk membuat makan malam.

Aku gelisah malam itu, bolak-balik. Memimpikan mata Brown, baju lengan panjang, kaki panjang, jari panjang, dan gelap, tempat gelap yang belum dijelajahi. Aku bangun dua kali di malam itu, hatiku berdebar-debar. Oh, aku akan terlihat bagaimana besok dengan tidur begitu sedikit, aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Aku meninju bantalku dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Lotte city terletak di jantung pusat kota Daejeon. Jackson, Jaebum, dan aku bepergian dengan Beetleku, dan Luhan dengan mercedes CLK miliknya, karena kita semua tidak bisa masuk dalam mobilku. Jaebum adalah teman Jackson, di sini untuk membantu dengan pencahayaan. Luhan telah berhasil mendapatkan kamar gratis Lotte City untuk pagi hari dengan mencantumkan kredit dalam artikel. Ketika dia menjelaskan pada resepsionis bahwa kita di sini untuk pengambilan foto Kim Junmyeon CEO, kami langsung mendapatkan kamar suite. Hanya suite berukuran biasa, bagaimanapun, karena tampaknya Mr. Kim sudah menempati salah satu yang terbesar di dalam gedung ini. Seorang eksekutif pemasaran yang terlalu antusias menunjukkan kami ke suite – dia sangat muda dan sangat gugup untuk beberapa alasan.

Aku kira itu kecantikan Luhan (meskipun ia lelaki) dan cara memerintah yang melucuti dirinya, karena dia takluk di tangannya. Kamar yang elegan, bersahaja, dan berfurnitur mewah.

Ini jam sembilan. Kami memiliki setengah jam untuk menyiapkan pemotretan. Luhan bersemangat penuh.

"Jackson, aku pikir kita akan mengambil posisi di dinding itu, apa kau setuju?" Luhan tidak menunggu jawabannya. "Jaebum, kosongkan kursi. Yixing, kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawa beberapa minuman? Dan beri tahu di mana kita berada."

Ya, Nyonya. Dia begitu mendominasi. Aku memutar mata, tetapi melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kim Junmyeon masuk ke suite kami.

Ya ampun! Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, terbuka di kerahnya, dan celana flanel Grey yang menggantung dari pinggulnya. Rambut acak-acakan masih lembab sehabis mandi. Mulutku jadi kering melihat dia… dia begitu hot. Junmyeon masuk ke suite diikuti oleh seorang pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan, dalam setelan gelap dan dasi tajam yang berdiri diam di sudut. Mata cokelatnya melihat kami dengan tenang.

"Mr Zhang, kita bertemu lagi." Junmyeon mengulurkan tangan, dan aku menyambut, berkedip cepat.

Oh… dia benar-benar, lumayan… wow. Ketika aku menyentuh tangannya, aku menyadari getaran yang nikmat mengalir menembus diriku, menerangiku, membuat aku tersipu, dan aku yakin pernapasanku pasti terdengar.

"Mr. Kim, ini Luhan," gumamku, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Luhan yang maju ke depan, sambil menatap tepat di mata.

"Luhan-ssi yang ulet. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia memberinya senyum kecil, tampak benar-benar geli. "Aku percaya kau merasa lebih sehat? Yixing bilang kau tidak sehat minggu lalu. "

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Mr. Kim." Dia menjabat tangan Junmyeon kuat-kuat tanpa mengedipkan kelopak mata.

Aku mengingatkan diriku bahwa Luhan pernah sekolah swasta terbaik di Seoul. Keluarganya memiliki uang, dan dia tumbuh percaya diri dan yakin akan tempatnya di dunia. Dia tidak mengambil omong kosong apapun. aku kagum pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan ini." Dia memberikan senyum, sopan profesional.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab dia, mengubah tatapan Brownnya padaku, dan aku memerah, lagi. Sialan.

"Ini adalah Jackson Wang, fotografer kami," kataku sambil menyeringai Jackson yang tersenyum dengan kasih sayang kembali padaku. Matanya dingin ketika ia melihat dari aku ke Junmyeon.

"Mr. Kim," dia mengangguk.

"Mr. Wang," ekspresi Junmyeon berubah juga ketika ia menilai Jackson.

"Di mana kau ingin aku diambil fotonya?" Tanya Junmyeon pada Jackson. Nada suaranya terdengar samar-samar mengancam. Tapi Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Jackson mengatur pertunjukan.

"Mr. Kim – silahkan kau bisa duduk di sini? Hati-hati kabel pencahayaan. Dan kemudian kita akan melakukan beberapa foto berdiri juga." Luhan mengarahkan dia ke kursi untuk dekat dinding.

Jaebum menyalakan lampu, sesaat menyilaukan Junmyeon, dan bergumam meminta maaf.

Lalu Jaebum dan aku berdiri kembali dan menonton ketika Jackson melanjutkan untuk mengambil foto. Dia mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera genggam, meminta Junmyeon untuk memutar seperti ini, seperti itu, untuk memindahkan lengan, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Pindah ke tripod, Jackson mengambil beberapa jepretan, sementara Junmyeon duduk dan pose, sabar dan alami, selama sekitar dua puluh menit. Harapanku telah jadi nyata : Aku bisa berdiri dan mengagumi Junmyeon dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dua kali mata kita mengunci, dan aku harus melepaskan diri dari tatapan berawannya.

"Cukup duduknya." Luhan melanjutkan lagi. "Berdiri, Mr. Kim?" Tanya dia.

Dia berdiri, dan Jaebum bergegas menyingkirkan kursinya. tombol pada Nikon Jackson mulai mengklik lagi.

"Aku pikir kami sudah cukup," gumum Jackson lima menit kemudian.

"Bagus," kata Luhan. "Terima kasih lagi, Mr. kim." Luhan menjabat tangannya, begitu juga Jackson.

"Aku berharap untuk membaca artikelmu, Luhan-ssi," gumam Junmyeon, dan menoleh padaku, berdiri dekat pintu. "Maukah kau berjalan denganku, Yixing?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu," kataku, benar-benar tak menyangka. Aku melirik cemas pada Luhan, yang mengangkat bahuku. Aku melihat Jackson cemberut dibelakang Luhan.

"Selamat siang semua," kata Junmyeon saat ia membuka pintu, berdiri di samping memberi jalan padaku dulu.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Aku berhenti di koridor hotel, gelisah gugup ketika Junmyeon muncul dari ruangan diikuti oleh Mr dengan setelan tajam.

"Aku akan meneleponmu, Jaehyun," bisiknya ke orang itu. Jaehyun berjalan kembali ke koridor, dan Junmyeon mengalihkan tatapan pembakaran Brownnya padaku. Sial …apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi pagi ini."

Jantungku melonjak sampai ke dalam mulutku. Kencan? Kim Junmyeon memintaku berkencan. Dia menanyakan apakah kau ingin kopi. Mungkin ia berpikir kau belum benar-benar terbangun, bawah sadarku merengek padaku mencibir lagi. Aku berdeham berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Aku harus mengantar semua orang pulang," bisikku meminta maaf, memutar tangan dan jari-jari di depanku.

"JAEHYUN," panggil dia, membuat aku melompat. Jaehyun, yang telah mundur ke koridor, berbalik dan menuju kembali ke arah kami.

"Apakah mereka pulang ke universitas?" Tanya Junmyeon, suaranya lembut dan bertanya. Aku mengangguk, terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara.

"Jaehyun dapat mengantar mereka. Dia sopirku. Kami memiliki 4×4 besar di sini, jadi dia dapat mengangkut peralatan juga."

"Mr. Kim?" Jaehyun Bertanya ketika dia sampai ke depan kita, tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

"Tolong, bisakah kau mengantar fotografer, asistennya, dan Luhan-ssi kembali kerumah?" "Tentu, Pak," Jaehyun membalas.

"Nah. Sekarang kau bisa bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi" Junmyeon tersenyum seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang sudah terlaksana.

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya. "Um – Mr. Kim, err – ini benar-benar… dengarlah, Jaehyun tidak harus mengantar mereka pulang." Aku menatap sekilas Jaehyun, yang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi. "Aku akan menukar kendaraan dengan Luhan, jika kau memberi aku waktu sebentar."

Junmyeon tersenyum, menyilaukan, tak dijaga, alami hingga semua gigi tampak, tersenyum lebar. Oh… dan dia membuka pintu dari suite sehingga aku bisa kembali masuk. Aku berlari cepat untuk memasuki ruangan, menemukan Luhan dalam diskusi mendalam dengan Jackson.

"Yixing, aku pikir dia jelas menyukaimu," katanya tanpa basa-basi apapun. Jackson melotot padaku dengan rasa tidak setuju. "Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya," tambahnya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan harapan bahwa dia akan berhenti berbicara. Dengan ajaib, dia diam.

"Luhan, jika kau bawa Beetle, aku bisa membawa mobilmu?" "Kenapa?"

"Kim Junmyeon memintaku pergi untuk minum kopi bersamanya."

Mulutnya terbuka. Luhan tak bisa bicara! Aku menikmati saat ini. Dia meraih lenganku dan menyeretku ke kamar tidur diseberang ruang tamu suite.

"Yixing, ada sesuatu tentang dia." Nada suaranya penuh dengan peringatan. "Dia sangat tampan, aku setuju, tapi aku pikir dia berbahaya. Terutama untuk orang seperti kau."

"Apa maksudmu, orang seperti aku?" Aku meminta penjelasan, merasa terhina.

"Seorang yang polos seperti kau, Xing. Kau tahu maksudku," katanya sedikit kesal. Aku memerah.

"Luhan, itu hanya minum kopi. Aku mulai ujian aku minggu ini, dan aku perlu belajar, jadi aku tidak akan lama."

Dia mengerutkan bibir seakan mempertimbangkan permintaanku. Akhirnya, dia mencabut kunci mobilnya dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku. aku menyerahkan punyaku.

"Aku akan lihat nanti. Jangan lama, atau aku akan mengirimkan tim SAR."

"Thanks." Aku memeluk dia.

Aku muncul dari suite untuk menemukan Kim Junmyeon menunggu, bersandar ke dinding, tampak seperti model laki-laki dalam pose untuk beberapa majalah pria mutakhir.

"Oke, mari kita minum kopi," bisikku, mukaku merah semua.

Dia menyeringai.

"Setelah kau, Yixing." Dia berdiri tegak, meregangkan tangannya keluar bagiku untuk jalan dulu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, lututku gemetar, perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu, dan hatiku seperti ada di mulutku berdebar dengan irama dramatis tak teratur. Aku akan minum kopi dengan Kim Junmyeon… dan aku benci kopi.

Kami berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong hotel yang lebar menuju lift. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Pikiranku tiba-tiba lumpuh dengan ketakutan. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?

Apa kesamaanku dengan dia? Suara yang lembut, hangat mengejutkanku dari lamunan.

"Berapa lama kau tahu Luhan-ssi?"

Oh, sebuah pertanyaan mudah untuk pemula.

"Sejak tahun pertama kami. Dia teman baikku."

"Hmm," jawab dia, tidak terlalu berkomitmen. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Di lift, dia menekan tombol panggil, lalu bel berbunyi segera. Pintu membuka menampilkan pasangan muda tengah berpelukan dengan bergairah. Terkejut dan malu, mereka melompat berpisah, menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke segala arah kecuali kearah kita. Junmyeon dan aku melangkah masuk ke lift.

Aku berjuang untuk menjaga wajahku biasa saja, jadi aku memandang ke lantai, merasa pipiku berubah merah muda. Ketika aku mengintip ke arah Junmyeon melalui bulu mataku, ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya, tetapi sangat sulit untuk mengatakan. Pasangan muda tak mengatakan apapun, dan kami melakukan perjalanan ke lantai pertama dalam keheningan. Kita bahkan tidak punya musik sampah untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita.

Pintu membuka dan, sangat mengherankanku, Junmyeon meraih tanganku, menggenggam dengan jari yang panjang dingin. aku merasa aliran melaluiku, dan detak jantungku sudah cepat berakselerasi. Saat ia membawaku keluar dari lift, kita bisa mendengar cekikikan tertahan dari pasangan itu meledak di belakang kami. Junmyeon menyeringai.

"Ada apa dengan liftnya?" Gumamnya.

Kami melintasi lobby luas ramai dari hotel menuju pintu masuk tapi Junmyeon menghindari pintu putar, dan Aau ingin tahu apakah itu karena ia harus melepaskan tanganku.

Di luar, adalah minggu bulan Mei yang sejuk. Matahari bersinar dan lalu lintas sepi. Junmyeon berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan ke pojok, di mana kita berhenti menunggu lampu-lampu pejalan kaki untuk berganti. Dia masih memegang tanganku. Aku di jalan, dan Kim Junmyeon memegang tanganku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menggenggam tanganku. aku merasa pusing, dan aku tergelitik seluruh tubuh. Aku mencoba meredakan seringai konyol yang mengancam akan muncul membagi wajahku jadi dua. Cobalah untuk jadi tenang, Yixing, alam bawah sadarku memohon padaku. Orang hijau muncul, dan kami berjalan lagi.

Kami berjalan empat blok sebelum kita sampai di kopi Chungnam House, di mana Junmyeon melepaskanku untuk menahan pintu terbuka sehingga aku bisa melangkah masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memilih meja, sementara aku memesan minuman. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanyanya, sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku mau… um – Sarapan teh Inggris, teh celup diluar."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak minum kopi?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada kopi." Dia tersenyum. "Oke, teh celup diluar. Gula?"

Untuk sesaat, aku tertegun, berpikir itu adalah panggilan sayang, tapi untungnya pikiran bawah sadarku menendang dengan mengerutkan bibir. Tidak, bodoh – apakah kau pakai gula?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menatap ke bawah pada jari tersimpulku.

"Sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Aku menggeleng, dan ia menuju ke counter.

Aku diam-diam menatap dia dari bawah bulu mataku saat ia berdiri di baris menunggu untuk dilayani. Aku bisa mengawasinya sepanjang hari… dia tinggi, berdada bidang, dan langsing, dan bagaimana celananya menggantung di pinggulnya… Oh. Sekali atau dua kali dia menggerakkan jari panjang, anggun ke rambutnya yang sekarang kering tapi masih acak-acakan. Hmm… aku ingin melakukan itu. Pikiran itu datang tanpa diminta ke dalam pikiranku, dan wajahku terbakar. Aku menggigit bibir dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi tidak menyukai kemana pikiran bandelku menuju.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Junmyeon kembali, mengejutkanku.

Aku jadi merah. Aku hanya berpikir tentang mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan terasa lembut ketika disentuh. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Dia membawa nampan, yang ia menaruh di atas meja kecil bundar dari kayu birch-veneer. Ia mengulurkan cangkir dan piring, sebuah teko kecil, dan piring sisi bantalan satu teh celup berlabel 'Twinings English Breakfast' – favoritku. Kopinya tampak ada pola daun indah dicantumkan di dalam susu. Bagaimana mereka melakukannya? Pikirku iseng. Dia juga membeli untuknya muffin blueberry. Meletakkan nampan kesamping, ia duduk di depanku dan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman, begitu santai dengan tubuhnya, aku iri padanya. Inilah aku, canggung dan tidak terkoordinasi, hampir tidak bisa mendapatkan dari A ke B tanpa jatuh tertelungkup.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanyanya kepadaku.

"Ini adalah teh favoritku." Suaraku tenang, mendesah.

Aku tidak bisa percaya duduk berhadapan dengan Kim Junmyeon di coffee shop di Chungnam. Dia mengernyit. Dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku memasukkan teh celup ke dalam teko dan segera menarik keluar lagi dengan sendok tehku. Ketika aku meletakkan teh celup yang sudah digunakan kembali pada alas cangkir, ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arahku.

"Aku suka teh hitam dan lemah," aku bergumam sebagai penjelasan.

"Aku melihat. Apakah dia pacarmu?"

Wah… Apa?

"Siapa?"

"Fotografer. Jackson Wang."

Aku tertawa, gugup tapi penasaran. Apa yang memberinya kesan itu?

"Tidak Jackson adalah teman baikku, itu saja. Mengapa menurutmu dia adalah pacarku?"

"Bagaimana kau tersenyum padanya, dan dia padamu." Tatapan mata cokelatnya menahan milikku. Dia begitu mengerikan. Aku ingin berpaling tapi aku tertangkap – terpesona.

"Dia lebih seperti keluarga," bisikku.

Junmyeon mengangguk sedikit, tampaknya puas dengan tanggapanku, dan melirik ke bawah pada muffin blueberry. Jari yang panjang dengan cekatan mengupas kertas, dan aku menonton, terpesona.

"Apa kau mau?" Dia bertanya, dan senyum rahasia dan geli miliknya sudah kembali.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku mengerutkan kening dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi.

"Dan seme yang aku temui kemarin, di toko. Dia bukan pacarmu?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol hanya teman. Aku katakan kemarin." Oh, ini semakin konyol. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau tampak gugup ketika berdekatan dengan seme."

Omong kosong, itu pribadi. Aku hanya gugup didekatmu, Junmyeon.

"Aku menganggap kau mengintimidasi." Mukaku merah membara, tapi secara mental menepuk punggungku sendiri untuk keterusteranganku, dan menatap tanganku lagi. Aku mendengar suara tarikan napas tajam.

"Kau pasti menganggapku menakutkan," dia mengangguk. "Kau sangat jujur. Jangan melihat ke bawah. aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Oh. Aku melirik dia, dan dia memberiku senyum menyemangati tapi kecut.

"Ini memberiku semacam petunjuk apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan," dia bernafas. "Kau sebuah misteri, Yixing."

Misterius? Aku?

"Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku."

"Aku pikir kau sangat mandiri," bisiknya.

Benarkah? Wow… bagaimana aku melakukan itu? Hal ini membingungkan. Aku, mandiri? Tak mungkin.

"Kecuali bila kau tersipu malu, tentu saja, yang mana sering terjadi. Aku hanya berharap aku tahu apa yang menyebabkannya" Dia memasukkan sepotong kecil muffin ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah pelan-pelan, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Dan seperti diberi aba-aba, aku tersipu. Sial!

"Apakah kau selalu membuat pengamatan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadari aku melakukannya. Apakah aku telah menyinggungmu?"

Dia sepertinya terkejut.

"Tidak," jawabku jujur.

"Bagus."

"Tapi kau sangat sewenang-wenang," balas aku tenang.

Dia mengangkat alis dan, jika aku tidak salah, dia sedikit tersipu juga.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Yixing," bisiknya. "Dalam segala hal."

"Aku tidak meragukannya. Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" Aku heran dengan keberanian aku. Mengapa pembicaraan ini menjadi begitu serius? Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti kearah mana yang aku pikir. Aku tidak percaya aku merasa begitu memusuhinya.

Ini seperti ia mencoba untuk memperingatkanku.

"Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil nama lahirku adalah keluargaku dan beberapa teman dekat. Yang mana aku menyukainya."

Oh. Dia masih belum mengatakan, 'Panggil aku Suho.' Dia adalah orang yang gila kontrol, tidak ada penjelasan lain, dan sebagian dari diriku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Kate mewawancarainya. Dua orang yang gila kontrol bersama. Plus tentu saja dia nyaris pirang – tepatnya, pirang strawberry – seperti semua wanita di kantornya. Dan dia cantik, alam bawah sadarku mengingatkanku. aku tidak suka memikirkan Suho dan Luhan bersama. Aku menghisap tehku, dan Junmyeon makan sepotong kecil muffinnya.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" Tanya dia.

Wah… dia terus berubah arah.

"Ya."

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu."

Mengapa dia ingin tahu ini? Ini sangat membosankan.

"Ibuku tinggal di Changsa bersama suami barunya Siwon. Ayah tiriku tinggal di Beijing."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku meninggal waktu aku masih bayi."

"Maaf," ia bergumam dan wajah sekilas bermasalah.

"Aku tidak ingat dia."

"Dan ibumu menikah lagi?"

Aku mendengus.

"Bisa dibilang itu."

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan banyak info, kan?" Katanya datar, menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"Begitu juga kamu."

"Kau sudah mewawancarai aku sekali, dan aku bisa mengingat beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menyelidik itu." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

Ya ampun. Dia mengingat pertanyaan tentang 'straight' itu. Sekali lagi, aku sangat malu. Dalam tahun-tahun mendatang, aku tahu, aku akan membutuhkan terapi intensif untuk tidak merasa malu seperti ini setiap kali aku ingat saat ini. Aku mulai mengoceh tentang ibuku – apa pun untuk memblokir memori itu.

"Ibuku seorang yang hebat. Dia seorang romantis yang tak tersembuhkan. Dia saat ini bersama suami keempatnya."

Suho mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"Aku merindukannya," aku melanjutkan. "Dia punya Siwon sekarang. Aku hanya berharap dia bisa mengawasi dan bangkit kembali ketika skema tololnya tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan." Aku tersenyum sayang. Aku tidak melihat ibuku begitu lama. Suho menontonku dengan penuh perhatian, menghisap sesekali kopinya. Aku benar-benar tidak harus melihat mulutnya. Ini mengganggu. Bibir itu.

"Apakah kau akrab dengan ayah tirimu?"

"Tentu saja. aku dibesarkan oleh dia. Dia adalah satu-satunya ayah yang kutahu."

"Dan seperti apa dia?"

"Zhenhuan? Dia… pendiam."

"Itu saja?" Junmyeon bertanya, terkejut.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Apa yang orang ini harapkan? Kisah hidupku?

"Pendiam seperti anak tirinya," Junmyeon menambahkan.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata padanya.

"Dia suka sepak bola – sepak bola Eropa terutama – dan bowling, dan memancing, dan membuat furnitur. Dia seorang tukang kayu. Mantan tentara." Aku menghela napas.

"Kau tinggal dengan dia?"

"Ya. Ibuku bertemu suami nomor tiga ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun. Aku tinggal dengan Zhenhuan."

Dia mengernyitkan mata seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingin hidup dengan ibumu?" Tanya dia.

Aku malu. Ini benar-benar bukan urusannya.

"Suami nomor tiga tinggal di Shanghai. Rumahku berada di Beijing. Dan… kau tahu ibuku baru menikah." Aku berhenti. Ibuku tidak pernah berbicara tentang suami nomor tiga. Kemana arah pembicaraan Junmyeon? Ini bukan urusannya. Ok, dua orang baru bisa melakukan permainan.

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu," aku bertanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ayahku seorang profesor, ibuku adalah seorang dokter anak. Mereka tinggal di Seoul."

Oh… dia memiliki keluarga makmur. Dan aku bertanya-tanya pasangan sukses yang mengadopsi tiga anak, dan salah satunya berubah menjadi manusia tampan yang menguasai dunia bisnis dan menundukkannya sendirian. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Orangtuanya pasti bangga.

"Saudara-saudaramu bekerja apa?"

"Jongin dalam bidang konstruksi, dan Jongdae di Paris, belajar di bawah bimbingan beberapa koki Prancis terkenal." Mata berkabut dengan rasa terganggu. Dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang keluarganya atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar Paris itu indah," bisikku. Mengapa dia tidak mau bicara tentang keluarganya? Apakah karena dia diadopsi?

"Memang indah. Kau pernah kesana?" Tanyanya, kejengkelannya terlupakan.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan daratan Korea dan Tiongkok." Jadi sekarang kita kembali ke hal-hal dasar. Apa yang dia bersembunyi?

"Apakah kau ingin pergi?"

"Ke Paris?" jeritku. Hal ini telah melemparkan keseimbanganku – siapa yang tidak ingin pergi ke Paris? "Tentu saja," aku mengakui. "Tapi Inggris sebenarnya yang benar-benar ingin kunjungi."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menjalankan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya… oh.

"Sebab?"

Aku berkedip cepat. Berkonsentrasilah, Yixing.

"Ini rumah Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Brontë bersaudara, Thomas Hardy. Aku ingin melihat tempat yang mengilhami orang-orang untuk menulis buku yang begitu indah."

Semua pembicaraan mengenai sastra yang hebat mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus belajar. Aku melirik jam tanganku.

"Lebih baik aku pergi. Aku harus belajar."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ya. Mulai Selasa."

"Di mana mobil Luhan-ssi itu?"

"Di parkiran hotel."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih atas tehnya, Mr Kim."

Ia tersenyum aneh, aku punya senyum rahasia kekalahan besar.

"Terima kasih kembali, Yixing. Dengan senang hati. Ayo," dia memerintahkan, dan memegang tangannya kepadaku. Aku menurut, bingung, dan mengikutinya keluar dari coffee shop.

Kami berjalan kembali ke hotel, dan aku ingin mengatakan itu dalam keheningan. Dia setidaknya terlihat tenang seperti biasa, mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya. Sedangkan aku, aku berusaha keras untuk mengukur seberapa jauh acara minum kopi pagi ini. Aku merasa seperti aku telah diwawancarai untuk suatu posisi pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu.

"Apakah kau selalu memakai jeans?" Tanyanya sekonyong-konyong.

"Hampir selalu."

Dia mengangguk.

Kami sudah kembali di persimpangan, di seberang hotel. Pikiranku berputar. Pertanyaan aneh… Dan aku sadar bahwa waktu kita bersama adalah terbatas. Ini dia. Ini dia, dan aku sudah benar-benar mengacaukannya, aku tahu. Mungkin dia punya seseorang.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" Aku berseru. Sialan – Aku mengatakan dengan keras?

Bibirnya kekhasan dalam setengah tersenyum, dan ia melihat ke bawahku.

"Tidak, Yixing. aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran," katanya lembut.

Oh… apa artinya? Dia bukan straight? Oh, mungkin dia – omong kosong! Dia pasti berbohong kepadaku dalam wawancara itu. Dan sejenak, aku pikir dia akan menyusul dengan beberapa penjelasan, beberapa petunjuk untuk pernyataan samar – tapi dia tidak. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mencoba untuk mengatur kembali pikiranku. Aku harus pergi dari dia. Aku berjalan maju, dan aku tersandung, ke arah jalan.

"Sialan, Yixing!" Junmyeon menjerit. Dia menyentak tangan yang dia genggam begitu keras sampai aku jatuh kembali pada dia ketika seorang pengendara sepeda lewat dengan cepat, nyaris menyambarku, menuju arah yang salah di jalan satu arah.

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat – satu ketika aku jatuh, berikutnya aku dalam pelukannya, dan dia memelukku erat-erat di dadanya. Aku menarik napas menyedot aroma yang bersih dan vitalnya. Dia berbau linen segar habis dicuci dan sabun mandi mahal. Ya, itu memabukkan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya. Satu lengannya memelukku, menggenggamku ditubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajahku dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksaku. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, dan aku mendengar napasnya tersentak. Dia menatap ke mataku, dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya, tatapan pembakaran sejenak atau mungkin selamanya… tapi akhirnya, perhatianku tersedot ke mulut yang indah. Oh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun, aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

.

.

.

Bawa FF baru nih hehe. Mungkin bakal fokus ke FF ini. Banyak alur, latar serta nama tokoh yang aku ubah. Karena ini FF yaoi aka gay. Jadi ceritanya lumayan banyak yang ga sama dengan novel aslinya. Ini bukan cerita bikinan gue lho ya. Cuman versi Sulay aja. Thank you. XOXO. Reviewnya boleh:3

Ydyakonenko: udah aku edit ya eon hehe

Kevinwu: ada 26 chapter heuheuheu:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Fifty Shades of Junmyeon**

 **(Sulay Version)**

 **Genre :**

• Romance

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 **Summary:** _Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra_ _Zhang Yixing_ _secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses K_ _im Junmyeon_ _untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi._

 _Y_ _ixing_ _yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika J_ _unmyeon_ _memperingatkan Y_ _ixing_ _untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya._

 _Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Y_ _ixing_ _, J_ _unmyeon_ _mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis J_ _unmyeon_ _, Y_ _ixing_ _ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-J_ _unmyeon_ _adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam_ _dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol._

 _Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Y_ _ixing_ _belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri._ _ **SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita**_

.

 **Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter 4.**

 _ReCapt:_ _"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya. Satu lengannya memelukku, menggenggamku ditubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajahku dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksaku. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, dan aku mendengar napasnya tersentak. Dia menatap ke mataku, dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya, tatapan pembakaran sejenak atau mungkin selamanya… tapi akhirnya, perhatianku tersedot ke mulut yang indah. Oh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun, aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin merasakan bibirny_ _a diatas_ _bibirku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cium aku sialan! Aku mohon, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku lumpuh dengan keinginan yang aneh dan asing, benar-benar terpikat olehnya. Aku menatap mulut Kim Junmyeon yang indah seperti pahatan, terpesona, dan dia menatapku, tatapannya menyipit, matanya gelap.

Dia bernapas lebih keras dari biasanya, dan aku sudah berhenti bernapas sama sekali. Aku dalam pelukannya.

Cium aku, aku mohon. Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam, dan kepalanya memberiku goyang kecil seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan diamku. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, dengan tujuan baru, tekad baja.

"Yixing, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan seme yang tepat untukmu," bisiknya.

Apa? Darimana asalnya ini? Tentunya aku seharusnya yang memutuskan itu. Aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, dan kepalaku berputar karena penolakan.

"Tarik napas, Yixing, bernapas. Aku akan membantumu berdiri dan membiarkan kau pergi," katanya pelan, dan dia dengan lembut mendorongku.

Adrenalin telah mengalir melalui tubuhku, dari nyaris tertabrak pengendara sepeda atau mabuk karena berdekatan dengan Suho, membuatku tegang dan lemah. TIDAK! Jiwaku berteriak saat ia menarik diri, membuatku seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Dia meletakkan tangan di bahuku, memegangku dalam jangkauannya, melihat reaksiku hati-hati. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah bahwa aku ingin dicium, sepertinya cukup jelas, dan ia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan aku. Aku benar-benar telah menghancurkan acara minum kopi pagi ini.

"Aku sudah berdiri," aku bernapas, menemukan suaraku. "Terima kasih," aku bergumamku dibanjiri dengan penghinaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku salah membaca situasi di antara kita sama sekali? Aku harus menjauh dari dia.

"Untuk apa?" Ia mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak menarik tangannya dariku.

"Untuk menyelamatkanku," bisikku.

"Idiot itu menggunakan jalur yang salah. Aku senang aku di sini. Aku ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Apakah kau ingin masuk dan duduk di hotel sebentar?" Dia melepaskanku, tangan di samping tubuhnya, dan aku berdiri di depannya merasa seperti orang tolol.

Dengan mengoyang kepala, aku menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Semua harapan samarku yang tak terucapkan telah putus. Dia tidak menginginkanku. Berpikir apa aku ini? Aku mengomeli diri sendiri. Apa yang akan Kim Junmyeon inginkan darimu? Pikiran bawah sadarku mengolok-olok. Aku memeluk diri sendiri dan berbalik menghadapi jalan dan lega bahwa pria hijau telah muncul. Aku segera berjalan melintasi jalan, sadar bahwa Junmyeon belakangku. Di luar hotel, aku berbalik sebentar untuk menghadap padanya tapi tidak bisa menatap mata.

"Terima kasih atas teh dan pemotretannya," bisikku.

"Yixing… aku…" Dia berhenti, dan kesedihan dalam suaranya menuntut perhatianku, jadi aku terpaksa sedikit menatap ke arahnya. Mata cokelatnya suram saat ia membelai rambutnya.

Dia tampak sedih, frustrasi, ekspresinya tegang, semua kontrol hati-hati miliknya telah menguap.

"Apa, Suho?" Tukasku kesal. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Aku hanya ingin membawa pergi harga diriku yang rapuh dan terluka menjauh darinya dan entah bagaimana caranya merawat kembali sampai sehat.

"Semoga berhasil dengan ujianmu," bisiknya.

Hah? Inilah sebabnya mengapa ia terlihat begitu putus asa? Inikah ucapan perpisahaannya? Hanya memberiku ucapan semoga berhasil dalam ujianku?

"Terima kasih." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam suaraku. "Selamat tinggal, Mr. Kim." Aku berbalik, samar-samar kagum bahwa aku tidak tersandung, dan tanpa memandang untuk kedua kalinya, aku menghilang di trotoar menuju garasi bawah tanah.

Setelah berada di garasi beton gelap dan dingin dengan cahaya neon suram, aku bersandar di dinding dan menyandarkan kepala di tanganku. Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan? Air mata tanpa diminta dan tidak diinginkan menggenang di mataku. Mengapa aku menangis? Aku merosot ke lantai, marah pada diri sendiri untuk reaksiku yang tak masuk akal. Menekuk lututku, aku merapatkan pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin membuat diriku sekecil mungkin. Mungkin rasa sakit yang tidak masuk akal ini akan semakin mengecil ketika aku menyusutkan diri.

Menempatkan kepalaku berlutut, aku membiarkan air mata irasional jatuh tak terkendali. Aku menangis karena kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku punyai. Bagaimana konyolnya. Berduka pada sesuatu yang pernah ada – harapan, mimpiku yang hancur dan perkiraan yang buruk.

Aku belum pernah berada pada posisi ditolak. Oke… aku mungkin orang yang terakhir dipilih oleh tim basket atau voli – tetapi aku mengerti bahwa – berlari dan melakukan sesuatu yang lain pada saat yang sama seperti memantulkan atau melempar bola bukan keahlianku. Aku punya kekurangan serius dalam bidang olahraga.

Secara romantis, aku tidak pernah menempatkan diriku di luar sana, sekalipun. Rasa tidak aman seumur hidup.

Aku terlalu pucat, terlalu langsing, tidak terkoordinasi, daftar panjang kesalahanku takkan habis. Jadi aku selalu menjadi orang yang menolak pengagum yang mendekat. Ada yang seme di kelas kimiaku yang menyukaiku, tapi tak seorangpun pernah memicu minatku – tak satupun kecuali Kim terkutuk Junmyeon. Mungkin aku harus lebih ramah terhadap orang-orang seperti Chanyeol dan Jackson Wang, meskipun aku yakin tidak satu pun dari mereka ditemukan menangis sendirian di tempat gelap.

Mungkin aku hanya perlu menangis.

Stop! Berhenti Sekarang! – Pikiran bawah sadarku secara kiasan berteriak padaku, lengan dilipat, bersandar pada satu kaki dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan frustrasi. Masuk ke mobil, pulang, segera belajar. Lupakan tentang dia… Sekarang! Dan berhenti berkubang pada tindakan mengasihani diri sendiri.

Aku menghela napas dalam, memantapkannya dan berdiri. Kuatkan diri Zhang. Aku berjalan menuju mobil Luhan, menyeka air mata dari wajahku. Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi. aku hanya akan menulis kejadian ini sebagai pengalaman dan berkonsentrasi pada ujianku.

Luhan duduk di meja makan dengan laptopnya ketika aku tiba. Senyum ramahnya memudar ketika ia melihatku.

"Yixing apa yang terjadi?"

Oh tidak… bukan si penyelidik Luhan. Aku menggeleng padanya seakan mengatakan mundurlah sekarang Luhan – tetapi aku mungkin juga akan berhadapan dengan, si buta, bisu, tuli.

"Kau habis menangis," dia punya bakat yang luar biasa untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas kadang-kadang. "Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan padamu?" Ia menggeram, dan wajahnya – ya ampun, dia menakutkan.

"Tidak ada Lu." Itulah masalah sebenarnya. Pikiran itu membawa senyum kecut di wajahku. "Lalu mengapa engkau menangis? Kau tidak pernah menangis," katanya, suaranya melembut. Dia berdiri, mata hijaunya penuh dengan keprihatinan. Dia mejuluarkan tangannya dan memelukku.

Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu agar dia tidak mengejar lagi.

"Aku hampir saja ditabrak seorang pengendara sepeda." Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan, tapi ini mengalihkan perhatian Luhan sejenak dari… dia.

"Ya ampun Yixing – apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka?" Dia memegangku di lengan panjang dan melakukan pemeriksaan cepat secara visual padaku.

"Tidak Junmyeon menyelamatkanku," bisikku. "Tapi aku cukup terguncang."

"Aku tidak terkejut. Bagaimana kopinya? Aku tahu kau benci kopi."

"Aku minum teh. Baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dilaporkan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia meminta aku."

"Dia menyukai kau Yixing." Dia turun tangan.

"Tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan bertemu dia lagi" Ya, aku berusaha terdengar acuh.

"Oh?"

Sial. Dia tertarik. Aku berjalan ke dapur sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Ya… dia sedikit diatas kelasku Luhan," kataku sedatar yang aku bisa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh Lu, itu sudah jelas." Aku berputar dan menghadapnya saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Bukan untukku," katanya. "Oke, dia punya lebih banyak uang daripadamu, tapi ia punya uang lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang di Korea Selatan!"

"Luhan dia-" aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yixing! Demi Tuhan – berapa kali harusku katakan? Kau total babe," potong dia. Oh tidak. Dia mengomel ini lagi.

"Luhan, tolonglah. aku perlu belajar" Aku memotongnya. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau ingin melihat artikel itu? Sudah selesai. Jackson mengambil beberapa foto bagus."

Apakah aku memerlukan pengingat visual dari Kim aku-tidak-ingin-kau Junmyeon?

"Tentu," aku menyulap senyum di wajahku dan berjalan ke laptop. Dan itu dia, menatapku dalam warna hitam dan putih, menatapku dan menemukan segala kurangku.

Aku berpura-pura membaca artikel, sepanjang waktu membalas tatapan mantap cokelatnya, mencari foto untuk memdapat petunjuk mengapa ia bukan seme yang tepat untukku – katanya sendiri padaku. Dan tiba-tiba, jadi jelas sekali. Dia terlalu tampan. kita adalah kutub terpisah dan dari dua dunia yang sangat berbeda. Aku punya visi diriku sebagai Icarus terbang terlalu dekat ke matahari dan jatuh dan terbakar sebagai hasilnya. Kata-katanya masuk akal. Dia bukan pria yang tepat untukku.

Inilah yang ia maksudkan, dan itu membuat penolakannya lebih mudah diterima… nyaris. Aku bisa menerimanya. Aku paham.

"Sangat bagus Lu," ujarku. "Aku akan belajar." Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi untuk sekarang, aku bersumpah pada diri sendiri, dan membuka catatan revisiku, aku mulai membaca.

Hanya ketika aku di tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidur, aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang pada pagiku yang aneh. Aku terus kembali ke kutipan 'aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran', dan aku marah karena aku tidak menerkam informasi ini lebih cepat, ketika aku masih dalam pelukannya secara halus memintanya dengan setiap sel dari tubuhku untuk menciumku. Dia mengatakan di sana dan saat itu juga. Dia tidak menginginku sebagai pacar. Aku berbaring menyamping. Iseng-iseng, aku bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin dia hidup selibat? Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai melayang. Mungkin dia menunggu seseorang. Yah bukan untukmu, alam bawah sadar kantukku melakukan tarikan akhir padaku sebelum melepaskan diri pada mimpiku.

Dan malam itu, aku bermimpi tentang mata cokelat, pola berdaun dalam susu, dan aku berlari melalui tempat-tempat gelap dengan jalur pencahayaan yang menakutkan, dan aku tak tahu apakah aku berlari menuju sesuatu atau menjauhinya… itu tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Aku meletakkan penaku. Selesai. Ujian akhirku sudah berakhir. Aku merasakan senyum puas tersebar di wajahku. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya sepanjang minggu aku sudah tersenyum. Ini Jumat, dan kita akan merayakan malam ini, benar-benar merayakannya. Aku bahkan mungkin mabuk! Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelumnya. Aku memandang ke seberang aula olahraga pada Luhan, dan dia masih menulis dengan sibuk, lima menit sebelum akhir. Ini dia, akhir karir akademisku. aku tidak akan pernah duduk di deretan mahasiswa cemas dan terisolasi lagi. Di dalam kepalaku, aku melakukan jungkir balik anggun, memahami dengan sangat baik bahwa satu-satunya tempat aku bisa melakukan jungkir balik anggun hanya ada disana. Luhan berhenti menulis dan meletakkan pena ke bawah. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan aku menangkap senyum puasnya juga.

Kami kembali ke apartemen bersama-sama dengan Mercedesnya, menolak untuk membahas tugas akhir kami. Luhan lebih peduli tentang apa yang akan dia pakai ke bar malam ini. Aku sibuk merogoh tas untuk mencari kunci.

 _Mengapa engkau tidak bilang padaku ada bahaya? Mengapa engkau tidak memperingatkanku?_

 _Para u_ _ke_ _tahu apa yang harus mereka jaga, karena mereka membaca novel-novel yang mengatakan pada mereka tipuan-tipuan ini …_

"Yixing, ada paket untukmu." Luhan berdiri di tangga ke pintu depan memegang bungkusan kertas cokelat. Aneh. Aku tidak memesan apapun dari Aladdin baru-baru ini.

Luhan memberiku bungkusan dan mengambil kunciku untuk membuka pintu depan. Ini ditujukan kepada Mr Zhang Yixing. Tak ada alamat atau nama pengirim.

Mungkin itu dari ibuku atau Zhenhuan.

"Mungkin dari keluargaku."

"Bukalah!" Luhan sangat tertarik saat ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil Champagne.

Aku membuka bungkusan itu, dan di dalamnya aku menemukan kotak terbuat dari separuh kulit berisi tiga buku yang tertutup kain yang tampaknya identik dengan kain tua dalam kondisi sempurna dan kartu putih polos. Ditulis di satu sisi, dengan tinta hitam dengan tulisan tangan bersambung rapi, adalah :

Aku mengenali kutipan dari Tess. Aku tertegun dengan ironi saat aku baru saja menghabiskan tiga jam menulis tentang novel-novel Thomas Hardy di ujian akhirku. Mungkin tak ada ironi… mungkin itu disengaja. aku memeriksa buku dengan teliti, tiga volume Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Aku membuka penutup depan. Ditulis dalam huruf tua di plat depan adalah:

'London: Jack R. Osgood, McIlvaine dan Co, 1891.'

Ya tuhan – ini adalah edisi pertama. Buku-buku ini pasti bernilai tinggi, dan aku segera tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Luhan ada di bahuku menatap buku-buku itu. Dia mengambil kartunya.

"Edisi Pertama," bisikku.

"Tidak." Mata Luhan melebar seperti tak percaya. "Junmyeon?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tak mungkin orang lain, pasti dia."

"Apa maksud kartu ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir itu peringatan – sejujurnya dia terus memperingatkanku. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Aku tidak menggedor pintunya setiap saat." Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin membicarakan tentang dia, Yixing, tapi dia serius suka kamu. Memperingatan atau tidak. "

UAku tidak membiarkan diriku menggerutu tentang Kim Junmyeon selama seminggu terakhir. Oke… jadi mata cokelatnya masih menghantui mimpiku, dan aku tahu itu akan butuh waktu sangat lama untuk menghapus sentuhan tangannya di tubuhku dan aromanya dari otakku. Mengapa dia mengirimkan ini?

Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak tepat baginya.

"Aku telah menemukan satu edisi pertama Tess dijual di Seoul seharga ₩15.000.000,00. Tapi punyamu dalam kondisi jauh lebih baik. Buku ini pasti berharga lebih mahal lagi." Luhan sedang berkonsultasi dengan baik temannya : Google.

"Kutipan ini – Tess mengatakan kepada ibunya setelah Alec D'Urberville telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dengan dia."

"Aku tahu," renung Luhan. "Apa yang coba dia sampaikan?"

"Aku tak tahu, dan aku tidak peduli. Aku tak bisa menerima ini dari dia. Aku akan mengirimnya kembali dengan kutipan sama membingungkannya dari bagian tak jelas dari buku ini."

"Cacian dimana Malaikat Clare bilang minggatlah?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah benar-benar datar.

"Ya, cacian itu." Aku tertawa. Aku suka Luhan, dia begitu setia dan mendukung. Aku mengepak ulang buku-buku itu dan meninggalkannya di meja makan. Luhan mengulurkan segelas sampanye.

"Untuk selesainya ujian dan kehidupan baru kita di Seoul," dia menyeringai.

"Untuk selesainya ujian, kehidupan baru kita di Seoul, dan hasil yang sangat baik." Kita menyentuhkan gelas satu sama lain dan minum.

.

.

.

Barnya bising dan sibuk, penuh dengan mahasiswa yang akan segera lulusan untuk segera menganggur. Jackson bergabung dengan kita. Dia akan lulus satu tahun lagi, tapi dia dalam mood untuk party dan membuat kita masuk kesemangat kebebasan baru dengan membeli satu pitcher margarita bagi kita semua. Saat aku minum gelas kelimaku, aku tahu ini bukan ide yang bagus setelah minum sampanye.

"Jadi apa sekarang Yixing?" Jackson berteriak padaku mengatasi kebisingan.

"Luhan dan aku akan pindah ke Seoul. Orang tua Luhan telah membeli sebuah kondominium di sana untuknya. "

"Aigo, bagaimana orang lainnya hidup. Tapi kau akan kembali untuk pertunjukanku."

"Tentu saja, Jackson, aku tidak akan melewatkannya." Aku tersenyum, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Ini sangat berarti bagiku jika kau datang pada acaraku Yixing," bisiknya di telingaku. "Margarita lagi?"

"Jackson Wang – apa kau mencoba membuatku mabuk? Karenaku pikir itu berhasil." Aku tertawa.

"Aku pikir lebih baik aku minum bir. Aku akan pergi mengambil pitcher buat kita."

"Tambah minumannya, Yixing!" Luhan berteriak.

Luhan bersama cowok yang tinggi dan sexy itu ia bernama Sehun. Lengan Luhan diatas pundak Sehun. Dia menyerah mengambil foto dari kemabukan yang mengelilingi dia. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Luhan. Dia mengenakan kemeja kebesaran, celana jins ketat, dan sepatu hak tinggi, rambut dibiarkan ke bawah dengan lembut di sekitar wajahnya, dandanan menakjubkan yang biasa untuknya. Aku, hanya pakai Converse dan t-shirt lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi aku mengenakan celana jinsku yang paling bagus. Aku melepaskan diri dari Jackson dan bangkit dari meja kita. Whoa. Kepalaku berputar. aku harus berpegangan bagian belakang kursi. Tequila berbasis Koktail bukan ide yang bagus. Aku berjalan ke bar dan memutuskan bahwa aku harus ke ruang rias sementara aku masih bisa berdiri. Ide bagus, Yixing.

Aku terhuyung-huyung melewati kerumunan. Tentu saja, ada antrian, tapi setidaknya itu tenang dan sejuk di koridor. Aku meraih ponselku untuk meringankan kebosanan mengantri. Hmm… Siapa yang yang terakhirku telpon? Apakah Jackson? Sebelum itu ada nomor yang tak kukenali. Oh ya. Junmyeon, aku pikir ini adalah nomor teleponnya. Aku tertawa. Aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, mungkin aku akan membangunkannya. Mungkin ia dapat memberitahuku mengapa dia mengirimkan buku-buku itu dan pesan samar. Jika dia ingin aku menjauh, ia seharusnya tidak menggangguku. Aku menekan seringai mabukku dan menekan panggilan otomatis. Dia menjawab pada dering kedua.

"Yixing?" Dia sepertinya terkejut mendengar suaraku. Nah, terus terang, aku juga heran aku meneleponnya.

Lalu otakku yang bingung segera sadar… bagaimana dia tahu ini aku?

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan aku buku?" Cercaku padanya.

"Yixing, kau oke? Kau kedengarnya aneh." Suaranya penuh perhatian.

"Aku bukan orang anehnya, kau orangnya," Tuduhku. Nah – jangan bilang padanya, keberanianku didorong oleh alkohol.

"Yixing, kau minum?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku – ingin tahu. Dimana kau?"

"Di sebuah bar."

"Bar mana?" Dia terdengar putus asa.

"Sebuah bar di Chungnam."

"Bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Aku akan menemukan caranya." Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.

"Bar apa namanya?"

"Kenapa kau mengirimkanku buku, Suho?"

"Yixing, di mana kau, katakan sekarang."

Nada suaranya begitu, sangat diktator, gila kontrol seperti biasanya. Aku membayangkan dia sebagai sutradara film jadul memakai celana menunggang kuda, memegang megafon kuno dan cambuk kuda. Gambaran ini membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau begitu… mendominasi." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Xing, bantulah aku, di manakah kau?"

Kim Junmyeon menyumpahiku. Aku tertawa lagi. "Aku di Chungnam… itu jauh dari Seoul."

"Chungnam sebelah mana?"

"Selamat malam, Suho."

"Yixing!"

Aku menutup telepon. Ha! Meskipun ia tidak memberitahuku tentang buku itu. Aku mengerutkan kening. Misi tidak tercapai. aku benar-benar lumayan mabuk – kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman saat aku masuk antrian. Yah, tujuan dari ini adalah untuk mabuk. Aku telah berhasil. Inilah rasanya – mungkin bukan pengalaman untuk diulang kembali. Barisan ini telah bergerak, dan sekarang giliranku. Aku menatap kosong pada poster di belakang pintu toilet yang menganjurkan kebaikan seks yang aman. Ya ampun, apa barusan aku menelpon Kim Junmyeon? Sial. HPku berdering dan itu membuatku melompat. Aku menjerit kaget.

"Hai," aku bicara takut-takut ke telepon. Aku tidak memperhitungkan hal ini.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," katanya dan menutup telepon. Hanya Kim Junmyeon yang bisa terdengar begitu tenang dan begitu mengancam pada saat yang sama.

Ya tuhan. Aku menarik keatas celana jeansku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Datang untuk menjemputku? Oh tidak. Aku mau muntah… tidak… Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu dulu. Dia hanya bermain-main dengan kepalaku. Aku tidak mengatakan di mana aku berada. Dia tak akan menemukanku di sini. Selain itu butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai ke sini dari Seoul, dan kita sudah lama pergi saat itu. Aku mencuci tangan dan memeriksa wajahku di cermin.

Aku terlihat memerah dan sedikit tidak fokus. Hmm… tequila.

Aku menunggu di bar sepertinya lama sekali untuk dapat satu pitcher bir dan akhirnya kembali ke meja.

"Kau sudah pergi begitu lama." Luhan menegurku. "Di mana kau?"

"Aku antri di kamar kecil."

Jackson dan Sehun sedang berdebat panas tentang tim bisbol lokal kita. Jackson berhenti dalam omelannya untuk menuangkan bir pada kita semua, dan aku meneguk dengan rakus.

"Luhan, aku lebih baik keluar sebentar buat menghirup udara segar."

"Yixing, kau benar-benar kelas ringan."

"Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit."

Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang lagi. Aku mulai merasa mual, kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman, dan kakiku sedikit goyah. Lebih goyah dari biasanya.

Minum di udara malam dingin di tempat parkir membuatku menyadari betapa mabuknya aku.

Pandanganku mulai terpengaruh, dan aku benar-benar melihat segala sesuatu menjadi dua seperti di film kartun Tom and Jerry. Aku pikir aku akan muntah. Mengapa aku membiarkan diriku seperti ini?

"Yixing," Jackson telah bergabung denganku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku pikir aku terlalu banyak minum." Aku tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Aku juga," bisiknya, dan mata gelapnya mengamatiku dengan penuh perhatian. "Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Dia bertanya dan melangkah lebih dekat, menempatkan lengannya di tubuhku.

"Jackson, Aku tak apa-apa. Aku bisa berdiri." Aku mencoba dan mendorongnya dengan agak lemah.

"Yixing, ayolah," ia berbisik, dan sekarang dia memegangku dalam pelukannya, menarikku lebih dekat.

"Jackson, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu Yixing, kumohon." Tangannya yang satu ada di punggungku, yang lainnya di daguku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ya ampun… dia akan menciumku. "Tidak Jackson, berhenti… tidak." Aku mendorongnya, tapi dia seperti dinding otot yang keras, dan aku tak bisa menggeser dia.

Tangannya telah tergelincir ke rambutku, dan dia memegang kepalaku.

"Ayolah, Yixing, jebal," ia berbisik didepan bibirku. Napasnya lembut dan bau terlalu manis – dari margarita dan bir. Dia menjatuhkan ciuman sepanjang rahangku sampai ke sisi mulutku. Aku merasa panik, mabuk, dan tak terkendali. Perasaan itu membuatku seperti tercekik.

"Jackson, tidak," aku memohon. Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Kau adalah temanku, dan aku pikir aku akan muntah.

"Aku pikir lelaki itu mengatakan tidak."

Sebuah suara dalam kegelapan berkata pelan. Ya ampun! Kim Junmyeon, dia ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa? Jackson melepaskanku.

"Junmyeon," katanya singkat. Aku melirik cemas ke arah Suho. Dia menatap tajam Jackson, dan dia marah. Sial. Perutku bergejolak, dan aku membungkuk, tubuhku tidak lagi bisa mentolerir alkohol, dan aku muntah dengan hebat ke tanah.

"Ugh – anio, Yixing!" Jackson melompat mundur dengan jijik. Junmyeon meraih rambutku dan menariknya keluar dari jalur semburan dan dengan lembut menuntunku ke petak bunga di tepi tempat parkir. Aku perhatikan, dengan rasa syukur yang mendalam, bahwa disini relatif gelap.

"Jika kau mau muntah lagi, lakukan di sini. Aku akan memegangimu." Satu lengannya ada di bahuku – yang satunya memegang rambutku agar menjauhkan dari wajahku. Aku mencoba dengan canggung untuk mendorong dia pergi, tapi aku muntah lagi… dan lagi. Oh sialan…

Berapa lama ini akan berlangsung? Bahkan ketika sudah kosong dan tidak ada yang keluar, muntahan kering yang mengerikan melanda tubuhku. Aku bersumpah dalam hati bahwa aku tidak akan pernah minum lagi. Ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan. Akhirnya, berhenti.

Tanganku bertumpu pada dinding bata dari bedeng bunga, hampir tidak kuat menyangga – muntah dengan deras itu melelahkan. Junmyeon menarik tangannya dariku dan mengangsurkan padaku saputangan.

Hanya dia yang punya saputangan linen bermonogram yang baru dicuci, Dior. Aku tidak tahu kau masih bisa membeli ini. Samar-samar aku ingin tahu apa arti singkatan huruf T ketika menyeka mulutku. Aku tidak bisa untuk menatapnya. Aku dibanjiri dengan rasa malu, jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin ditelan oleh azalea di petak bunga dan di mana saja kecuali disini.

Jackson masih ada dekat pintu masuk bar, mengamati kami. Aku merintih dan menutupi wajahku. Ini pasti menjadi momen terburuk dari hidupku. Kepalaku masih berputar saat aku mencoba untuk mengingat saat yang lebih buruk dibanding saat ini – dan aku hanya bisa mengingat penolakan Suho – dan ini begitu, begitu banyak nuansa gelap dalam hal penghinaan.

Aku mengambil risiko mengintip dia. Dia menatap ke arahku, wajahnya tenang, tak memberikan tanda apapun. Berbalik, aku melirik Jackson yang dia juga terlihat cukup malu dan seperti aku, terintimidasi oleh Junmyeon. Aku memelototi dia. Aku memiliki beberapa pilihan kata untuk apa yang disebut temanku, tidak ada yang aku bisa ulang di depan CEO Kim Junmyeon. Yixing dengan siapa kau bercanda, dia barusan melihatmu terlempar ke tanah dan masuk kedalam tanaman lokal. Tak ada yang menyamarkan kekuranganmu dari perilaku wanita terhormat.

"Aku akan emm… bertemu denganmu di dalam," Jackson bergumam, tapi kami berdua mengabaikan dia, dan dia ngeloyor kembali ke dalam gedung. Aku sendirian dengan Junmyeon. Dobel sialan. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

Minta maaf untuk panggilan teleponku.

"Maaf," aku bergumam, menatap sapu tangan yang aku genggam dengan khawatir dengan jariku. Ini sangat lembut.

"Apa yang kau sesalkan Yixing?"

Oh sial, dia ingin menyiksaku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Terutama panggilan telponku, menjadi mabuk. Oh, dan seterusnya," bisikku, merasakan kulitku meningkat warnanya. Tolong, bisakah aku mati sekarang?

"Kita semua berada di sini, mungkin tidak sebegitu dramatis seperti kau," katanya datar. "Ini tentang mengetahui batasmu, Yixing. Maksudku, aku orang yang suka mendorong sampai batas, tapi sungguh ini tak ada apa-apanya. Apa kau membuat kebiasaan berperilaku semacam ini?"

Kepalaku berdengung karena kelebihan alkohol dan rasa risih. Apa hubungannya dengan dia? Aku tidak mengundang dia di sini. Dia terdengar seperti pria paruh baya memarahiku seperti anak yang bersalah. Sebagian dari diriku ingin mengatakan, jika aku ingin mabuk setiap malam seperti ini, maka itu keputusanku dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia – tapi aku tidak cukup berani. Tidak sekarang ketika aku barusan muntah di depannya. Kenapa dia masih berdiri di sana?

"Tidak," kataku menyesal. "Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelum dan sekarang aku tidak punya keinginan untuk mengulangnya lagi."

Aku hanya tidak paham mengapa dia ada di sini. Aku mulai merasa lemas. Ia melihatku goyah dan meraihku sebelum aku jatuh dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, memelukku dekat dengan dadanya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisiknya.

"Aku perlu memberitahu Luhan." Lagi-lagi… aku dalam pelukannya.

"Saudaraku dapat memberitahu dia."

"Apa?"

"Saudaraku Jongin sedang berbicara dengan Luhan."

"Oh?" Aku tidak mengerti.

"Dia bersamaku saat kau menelepon."

"Di Seoul?" Aku bingung.

"Tidak, aku menginap di Lotte City."

Masih? Mengapa?

"Bagaimana kau menemukan aku?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu, Yixing."

Oh, tentu saja seperti itu. Bagaimana itu mungkin? Apakah itu legal? Penguntit, bisikan bawah sadarku melalui awan tequila yang masih mengambang di otakku, tapi entah bagaimana, karena itu dia, aku tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau bawa jaket atau tas?"

"Err… ya, aku kesini membawa keduanya. Tolong, aku perlu memberitahu Luhan. Dia akan khawatir," Mulut ditarik menjadi garis keras, dan dia mendesah berat.

"Jika kau memaksa."

Dia menetapkanku, dan, menarik tanganku, membawaku kembali ke bar. Aku merasa lemah, masih mabuk, takut, lelah dan pada tingkat yang aneh merasa senang luar biasa. Dia mencengkeram tanganku – seperti jalur emosi yang membingungkan. Aku perlu setidaknya seminggu untuk memproses semuanya ini.

Ini berisik, berdesakan, dan musik sudah mulai sehingga ada banyak orang di lantai dansa. Luhan tak ada di meja kita, dan Jackson telah menghilang. Jaebum tampak bingung

"Di mana Luhan?" Aku berteriak pada Jaebum mengatasi kebisingan. Kepalaku mulai terasa dipukul seiring irama bass.

"Menari," Jaebum berteriak, dan aku bisa bilang bahwa dia marah. Dia melirik Junmyeon dengan curiga.

Aku berusaha memakai jaket hitamku dan menempatkan tas kecilku dipundak sehingga menempel dipinggulku. Aku siap untuk pergi, begitu aku telah melihat Luhan.

"Dia di lantai dansa," aku menyentuh lengan Christian dan berteriak ke atas di telinganya, menggesek rambutnya dengan hidungku, bau bersih, bau segar. Oh. Semua perasaan asing terlarang yang telah aku coba untuk menolak muncul dan mengamuk melalui tubuh lemahku. Aku memerah, dan pada suatu tempat yang dalam, dalam di ototku menegang nikmat.

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku dan meraih tanganku lagi dan membawa aku ke bar. Dia dilayani dengan segera, tidak ada kata menunggu untuk Mr. 'gila-kontrol' Kim. Apakah segala sesuatu datang begitu mudah padanya? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia pesan.

Dia mengulurkan gelas yang sangat besar berisi air es.

"Minumlah," Dia meneriakkan perintahnya padaku.

Lampu-lampu yang bergerak memutar dan berubah ketika mengiringi musik memunculkan cahaya berwarna aneh dan membayangi seluruh bar dan orang didalamnya. Dia bergantian warna menjadi hijau, biru, putih, dan merah setan. Dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku meneguk air dengan hati-hati.

"Semuanya," teriak dia.

Dia begitu sombong. Tangannya menyisir rambut acak-acakannya. Dia tampak frustrasi, marah. Apa masalahnya? Selain gadis mabuk konyol meneleponnya di tengah malam sehingga dia pikir dia perlu diselamatkan. Dan ternyata dia perlu diselamatkan dari seorang teman yang tergila-gila padanya. Kemudian melihat dia menjadi muntah dengan payah di kakinya. Oh Yixing … yang kau akan hidup dengan ini? Bawah sadarku secara kiasan berdecak dan memelototiku. Aku bergoyang sedikit, dan ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku untuk menstabilkan tubuhku. Aku melakukan apa yang dia bilang dan minum semuanya. Itu membuatku merasa mual. Mengambil gelas dariku, ia meletakkannya di bar. Aku melihat secara kabur apa yang dia kenakan ; kemeja linen longgar putih, celana jeans nyaman, sepatu Converse hitam, dan jaket bergaris-garis gelap. Kancing kemejanya terbuka di bagian atas, dan aku melihat rambut tersebar di sela-selanya. Dalam bingkai pikiran gugupku, dia terlihat lezat.

Dia mengambil tanganku sekali lagi. Ya tuhan – ia membawaku ke lantai dansa. Sial.

Aku tidak suka menari. Dia bisa merasakan keenggananku, dan di bawah lampu warna-warni, aku dapat melihat senyum geli, sedikit sinis. Dia memberikan tarikan tajam di tanganku, dan aku dalam pelukannya lagi, dan dia mulai bergerak, membawaku dengan dia. Oh, dia bisa menari, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa aku mengikuti setiap langkah demi langkahnya. Mungkin karena aku mabuk hingga aku bisa mengikutinya. Dia memelukku erat-erat didekapannya, tubuhnya menempel tubuhku… jika dia tidak mencengkeramku begitu erat, aku yakin aku akan pingsan di depannya. Di belakang pikiranku, peringatan ibuku yang sering dia ucapkan datang padaku : 'Jangan pernah percaya seorang seme yang bisa menari'.

Dia membawa kami melalui kerumunan ramai penari ke sisi lain dari lantai dansa, dan kami ada di samping Luhan dan Jongin, saudara Suho. Musik yang berdetak keras dan curiga diluar dan didalam kepalaku. Aku terkesiap. Luhan mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dia menggoyang pantatnya, dan dia hanya melakukan itu apabila dia menyukai seseorang. Benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Ini berarti akan ada kita bertiga sewaktu sarapan pagi besok. Luhan!

Suho membungkuk dan berteriak di telinga Jongin. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Jongin tinggi dengan bahu lebar, rambut cokelat keriting, dan mata bersinar jahat berkilauan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan warnanya di bawah sorotan lampu. Jongin menyeringai, dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, yang mana ia dengan senang hati menjadi… Luhan! Bahkan dalam keadaan mabukku, aku terkejut. Dia baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dia mengangguk pada apa pun yang Luhan katakan dan menyeringai padaku dan melambaikan tangan. Suho menarik kami menjauh dari lantai dansa dalam waktu cepat.

Tapi aku tak sempat bicara padanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku bisa mengira menuju kemana akhirnya mereka berdua. Aku perlu menguliahi dia tentang seks yang aman. Di bagian belakang pikiranku, aku berharap dia membaca salah satu poster di belakang pintu toilet. Pikiranku saling bertabrakan dalam otakku, melawan mabuk, rasanya berputar. Ini sangat hangat di sini, begitu bising, begitu penuh warna – terlalu terang. Kepalaku mulai berputar, oh tidak… dan aku bisa merasakan lantai sepertinya mendekati wajahku atau apa yang kurasakan semacam itu.

Hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan dalam pelukan Kim Junmyeon adalah umpatan kerasnya. "Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Bawa FF baru nih hehe. Mungkin bakal fokus ke FF ini. Banyak alur, latar serta nama tokoh yang aku ubah. Karena ini FF yaoi aka gay. Jadi ceritanya lumayan banyak yang ga sama dengan novel aslinya. Ini bukan cerita bikinan gue lho ya. Cuman versi Sulay aja. Thank you. XOXO. Reviewnya boleh:3. Maaf kawan aku bukan pecinta crack pair. Demi jalannya cerita. Mohon dimengerti*bow*. Diusahain tiap hari up. Hehe soalnya ini cuman remake doang kan. Apalagi ada 26 bab. Aku usahain juga sebelum puasa up nya sering. Jadi yang Daddy I Love You dan El Dorado hiatus dulu. Hehe, mohon pengertiannya ya. Gomawo

.

.

.

 _AqueousXback: ada novelnya wkwkwk aku sih sebenernya udh baca beberapa cuman ga bersemangat aja kalo bukan sulay. Pada akhirnya aku remake dan aku sendiri yang keringet dingin wkwkwk._

 _Bunnysheep91: jangan di tonton atuh. Tontonnya kalo di remake jadi sulay:p iya ada 26 chapter hehe. Masih dalam tahap ya._

 _Iruyori: makasih ya hehe *bow* emang junmyeon sombong abis. Udh di edit kok. Makasih udah liatin hehe._

 _Kevinwu: sok misterius dan sok cakep wkwkwk emang cakep sih_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifty Shades of Junmyeon**

 **(Sulay Version)**

 **Genre :**

• Romance

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 **Summary:** _Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra_ _Zhang Yixing_ _secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses K_ _im Junmyeon_ _untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi._

 _Y_ _ixing_ _yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika J_ _unmyeon_ _memperingatkan Y_ _ixing_ _untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya._

 _Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Y_ _ixing_ _, J_ _unmyeon_ _mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis J_ _unmyeon_ _, Y_ _ixing_ _ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-J_ _unmyeon_ _adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam_ _dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol._

 _Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Y_ _ixing_ _belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri._ _ **SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita**_

.

 **Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter 5.**

 _ReCapt:_ _Tapi aku tak sempat bicara padanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku bisa mengira menuju kemana akhirnya mereka berdua. Aku perlu menguliahi dia tentang seks yang aman. Di bagian belakang pikiranku, aku berharap dia membaca salah satu poster di belakang pintu toilet. Pikiranku saling bertabrakan dalam otakku, melawan mabuk, rasanya berputar. Ini sangat hangat di sini, begitu bising, begitu penuh warna – terlalu terang. Kepalaku mulai berputar, oh tidak… dan aku bisa merasakan lantai sepertinya mendekati wajahku atau apa yang kurasakan semacam itu._

 _Hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan dalam pelukan K_ _im Junmyeon_ _adalah umpatan kerasnya. "Brengsek!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*bgm: I put A Spell On You — Annie Lennox*_

Ini sangat tenang. Tak ada cahaya. Aku nyaman dan hangat, di ranjang ini. Hmm… aku membuka mataku, dan untuk sesaat, aku hening dan tenang, menikmati lingkungan asing yang tidak dikenal. Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada. Sandaran kepala ranjang di belakangku berbentuk matahari besar. Ini sedikit aneh. Ruangan besar yang lapang dan mewah dihias warna cokelat dan emas dan krem. Aku pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Dimana? Otakku bingung berusaha mencari ingatan visual. Ya ampun. Aku di hotel Lotte city … dalam kamar suite. Aku pernah berdiri di ruangan yang mirip dengan ini bersama Luhan. Ini terlihat lebih besar. Oh sial. Aku di suite Kim Junmyeon. Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?

Kenangan samar dari malam sebelumnya datang perlahan-lahan kembali menghantuiku. Minum-minum, oh tidak, panggilan telepon, muntah-muntah. Jackson dan kemudian Suho. Oh tidak. Aku menjerit ngeri dalam hati. Aku tak ingat datang ke sini.

Aku memakai t-shirt dan celana dalam. Tanpa kaus kaki. Tanpa jeans. Ya ampun.

Aku melirik meja di samping ranjang. Di atasnya adalah segelas jus jeruk dan dua tablet. Advil.

Meskipun dia gila kontrol, dia memikirkan semuanya. Aku duduk dan mengambil tablet. Sebenarnya, aku tidak merasa terlalu pusing, mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada yang pantas aku rasakan. Jus jeruk rasanya nikmat sekali.

Minuman ini penghapus dahaga dan menyegarkan. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan jus jeruk segar untuk memulihkan mulut yang kering.

Ada ketukan di pintu. Jantungku seperti melompat ke dalam mulutku, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan suaraku. Dia tetap membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Dia barusan berolah raga. Dia memakai celana training abu-abu yang longgar dan singlet hitam, yang gelap dengan keringat, seperti rambutnya. Keringat Kim Junmyeon, pikiran itu memyebabkan sesuatu yang aneh bagiku. Aku mengambil napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Aku merasa seperti anak umur dua tahun, jika aku menutup mata maka aku tidak benar-benar ada di sini.

"Selamat pagi, Yixing. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Oh tidak.

"Lebih baik dari yang pantas kurasakan," gumamku.

Aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menempatkan tas belanja besar di kursi dan menggenggam setiap ujung handuk yang ia taruh di lehernya. Dia menatapku, mata cokelat gelap, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?" Suara aku kecil, menyesal.

Dia mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia cukup dekat bagiku untuk kusentuh, bagiku untuk kucium bau tubuhnya. Ya… keringat dan body wash dan Suho, itu koktail yang memabukkan… Jauh lebih baik daripada margarita, dan sekarang aku dapat berbicara dari pengalaman.

"Setelah pingsan, aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko jok kulit di mobilku bisa membawamu ke apartemenmu. Jadi aku membawa kau di sini," katanya.

"Apakah kau menempatkanku ke ranjang?"

"Ya." Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah aku muntah lagi?" Suaraku lebih tenang.

"Tidak"

"Apakah kau menanggalkan pakaianku?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Dia mengangkat alis saat aku memerah.

"Kita tidak…," aku berbisik, mulutku mengering ngeri dan malu karena aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Aku menatap tanganku.

"Yixing, kau koma. Necrophilia bukan kesenanganku. Aku suka lelaki hidup dan mau menerima," katanya datar.

"Aku minta maaf."

Mulutnya mengangkat sedikit pada tersenyum kecut.

"Itu adalah malam yang sangat mengasyikkan. Tidak akan aku lupakan untuk sementara."

Aku pun tidak – oh dia menertawakanku, bajingan itu. Aku tidak memintanya untuk datang dan menjemputku.

Entah bagaimana aku telah dibuat merasa seperti penjahat seutuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melacakku dengan apapun alat James Bond mu yang sedang kau kembangkan untuk penawar tertinggi," kataku keras. Dia menatapku, terkejut, dan jika aku tidak salah, sedikit terluka.

"Pertama, teknologi untuk melacak ponsel tersedia melalui Internet. Kedua, perusahaanku tidak berinvestasi atau memproduksi segala jenis perangkat pengintai, dan ketiga, jika aku tidak menjemputmu, kau mungkin akan terbangun di ranjang si fotografer itu, dan dari apa yang aku ingat, kau tidaklah terlalu antusias pada pendekatannya," katanya ketus.

Pendekatannya! Aku melirik Suho, dia menatapku, mata cokelatnya berkobar, tersinggung. Aku mencoba untuk menggigit bibirku, tapi aku gagal untuk menekan tawaku.

"Dari kronikel abad pertengahan mana kau melolos diri?" Aku tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti seorang ksatria istana."

Suasana hatinya tampak berubah. Matanya melembutkan dan menghangatkan ekspresinya, dan aku melihat jejak senyum di bibir indahnya.

"Yixing, aku pikir bukan itu. Ksatria kegelapan mungkin." Senyumnya sinis, dan dia menggeleng. "Apakah kau makan tadi malam?" Nada menuduh. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Pelanggaran besar apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang? Otot rahangnya mengencang, tapi wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau harus makan. Itulah mengapa kau begitu sakit. Jujur Yixing, itu peraturan minum nomor satu." Tangannya menjelajahi rambutnya, dan aku tahu itu karena dia putus asa.

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku?"

"Apa itu yang aku lakukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau beruntung aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, jika kau adalah milikku, kau tidak akan bisa duduk selama seminggu setelah aksi yang kau lakukan kemarin. Kau tidak makan, kau mabuk, kau menempatkan diri pada situasi penuh risiko." Dia menutup matanya, perasaan takut tergores di wajahnya yang tampan, dan ia sedikit gemetar. Ketika ia membuka matanya, dia melotot ke arahku. "Aku benci memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi padamu."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. Apa masalahnya? Jika aku adalah miliknya… tapi aku tidak. Meskipun mungkin, sebagian dari diriku ingin seperti itu. Pikiran itu menembus rasa risihku yang kurasa pada kata sewenang-wenangnya. Aku tersipu pada alam bawah sadarku yang keras kepala – dia melakukan tarian gembira membayangkan menjadi miliknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersama Luhan."

"Dan si fotografer?" Bentak dia padaku.

Hmm… si muda Jackson. Aku harus menghadapinya pada suatu saat.

"Jackson hanya keluar jalur." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, pada saat dia keluar jalur lagi, mungkin seseorang harus mengajarinya sopan santun."

"Kau cukup disiplin," aku mendesis padanya.

"Oh, Yixing, kau tidak tahu." Matanya sempit, dan kemudian dia menyeringai jahat. Ini membingungkan. Satu saat, aku bingung dan marah, berikutnya aku menatap senyum indahnya.

Wow… aku terpesona, dan itu karena senyumnya pun sangat jarang. Aku cukup lupa apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku akan mandi. Kecuali kau ingin mandi dulu?" Kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, masih menyeringai. Detak jantungku jadi meningkat, dan medula oblongata di otakku telah lupa memerintahkan sinapsis untuk membuatku bernapas. Senyumnya melebar, dan dia meraih dan mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya dan seluruh bibir bawahku.

"Bernafas, Yixing," bisiknya dan bangkit. "Sarapan akan tiba di sini lima belas menit.

"Kau pasti kelaparan" Dia menuju ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Aku mengembuskan yang sudah lama kutahan. Kenapa dia begitu menarik? Saat ini aku ingin ikut dan bergabung dengannya di kamar mandi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada siapapun. Hormonku mengalir kencang. Kulitku merinding dimana ibu jarinya menelusuri wajah dan bibir bawahku.

Aku merasa seperti menggeliat dengan kebutuhan, pegal… tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mengerti reaksi ini.

Hmm… gairah. Ini adalah gairah. Jadi ini rasanya.

Aku berbaring pada bantal lembut berisi bulu. 'Jika kau adalah milikku. Oh – apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menjadi miliknya? Dia satu-satunya pria yang pernah membuat darah ditubuhku berpacu. Namun, dia begitu antagonis juga ; dia orang yang sulit, rumit, dan membingungkan. Satu menit dia menampikku, berikutnya dia mengirimkan aku buku seharga empat belas ribu dolar, kemudian dia melacakku seperti penguntit.

Dan dari semua itu, aku telah menghabiskan malam di kamar hotelnya, dan aku merasa aman. Dilindungi. Ia cukup peduli untuk datang dan menyelamatkanku dari salah memahami bahaya. Dia bukan seorang ksatria gelap sama sekali, tetapi seorang ksatria putih berbaju besi yang mengkilat dan mempesona – pahlawan romantis klasik – Sir Gawain atau Lancelot.

Aku merayap dari ranjangnya panik mencari celana jeansku. Dia muncul dari kamar mandi basah dan berkilau dari shower, masih belum bercukur, hanya dengan handuk di pinggang, dan di sini aku – kaki telanjang dan canggung. Dia terkejut melihat aku keluar dari ranjang.

"Jika kau sedang mencari jeansmu, aku telah mengirim mereka ke binatu." Tatapannya seperti obsidian gelap. "Mereka terpercik dengan muntahmu."

"Oh." Aku tersipu memerah. Mengapa oh mengapa ia selalu menangkapku pada kondisi yang terburuk?

"Aku mengirim Jaehyun keluar untuk mencari jeans dan juga sepasang sepatu. Ada di tas di kursi."

Pakaian bersih. Bonus yang tak terduga.

"Um… Aku harus mandi," aku bergumam. "Terima kasih." Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? Aku ambil tas dan melesat ke kamar mandi jauh dari Suho yang nyaris telanjang. Patung David karya Michelangelo tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia.

Di kamar mandi, semua panas dan beruap dari mana dia barusan mandi. Aku menanggalkan pakaianku dan dengan cepat masuk ke shower ingin segera berada di bawah aliran air. Ini seperti air terjun di atasku, dan aku mengangkat wajahku menerima pancuran yang nyaman. aku menginginkan Kim Junmyeon. Aku sangat menginginkan dia. Kenyataan yang sederhana. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ingin tidur dengan seorang lelaki (karena aku seorang gay). Aku ingin merasakan tangan dan mulutnya padaku.

Dia mengatakan dia suka lelaki yang sadar. Jadi dia mungkin tidak selibat. Tapi dia tidak melontarkan rayuan padaku, tidak seperti Chanyeol atau Jackson. Aku tak mengerti. Apakah dia menginginkan aku? Dia tidak menciumku minggu lalu. Apakah aku tidak menarik untuknya? Namun, aku di sini dan dia membawaku ke sini. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang ia mainkan? Apa yang dia pikirkan? kau telah tidur di ranjangnya sepanjang malam, dan dia tidak menyentuh kau Xing. Kau hitung sendiri. Pikiran bawah sadarku telah menunjukkan kepala sinis dan jeleknya. Aku mengabaikannya.

Air hangat dan menenangkan. Hmm… aku bisa tinggal di bawah pancuran ini, di kamar mandinya, selamanya. Aku meraih body wash dan ini berbau dirinya. Ini adalah bau lezat. Aku gosok seluruh tubuhku, berfantasi bahwa itu adalah dia – dia menggosok sabun wangi surgawi ke dalam tubuhku, di nippleku, di atas perutku, antara pahaku dengan tangan berjari panjang dan mengocoknya. Oh. Detak jantungku meningkat lagi, ini jadi terasa… begitu nikmat.

"Sarapan sudah tiba." Dia mengetuk pintu, mengejutkan aku.

"Oke," aku tergagap saat aku menarik keluar dengan kejam dari lamunan erotisku.

Aku keluar dari shower dan ambil dua handuk. Aku menempatkan satu di rambutku dan membungkusnya dengan gaya Carmen Miranda di kepalaku. Buru-buru, aku mengeringkan diri, mengabaikan perasaan nyaman dari handuk menggesek kulit sensitifku.

Aku memeriksa kantong pengbungkus jeans. Jaehyun tidak hanya membelikan aku jeans dan sepatu Converse baru, tapi kemeja biru muda, kaus kaki, dan pakaian dalam. Oh. Sebuah celana dalam – sebenarnya untuk menggambarkan pakaian dalam itu secara biasa, itu tidaklah cukup adil. Pakaian dalam itu adalah desain indah dari Eropa yang mewah. Wow. Aku kagum dan sedikit takut dengan pakaian dalam ini. Terlebih lagi, mereka pas sekali. Aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang termasuk dalam deskripsi pekerjaannya.

Aku berpakaian dengan cepat. Pakaiannya sangat cocok. aku dengan kasar mengeringkan rambutku dan mencoba mati-matian untuk mengaturnya. Tapi, seperti biasa, menolak untuk bekerja sama, dan satu-satunya pilihanku adalah memakaikan sedikit gel rambut. Aku akan mencarinya di tasku, ketika aku menemukannya. Aku menghela napas dalam. Waktunya untuk menghadapi Tuan Membingungkan.

Aku lega untuk menemukan kamar tidur kosong. Aku cepat mencari tasku – tapi tidak ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memasuki ruang tamu suite. Ruangan itu besar. Ada area tempat duduk mewah, semua sofa empuk dan bantal yang lembut, sebuah meja kopi yang rumit dengan tumpukan besar buku mengkilap, area studi dengan komputer Mac mutahir, layar TV plasma yang sangat besar di dinding, dan Suho duduk di meja makan di sisi lain dari ruang sedang membaca koran. Ini ukuran seperti lapangan tenis atau semacamnya, bukannya aku bermain tenis, meskipun aku telah menyaksikan Luhan beberapa kali. Luhan!

"Sial, Luhan," aku menjerit parau. Suho melirik ke arahku.

"Dia tahu kau di sini dan masih hidup. aku mengirim sms ke Jongin," katanya dengan sedikit jejak humor.

Oh tidak. Aku ingat Luhan menari bersemangat tadi malam. Semua jurus patennya itu digunakan dengan efek maksimum untuk menggoda saudara Suho tidak kurang! Apa yang akan dia pikir tentangku ada di sini? Aku belum pernah menginap diluar sebelumnya. Dia masih dengan Jongin. Dia hanya melakukan ini dua kali sebelumnya, dan dua kali aku harus tahan melihat piyama merah muda mengerikan selama seminggu dari peristiwa itu. Dia akan berpikir bahwa aku telah melakukan one-night-stand juga.

Suho menatapku angkuh. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih, kerah dan manset terbuka.

"Duduk," dia memerintah, sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat di meja. Aku berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di seberangnya seperti yang dia perintahkan. Mejanya sarat dengan makanan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memesan beberapa pilihan dari menu sarapan." Dia memberiku senyum menekuk meminta maaf.

"Kau sangat boros sekali," gumamku, bingung pada pilihan, meskipun aku lapar. "Ya, benar." Dia terdengar bersalah.

Aku memilih pancake, sirup maple, telur dadar, dan bacon. Suho mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum ketika ia kembali ke omelet putih telurnya. Makanan ini lezat.

"Teh?" Tanya dia.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Dia mengangsurkan teko kecil berisi air panas dan pada tatakan ada teh celup Twining's English Breakfast. Astaga, ia ingat bagaimana aku suka tehku.

"Rambutmu sangat basah," tegur dia.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan pengering rambut," gumamku, malu. Bukannya aku tidak mencari.

Mulut Suho menekan menjadi garis keras, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih telah menyediakan pakaian."

"Ini menyenangkan, Yixing. Bahwa warnanya cocok untukmu."

Aku tersipu dan menatap ke bawah pada jari-jariku.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar harus belajar untuk menerima pujian." Nadanya menghukum.

"Aku harus memberimu sejumlah uang untuk pakaian ini."

Dia melototiku seperti jika aku telah menyinggung perasaannya pada tingkat tertentu. Aku bergegas.

"Kau sudah memberiku buku, yang, tentu saja, aku tidak bisa terima. Tapi pakaian ini, biarkan aku membayarmu kembali." Aku tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya.

"Yixing, percayalah, aku mampu membelinya."

"Bukan itu intinya. Mengapa kau harus membelikan ini untukku? "

"Karena aku bisa," berkedip matanya dengan kilauan jahat.

"Hanya karena kau bisa tidak berarti bahwa kau harus," jawabku pelan saat ia melengkungkan alis ke arahku, matanya berkelap-kelip, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa kita seperti sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang mengingatkanku…

"Kenapa kau mengirim aku buku, Suho?" Suaraku lunak. Dia meletakkan sendok garpu dan memandangku dengan penuh perhatian, mata abu-abunya terbakar emosi tak terduga.

Ya tuhan – mulutku mengering.

"Yah, ketika kau hampir ditabrak pengendara sepeda – dan aku sedang memelukmu dan kau menatapku – menunjukkan isyarat cium aku, cium aku, Suho," jeda dia dan mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Aku merasa aku berhutang maaf dan peringatan padamu". Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke rambutnya. "Yixing, aku bukan pria sentimentil, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya asmara. Seleraku sangat tunggal. Kau seharusnya menghindar dariku." Dia menutup matanya seolah-olah menyerah. "Ada sesuatu tentangmu, dan aku menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menjauh. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Nafsu makanku hilang. Dia tidak bisa menjauh!

"Jadi jangan lakukan," bisikku.

Dia terengah, matanya lebar.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Beri pencerahan padaku, jebal."

Kita duduk saling memandang, kita berdua tidak menyentuh makanan.

"Jadi kau tidak selibat?" Aku bernapas.

Kesenangan menyala dimata cokelatnya.

"Tidak, Yixing, aku tidak selibat." Dia berhenti menunggu informasi ini meresap, dan aku tersipu memerah. Saringan dari otak ke mulut rusak lagi. Aku tak percaya aku baru saja mengatakan dengan keras.

"Apa kau rencana untuk beberapa hari ke depan?". Dia bertanya, suaranya rendah.

"Aku bekerja hari ini, mulai tengah hari. Jam berapa sekarang?" Aku jadi panik tiba-tiba.

"Baru jam sepuluh lewat, kau masih punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana dengan besok?" Sikunya diatas meja, dan dagunya yang bertumpu pada jari-jari yang panjang berkuku rapi.

"Luhan dan aku akan mulai mengepak. Kami akan pindah ke Seoul akhir minggu depan, dan aku sedang bekerja di rumah Clayton sepanjang minggu ini."

"Kau sudah punya tempat di Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Dimana?"

"Aku tak ingat alamatnya. Ada di wilayah Gangnam District."

"Tidak jauh dariku," bibirnya berkedut setengah tersenyum. "Jadi kau mau bekerja apa di Seoul?"

Kemana sebenarnya semua pertanyaannya ini? Pertanyaan menyelidik Christian Grey hampir sama menjengkelkan seperti Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran magang. Aku menunggu panggilan."

"Apakah kau sudah mengajukan lamaran magang perusahaanku seperti yang aku sarankan?"

Aku memerah… tentu saja tidak.

"Um … tidak."

"Dan apa yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

"Perusahaanmu atau Perusahaanmu?" Aku menyeringai.

Dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Yixing-ssi?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku pikir dia terlihat geli, tapi sulit untuk diceritakan. Aku memerah dan melirik pada sarapanku yang belum habis. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya ketika ia menggunakan nada suara seperti itu.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu," bisiknya muram.

Oh. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa aku mengigit-gigit bibir bawahku. Mulutku terbuka lebar saat aku terkesiap dan menelan pada saat yang sama. Itu adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah orang katakan padaku. Detak jantungku memukul, dan kupikir aku terengah-engah. Astaga, aku gemetar, lembab basah, dan dia bahkan belum menyentuhku. Aku menggeliat di kursiku dan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan gelap yang tajam.

"Mengapa tidak?" Aku menantang dengan tenang.

"Karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu Yixing – Tidak sampai aku memiliki persetujuan tertulis darimu untuk melakukannya." Bibirnya mengisyaratkan senyuman.

Apa?

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Jelas seperti apa yang aku katakan." Dia mendesah dan menggeleng padaku, geli, tapi jengkel juga.

"Aku perlu menunjukkan padamu, Yixing. Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja malam ini?"

"Sekitar jam delapan."

"Yah, kita bisa pergi ke Seoul malam ini atau Sabtu berikutnya untuk makan malam di tempatku, dan aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan fakta-fakta itu. Kau bebas memilih."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan padaku sekarang?" Suaraku merajuk.

"Karena aku menikmati sarapanku dan kebersamaan denganmu. Setelah kau tercerahkan, kau mungkin tak akan mau melihatku lagi."

Ya ampun. Apa artinya itu? Apakah dia memperbudak anak kecil pada suatu tempat dari planet ini? Apakah ia bagian dari suatu sindikat kejahatan bawah tanah? Ini akan menjelaskan mengapa dia begitu kaya. Apakah dia sangat religius? Apakah dia impoten? Tentu saja tidak, ia bisa membuktikan untukku sekarang. Oh. Aku tersipu merah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu. Ini tidak membawaku kemana-mana. Aku ingin memecahkan teka-teki tentang Kim Junmyeon, makin cepat makin baik. Jika itu berarti bahwa apapun rahasia miliknya yang begitu kotor hingga aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi, terus terang saja, itu akan menjadi melegakan. Jangan dusta pada dirimu sendiri – alam bawah sadarku berteriak padaku – itu akan jadi lumayan buruk membuat kau berlari kebawah bukit.

"Malam ini."

Dia mengangkat alis.

"Seperti Hawa, kau begitu cepat memakan buah dari pohon pengetahuan," dia menyeringai.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Mr. Kim?" Aku meminta dengan manis. Sombong sekali.

Dia menyempit matanya pada aku dan mengambil Iphone-nya. Dia menekan satu nomor.

"Jaehyun. Aku perlu Jung Jaehyun."

Jung Jaehyun! Siapa dia?

"Dari Chungnam katakanlah dua puluh – tiga puluh… Tidak, standby di Daejeon… Sepanjang malam."

Sepanjang malam!

"Ya. Mulai besok pagi. Aku akan jadi pilotnya dari Chungnam ke Seoul."

Pilot?

"Standby pilot dari dua puluh dua – tigapuluh." Dia menutup telepon. Tidak ada kata tolong atau terima kasih.

"Apakah orang selalu melakukan apa yang kau bilang pada mereka?"

"Biasanya, jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya," katanya, datar.

"Dan jika mereka tidak bekerja padamu?"

"Oh, aku bisa sangat persuasif, Yixing. Kau harus menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Dan kemudian aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah Clayton jam delapan setelah kau selesai. Kita akan terbang ke Seoul."

Aku berkedip padanya dengan cepat.

"Terbang?"

"Ya. Aku punya helikopter."

Aku ternganga padanya. Aku punya kencan kedua dengan Kim oh-begitu-misterius Junmyeon. Dari minum kopi sampai naik helikopter. Wow.

"Kita akan pergi dengan helikopter ke Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Dia menyeringai jahat.

"Karena aku bisa. Selesaikan sarapanmu."

Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku akan ke Seoul dengan helikopter dengan Kim Junmyeon. Dan dia ingin menggigit bibirku… aku menggeliat memikirkan itu.

"Makanlah," katanya lebih tajam. "Yixing, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang… makan."

"Aku tak bisa makan semua ini." Aku ternganga pada apa yang tersisa di atas meja.

"Makan apa yang ada di piringmu. Jika kau sudah makan dengan benar kemarin, kau tidak akan berada di sini, dan aku tak akan menyatakan tawaranku begitu cepat." Mulutnya membentuk garis suram. Dia tampak marah.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan kembali ke makananku yang sekarang sudah dingin. Aku terlalu gembira untuk makan, Suho. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Alam bawah sadarku menjelaskan. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyuarakan pikiran ini dengan suara keras, terutama ketika ia terlihat begitu murung. Hmm, seperti anak kecil. Aku menganggap pikiran itu menyenangkan.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya dia.

Aku menggeleng, tidak berani mengatakan kepadanya dan menjaga mataku pada makanan. Menelan potongan terakhir pancakeku, aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menatapku curiga.

"Anak baik," katanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ketika kau sudah mengeringkan rambutmu. Aku tak ingin kau jadi sakit."

Ada semacam janji tak terucap dalam kata-katanya. Apa maksudnya? Aku meninggalkan meja, bertanya-tanya sejenak apakah aku harus meminta izin tetapi segera menolak gagasan itu. Kedengarannya seperti preseden berbahaya untuk dilakukan. Aku kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Sebuah pikiran menghentikanku.

"Di mana kau tidur semalam?" Aku berbalik untuk menatap, dia masih duduk di sana. Aku tak bisa melihat selimut atau kain di sini – mungkin dia sudah merapikannya.

"Di ranjangku," katanya sederhana, tatapannya tanpa ekspresi lagi.

"Oh."

"Ya, itu cukup baru bagiku juga." Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak melakukan… seks." Nah – aku mengatakan itu. Aku tersipu – tentu saja.

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tak nyaman. "Tidur dengan seseorang." Dia mengambil korannya dan terus membaca.

Demi Tuhan apa artinya itu? Dia tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun? Dia perjaka? Entah bagaimana aku meragukannya. Aku berdiri menatapnya tak percaya. Ia adalah orang paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku temui. Dan baru sadar bahwa aku telah tidur dengan Kim Junmyeon, dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri – apa yang akan aku berikan untuk terjaga dan melihatnya tidur. Melihat dia pada kondisi rentan.

Entah bagaimana, aku menemukan itu sulit dibayangkan. Nah, kuduga semua akan terungkap malam ini.

Di kamar tidur, aku berburu di setiap laci dan menemukan pengering rambut. Menggunakan jari-jariku, aku mengeringkan rambutku sebaik yang aku bisa. Ketika aku selesai, aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin menggosok gigi. Aku melihat sikat gigi Suho. Ini akan seperti mendapatkan dia di mulutku.

Hmm… melirik dengan rasa bersalah kebelakang bahuku di pintu, aku merasakan bulu pada sikat giginya.

Itu lembab. Dia pasti telah menggunakannya. Meraihnya cepat, aku menuangkan pasta gigi di atasnya dan menggosok gigi dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Aku merasa begitu nakal. Ini seperti sebuah sensasi.

Meraih t-shirt dan celana dalam yang kemarin pakai, aku menaruhnya dalam kantong belanja yang dibawa Jaehyun dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mencari tas dan jaket. Aku sangat senang, ada ikat rambut dalam tasku. Suho menonton saat aku mengoleskan gel rambut di rambut cokelatku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Aku merasa matanya mengikuti saat aku duduk dan menunggunya untuk selesai.

Dia menggunakan Iphone-nya berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Mereka ingin dua?… Berapa biayanya?… Oke, dan apa langkah-langkah keamanan yang kita miliki?… Dan mereka akan pergi melalui Incheon?… Seberapa aman Busan?… Dan kapan mereka tiba di Daejeon?… Oke, mari kita lakukan. Kabari aku setiap perkembangannya." Dia menutup telepon.

"Siap untuk pergi?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Dia memakai jaket biru tua bergaris-garis, mengambil kunci mobil, dan menuju ke pintu.

"Setelah anda, Yixing-ssi," bisiknya, membuka pintu untukku. Dia terlihat begitu elegan.

Aku diam sebentar, terlalu lama, meneguk pemandangan dirinya. Dan berpikir aku tidur dengan dia tadi malam dan, setelah semua tequila dan muntah-muntah, dia masih di sini. Terlebih lagi, dia ingin membawa aku ke Seoul. Mengapa aku? Aku tidak memahaminya. Aku keluar pintu mengingat kata-katanya – Ada sesuatu tentangmu – Yah, perasaan itu benar-benar timbal balik Mr. Kim, dan aku berniat untuk mencari tahu apakah itu.

Kami berjalan dalam diam di koridor menuju lift. Ketika kita tunggu, aku mengintip ke arahnya melalui bulu mataku, dan dia memandang dari sudut matanya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum, dan bibirnya berkedut.

Lift tiba, dan kami melangkah masuk. Kami sendirian. Tiba-tiba, karena alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, mungkin kedekatan kami sedemikian rupa di ruang tertutup, atmosfer diantara kita berubah, terisi dengan arus antisipasi yang meluap. Napasku berubah ketika jantungku berpacu. Kepalanya menengok sedikit ke arahku, matanya cokelat paling gelap. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Oh, persetan dokumennya," ia menggeram. Dia bergerak maju padaku tiba-tiba, mendorong aku ke dinding lift. Sebelum aku tahu itu, kedua tanganku dicengkram dengan satu tangannya diatas kepalaku, dan dia menjepitku ke dinding menggunakan pinggulnya. Ya ampun. Tangan satunya meraih rambutku dan menjambaknya, membawa wajahku keatas, dan bibirnya ada di bibirku. Hanya saja tidak menyakitkan. Aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya, memberi lidahnya suatu celah. Dia mengambil keuntungan secara penuh, lidahnya ahli menjelajahi mulutku. Aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini.

Lidahku dengan coba-coba membelai dan bergabung dalam tarian erotis lambat yang semuanya adalah tentang sentuhan dan sensasi, beradu dan menggiling. Tangannya menangkap daguku dan memegangiku disana. Aku tak berdaya, tanganku terjepit, wajahku dipegang, dan pinggulnya menahanku. Aku merasa ereksinya pada penisku. Oh… Dia menginginkanku. Kim Junmyeon, dewa Yunani, menginginkanku, dan aku menginginkan dia, di sini… sekarang, di lift.

"Kau. Sangat. Manis," bisiknya, setiap kata bernada staccato.

Lift berhenti, pintu terbuka, dan dia menjauh dariku dalam sekejap mata, meninggalkanku menggantung. Tiga orang pria bersetelan bisnis melihat kami berdua dan menyeringai saat mereka melangkah masuk ke lift. Denyut jantungku meningkat pesat, aku merasa sepertinya aku ikut lomba lari menaiki bukit. Aku ingin membungkuk dan memegang lututku… tapi itu pasti terlalu jelas.

Aku melirik dia. Dia terlihat begitu dingin dan tenang, seperti dia sedang mengisi teka-teki silang koran Seoul. Begitu tidak adil. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiranku? Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya, dan dia dengan lembut menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Oh, dia ternyata mempengaruhi.

Dan dewi kecil dalam diriku bergoyang menarikan kemenangan samba dengan lembut. Orang-orang bertampang pengusaha keluar di lantai dua. Kami punya satu lantai lagi.

"Kau menggosok gigimu," katanya, menatapku.

"Aku menggunakan sikat gigimu," aku bernapas.

Bibirnya tertekuk keatas, setengah tersenyum.

"Oh, Zhang Yixing, apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?"

Pintu-pintu terbuka di lantai pertama, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan menarikku keluar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan lift?" Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku saat ia melangkah di lobi. Aku berjuang untuk mengimbangi langkahnya karena akalku secara menyeluruh, berkeping-keping tersebar di seluruh lantai dan dinding lift tiga di Hotel Lotte City.

.

.

.

Makin panas aja. Gue yang ngeremake udah panas dingin sendiri mikirnya wkwkwk gimana kalian ya yang baca. Kemaren gue baru up 3 hari ini aku up lagi dong:3 untuk jumlahnya liat nanti ya :3 heuheuehu. Makasih yang udah review Oh iyaaaaa. Review lagi ne :3 biar gue bisa edit kalau ada kekurangan. Gomawo

.

.

.

 _Iruyori: ne gomawo :3 ditunggu ne *bow* udah di edit. Makasih banyak ne? *bow*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fifty Shades of Junmyeon**

 **(Sulay Version)**

 **Genre :**

• Romance

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 **Summary:** _Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra_ _Zhang Yixing_ _secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses K_ _im Junmyeon_ _untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi._

 _Y_ _ixing_ _yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika J_ _unmyeon_ _memperingatkan Y_ _ixing_ _untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya._

 _Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Y_ _ixing_ _, J_ _unmyeon_ _mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis J_ _unmyeon_ _, Y_ _ixing_ _ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-J_ _unmyeon_ _adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam_ _dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol._

 _Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Y_ _ixing_ _belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri._ _ **SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita**_

.

 **Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter** **6.**

 _ReCapt_

" _Oh, persetan dokumennya," ia menggeram. Dia bergerak maju padaku tiba-tiba, mendorong aku ke dinding lift. Sebelum aku tahu itu, kedua tanganku dicengkram dengan satu tangannya diatas kepalaku, dan dia menjepitku ke dinding menggunakan pinggulnya. Ya ampun. Tangan satunya meraih r_ _ambutku_ _dan m_ _enjambaknya_ _, membawa wajahku keatas, dan bibirnya ada di bibirku. Hanya saja tidak menyakitkan. Aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya, memberi lidahnya suatu celah. Dia mengambil keuntungan secara penuh, lidahnya ahli menjelajahi mulutku. Aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini._

 _Lidahku dengan coba-coba membelai dan bergabung dalam tarian erotis lambat yang semuanya adalah tentang sentuhan dan sensasi, beradu dan menggiling. Tangannya menangkap daguku dan memegangiku disana. Aku tak berdaya, tanganku terjepit, wajahku dipegang, dan pinggulnya menahanku. Aku merasa ereksinya pada p_ _enisku_ _. Oh… Dia menginginkanku. K_ _im Junmyeon_ _, dewa Yunani, menginginkanku, dan aku menginginkan dia, di sini… sekarang, di lift._

" _Kau. Sangat. Manis," bisiknya, setiap kata bernada staccato._

 _Lift berhenti, pintu terbuka, dan dia menjauh dariku dalam sekejap mata, meninggalkanku menggantung. Tiga orang pria bersetelan bisnis melihat kami berdua dan menyeringai saat mereka melangkah masuk ke lift. Denyut jantungku meningkat pesat, aku merasa sepertinya aku ikut lomba lari menaiki bukit. Aku ingin membungkuk dan memegang lututku… tapi itu pasti terlalu jelas._

 _Aku melirik dia. Dia terlihat begitu dingin dan tenang, seperti dia sedang mengisi teka-teki silang koran S_ _eoul_ _. Begitu tidak adil. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiranku? Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya, dan dia dengan lembut menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Oh, dia ternyata mempengaruhi._

 _Dan dewi kecil dalam diriku bergoyang menarikan kemenangan samba dengan lembut. Orang-orang bertampang pengusaha keluar di lantai dua. Kami punya satu lantai lagi._

" _Kau menggosok gigimu," katanya, menatapku._

" _Aku menggunakan sikat gigimu," aku bernapas._

 _Bibirnya tertekuk keatas, setengah tersenyum._

" _Oh, Z_ _hang Yixing_ _, apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?"_

 _Pintu-pintu terbuka di lantai pertama, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan menarikku keluar._

" _Ada apa sebenarnya dengan lift?" Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku saat ia melangkah di lobi. Aku berjuang untuk mengimbangi langkahnya karena akalku secara menyeluruh, berkeping-keping tersebar di seluruh lantai dan dinding lift tiga di Hotel L_ _otte City_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Junmyeon membuka pintu penumpang Audi SUV hitam, dan aku merangkak masuk ke mobil ini. Dia tidak menyinggung sama sekali luapan gairah yang meledak di lift. Haruskah aku mengungkitnya? Haruskah kita membicarakan tentang hal itu atau berpura-pura bahwa hal itu tak pernah terjadi? Kejadian itu hampir tak nyata, ciuman pertamaku yang dilakukan tanpa batas dan kekangan. Ketika waktu berlalu, aku menetapkan itu sebagai mitos, legenda Arthurian, dalam status Lost City of Atlantis. Itu tak pernah terjadi, tak pernah ada. Mungkin aku membayangkan itu semua. Tidak.

Aku menyentuh bibirku, bengkak karena ciumannya. Ini jelas terjadi. Aku seorang lelaki muda yang telah berubah. Aku ingin orang ini, sangat menginginkannya, dan dia menginginkanku juga.

Aku melirik dia. Junmyeon sedang dalam kondisi biasa, sopan, sedikit menjauhkan diri.

Sungguh membingungkan.

Dia menyalakan mesin dan membalik keluar dari tempat parkir. Dia beralih pada pemutar MP3. Interior mobil ini penuh dengan musik paling manis dan magis dari dua nyanyian wanita. Oh wow… semua inderaku berantakan, jadi ini mempengaruhiku secara ganda. Ini mengirim getaran nikmat ke tulang belakangku. Junmyeon keluar menuju ke jalanan dekat dengan apartemen kamu, dan dia mengemudi dengan mudah, seperti sedikit malas.

"Musik apa yang kita dengarkan?"

"Ini the Flower Duet oleh Delibes, dari opera Lakmé. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Suho, ini luar biasa."

"Memang luar biasa, kan?" Ia menyeringai, melirikku.

Dan untuk sesaat, ia tampak sesuai dengan umurnya ; muda, riang, dan tampan menghentikan jantung. Apakah ini kunci untuk dia? Musik? Aku duduk dan mendengarkan suara-suara malaikat, menggoda dan merayuku.

"Bisakah aku mendengarkannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja." Junmyeon menekan sebuah tombol, dan musik membelaiku sekali lagi. Ini adalah serangan lembut, lambat, manis, dan yakin pada indera pendengaranku.

"Kau suka musik klasik?" Aku bertanya, berharap untuk wawasan langka ke preferensi pribadinya.

"Seleraku adalah eklektik, Yixing, mulai dari Thomas Tallis ke Kings of Leon. Ini tergantung pada suasana hatiku. Kamu?"

"Aku juga. Meskipun aku tak tahu siapa Thomas Tallis itu."

Dia berbalik dan menatap ke arahku sebentar sebelum matanya kembali ke jalan.

"Aku akan memainkan untukmu kapan-kapan. Dia seorang komposer Inggris abad keenam belas. Tudor, musik paduan suara gereja" Suho menyeringai padaku. "Kedengarannya sangat esoteris, aku tahu, tapi juga menyihir, Yixing."

Dia menekan sebuah tombol, dan the Kings of Leon mulai bernyanyi. Hmm… ini aku tahu. Sex on Fire. Bagaimana pantasnya. Musiknya terganggu oleh suara dering ponsel mengganggu speaker MP3. Suho menekan tombol pada roda kemudi.

"Junmyeon," bentak dia. Dia begitu kasar.

"Mr. Kim, Kris di sini. Aku punya informasi yang kau butuhkan." Sebuah suara, serak tanpa tubuh keluar lebih speaker.

"Bagus. Kirim email padaku. Ada yang ditambahkan?"

"Tidak, Sir."

Dia menekan tombol, maka panggilan berhenti dan musik kembali mengalun. Tak ada selamat tinggal atau terima kasih. Aku sangat senang bahwa aku tak pernah serius membayangkan bekerja untuknya. Aku bergidik pada ide itu. Dia terlalu mengontrol dan dingin pada karyawannya. Musik dipotong lagi oleh telepon.

"Junmyeon."

"NDA telah dikirim ke email anda, Mr. Kim." Suara seorang wanita.

"Bagus. Itu saja, Irene."

"Selamat siang, Pak."

Suho menutup telepon dengan menekan tombol pada roda kemudi. Musik berbunyi sangat singkat ketika telepon berdering lagi. Inikah hidupnya, panggilan telepon secara konstan dan mengganggu?

"Junmyeon," bentak dia.

"Hai, Junmyeon hyung, apakah kau bercinta semalam?"

"Halo, Jongin – aku di speaker phone, dan aku tidak sendirian di dalam mobil," desah Suho.

"Dengan siapa kau?"

Suho memutar matanya.

"Zhang Yixing."

"Hai, Gege!"

Yixing!

"Halo, Jongin."

"Sudah dengar banyak tentang kau," gumam Jongin parau. Suho mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan percaya pada kata-kata Luhan sedikitpun."

Jongin tertawa.

"Aku mengantar Yixing pulang sekarang." Junmyeon menekankan namaku. "Mau aku jemput?"

"Tentu."

"Sampai ketemu nanti." Suho menutup telepon, dan musik sudah kembali.

"Mengapa kau bersikeras memanggil aku Yixing?"

"Karena itu namamu."

"Aku lebih suka Xing."

"Apakah kau sekarang begitu?" Bisiknya.

Kita hampir di apartemenku. Ini tak akan lama sampai disana.

"Yixing," ia merenung. Aku cemberut padanya, tapi dia mengabaikan ekspresiku. "Apa yang terjadi di lift – tak akan terjadi lagi, yah, tidak kecuali itu direncanakan."

Dia berhenti di depan duplexku. Aku terlambat menyadari dia tidak bertanya di mana aku tinggal – namun dia tahu. Tapi kemudian dia mengirim buku-buku, tentu saja dia tahu di mana aku tinggal. Apa yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelacakan ponsel, pemilik helikopter dan penguntit.

Kenapa dia tidak menciumku lagi? Aku cemberut memikirkan itu. Aku tak mengerti. Sejujurnya, nama marga dia seharusnya Cryptic (samar), bukan Kim.

Dia keluar dari mobil, berjalan dengan kaki panjangnya dengan mudah pada sisiku untuk membuka pintu, tetap bersikap gentleman – kecuali mungkin dalam kondisi langka, momen berharga didalam lift. Aku memerah mengingat saat mulutnya ada di mulutku, dan pikiran bahwa aku tak bisa menyentuhnya memasuki pikiranku. Aku ingin mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya yang dekaden dan tak rapi, tapi aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Aku secara retrospektif frustrasi.

"Aku suka apa yang terjadi di lift," gumamku saat aku keluar dari mobil. Aku tak yakin jika aku mendengar dia terkesiap, tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan.

Luhan dan Jongin sedang duduk di meja makan. Buku lima belas juta korea won telah lenyap. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku punya rencana untuk itu. Dia tersenyum konyol sangat bukan Luhan di wajahnya, dan dia terlihat kusut dengan cara yang seksi. Suho mengikutiku ke ruang tamu, dan meskipun dengan senyum yang menyatakan aku-telah-bersenang-senang-sepanjang-malam, Luhan mengawasi dia dengan curiga.

"Hai Xing." Dia melompat memelukku, kemudian memegangku sejarak selengan supaya dia bisa memeriksaku. Ia mengerutkan kening dan berbalik ke arah Suho.

"Selamat pagi, Junmyeon," katanya, dan nada suaranya sedikit bermusuhan.

"Luhan-ssi," katanya dengan cara kaku formalnya.

"Hyung, namanya Luhan," omelan Jongin.

"Luhan." Suho memberikan anggukan sopan dan melototi Jongin yang menyeringai dan bangkit memelukku juga.

"Hai, gege," ia tersenyum, mata hitamnya berkelap-kelip, dan aku segera menyukai dia. Dia jelas tidak seperti Suho, tetapi mereka juga saudara adopsi.

"Hai, Jongin," aku tersenyum padanya, dan aku sadar bahwa aku menggigit bibirku.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kita pergi." Suho berkata pelan.

"Tentu." Dia berbalik kearah Luhan dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lalu memberinya ciuman panjang.

Ya ampun… cari kamar sana. Aku menatap kakiku, malu. Aku melirik Suho, dan dia menatapku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku menyipitkan mata padanya. Mengapa kau tak bisa menciumku seperti itu? Jongin terus mencium Luhan, menyapu kedua kaki dan memeluk Luhan dalam suatu pelukan dramatis sehingga rambutnya menyentuh tanah saat ia mencium dengan kerasnya.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," ia menyeringai.

Luhan seperti terhipnotis. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya – kata-kata cantik dan tunduk sepertinya cocok pikirku. Luhan tunduk padanya, wah, Jongin pasti hebat. Suho memutar matanya dan menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca, meskipun mungkin dia agak geli. Dia menyibak sehelai rambutku. Napas segera meningkat oleh sentuhannya, dan aku sedikit menyadarkan kepalaku ke jari-jarinya. Matanya melembutkan, dan dia mengeluskan ibu jarinya di bibir bawahku. Darahku terbakar di pembuluh darahku. Dan secepat itu pula, sentuhannya menghilang.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," bisiknya, dan aku harus tertawa karena itu sangat bukan dia. Tapi meskipun aku tahu ia bersikap kurang hormat, itu memberikan suatu sentakan tanda sayang dalam pada diriku.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, membuka pintu depan dan melangkah keluar beranda. Jongin mengikuti dia ke mobil tetapi berbalik dan memberi Luhan ciuman lain, dan dalam diriku muncul rasa iri yang bisa kucegah.

"Jadi, apa kau…?" Luhan bertanya saat kita melihat mereka naik ke mobil dan pergi, rasa ingin tahunya tergambar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Tidak," tukasku kesal, berharap akan menghentikan pertanyaan. Kami kembali ke apartemen. "Tapi kau jelas melakukannya." Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa iriku. Luhan selalu berhasil menjerat pria. Dia tak tertahankan, cantik, seksi, lucu, lugas… semua hal yang aku tak miliki. Tapi dia menjawab dengan senyuman yang menular padaku.

"Dan aku akan bertemu dia lagi malam ini." Dia bertepuk tangan dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Dia tak bisa menahan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaannya, dan aku juga merasa senang untuknya. Luhan yang gembira… ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

"Suho akan membawaku ke Seoul malam ini."

"Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin kau akan melakukannya?"

"Oh, aku harap begitu."

"Jadi kau suka dia?"

"Ya."

"Cukup menyukai dia untuk…?"

"Ya."

Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Wow. Yixing Zhang, akhirnya bertekuk lutut pada seorang pria, dan itu Kim Junmyeon – Billioner yang hot dan seksi."

"Oh ya – itu semua tentang uang." Aku menyeringai, dan kami berdua cekikikan tiada henti.

"Apakah itu kemeja baru?" Dia bertanya, dan aku membiarkan dia mendengar semua rincian tentang malamku yang tak menyenangkan.

"Apa dia mencium mu, belum?" Tanya dia saat ia membuat kopi.

Aku tersipu.

"Sekali."

"Sekali!" Dia mencemooh.

Aku mengangguk, agak merasa malu.

"Dia sangat menahan diri."

Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Itu aneh."

"Aku pikir aneh benar-benar tak cukup," gumamku.

"Kami perlu memastikan bahwa kau cukup menarik malam ini," katanya dengan penuh tekad.

Oh tidak… ini terdengar seperti akan memakan waktu lama, memalukan, dan menyakitkan.

"Aku harus bekerja dalam satu jam."

"Aku dapat bekerja dengan waktu itu. Ayo." Luhan meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke kamar tidurnya.

Hari terasa lambat di rumah Clayton meskipun kita sedang sibuk. Kami telah masuk musim panas, jadi aku harus menghabiskan dua jam menstok ulang rak ketika toko tutup. Ini pekerjaan tak membutuhkan pikiran, dan itu memberiku terlalu banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Aku sudah tak benar-benar punya kesempatan sepanjang hari.

Di bawah instruksi Luhan tak kenal lelah dan terus terang mengganggu, kaki dan ketiakku dicukur dengan sempurna, dan aku digosok seluruh tubuh. Aku heran mengapa luhan berlaku seperti ini kepadaku, padahal aku ini seorang lelaki, mungkin mencoba hal itu tidak akan merugikan bukan? Ini menjadi pengalaman yang paling menyenangkan. Tapi dia meyakinkan aku bahwa ini adalah apa yang seme inginkan saat ini. Apa lagi yang akan ia harapkan? Aku harus meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ini adalah apa yang aku ingin lakukan. Untuk beberapa alasan yang aneh, dia tak percaya pada dia, mungkin karena dia begitu kaku dan formal. Dia bilang dia tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku telah berjanji untuk sms Luhan ketika aku tiba di Seoul. Aku belum bercerita tentang helikopter, dia benar-benar panik.

Aku juga memiliki masalah dengan Jackson. Dia meninggalkan tiga pesan dan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab di ponselku.

Dia juga menelpon rumah dua kali. Luhan dengan sangat tak jelas memberitahu di mana aku berada. Jackson akan tahu Luhan menutupi keberadaanku. Luhan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia gelisah. Aku masih terlalu marah padanya.

Suho menyebutkan semacam dokumen tertulis, dan aku tak tahu apakah dia sedang bercanda atau apakah aku harus menandatangani sesuatu. Ini membuat sangat frustasi mencoba menebaknya. Dan di atas semua kecemasanku, aku hampir tak bisa menahan kegembiraanku atau kecemasanku. Malam ini adalah saatnya!

Setelah sekian lama, apakah aku siap untuk ini? Dewi Aphrodite dalam diriku melotot ke arahku, mengetuk kaki kecilnya dengan tak sabar. Dia sudah siap untuk ini selama bertahun-tahun, dan dia siap untuk apa pun dengan Kim Junmyeon, tapi aku masih tak mengerti apa yang Suho lihat dalam diriku… Yixing Zhang si pemalu dan polos – itu tak masuk akal.

Dia tepat waktu, tentu saja, dan menungguku ketika aku meninggalkan rumah Clayton. Dia keluar dari belakang Audi untuk membuka pintu dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Selamat malam, Zhang Yixing," katanya.

"Mr. Kim." Aku mengangguk sopan padanya saat aku naik ke kursi belakang mobil. Jaehyun duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Halo, Jaehyun," kataku.

"Selamat malam, Zhang Yixing," suaranya sopan dan profesional. Suho naik di sisi lain dan menggenggam tanganku, memberikan remasan lembut yang aku rasa menembus keseluruh tubuhku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya dia.

"Sangat panjang," jawabku, dan suaraku serak, terlalu rendah, dan penuh keinginan.

"Ya, ini juga hari yang panjang untukku." Nada suaranya serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku pergi hiking dengan Jongin."

Ibu jarinya mengusap ruas-ruas jariku, bolak-balik, dan hatiku melompat berdetak saat nafasku meningkat. Bagaimana dia melakukan ini padaku? Dia hanya menyentuh daerah yang sangat kecil dari tubuhku, dan hormonku terbang membumbung.

Perjalanan ke heliport pendek dan, sebelum aku tahu itu, kita sampai. Aku ingin tahu di mana helikopter berada. Kami di daerah kota yang padat dan bahkan aku tahu helikopter membutuhkan ruang untuk lepas landas dan mendarat.

Jaehyun parkir, keluar, dan membuka pintu mobil untukku. Suho ada sampingku dalam sekejap dan meraih tanganku lagi.

"Siap?" Tanya dia.

Aku mengangguk dan ingin mengatakan siap untuk apa pun, tapi aku tak bisa mengartikulasikan kata-kata karena aku terlalu gugup, terlalu bersemangat.

"Jaehyun." Dia mengangguk singkat pada sopirnya, dan kami menuju ke dalam gedung, langsung ke satu deret lift.

Lift! Memori ciuman kami pagi ini datang kembali menghantuiku.

Aku tak memikirkan hal lain sepanjang hari. Melamun di meja kasir di rumah Clayton. Dua kali Mr. Clayton harus berteriak memanggil namaku untuk membawaku kembali ke Bumi. Untuk mengatakan aku agak terganggu akan menjadi cukup remeh. Suho melirik ke arahku, sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Ha! Dia berpikir tentang hal itu juga.

"Ini hanya tiga lantai," katanya datar, mata abu-abunya menari geli. Dia seorang ahli telepati pasti. Ini menakutkan.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang saat kita memasuki lift. Pintu tertutup, dan itu disana, tarik listrik yang aneh berderak diantara kita, memperbudakku. Aku menutup mata dalam usaha sia-sia untuk mengabaikannya. Dia mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada tanganku, dan lima detik kemudian pintu terbuka di atap gedung. Dan itu dia, sebuah helikopter putih dengan nama Junmyeon Corp. ditulis dengan warna biru dengan logo perusahaan di samping. Tentunya ini adalah penyalahgunaan properti Perusahaan.

Dia membawaku ke sebuah kantor kecil di mana seorang pria tua duduk di belakang meja.

"Ini rencana penerbangan anda, Mr Kim. Semua pemeriksaan eksternal telah dilakukan. Sudah siap dan menunggu Pak. kau bebas untuk pergi."

"Terima kasih, Leeteuk." Junmyeon tersenyum hangat padanya.

Oh. Ternyata ada yang layak mendapatkan perlakuan sopan dari Suho, mungkin dia bukan seorang karyawan. Aku menatap pria tua itu kagum.

"Ayo berangkat," kata Suho, dan kami berjalan menuju helikopter. Saat kita dekat, itu jauh lebih besar daripada yang aku pikir. Aku mengira itu adalah versi roadster untuk dua orang, tetapi setidaknya ada tujuh kursi. Suho membuka pintu dan mengarahkanku ke salah satu kursi di bagian paling depan.

"Duduklah – jangan menyentuh apa pun," perintahnya saat ia naik di belakangku.

Ia menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku senang bahwa kawasan ini berpenerangan penuh, kalau tidak aku akan kesulitan untuk melihat ke dalam kokpit kecil ini. Aku duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk, dan ia membungkuk disampingku untuk memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku. Ini adalah sabuk pengaman empat titik dengan semua tali yang menghubungkan satu gesper pusat. Dia mengencangkan kedua tali atas, jadi aku hampir tak bisa bergerak.

Dia begitu dekat dan fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan. Jika aku sedikit bersandar ke depan, hidungku akan menempel di rambutnya. Aromanya bersih, segar dan surgawi, tapi aku diikat dengan aman ke tempat dudukku dan terikat dengan efektif. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum, seperti dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya, mata abu-abunya memanas. Dia begitu dekat menggoda. Aku menahan napas saat dia menarik salah satu tali bagian atas.

"Kau aman, tak bisa lolos," dia berbisik, matanya membakar. "Tarik napas, Yixing," tambahnya lirih. Tangannya terangkat, dia membelai pipiku, menelusuri wajahku dengan jarinya yang panjang sampai ke daguku yang ia genggam dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibirku, meninggalkanku tergulung, isi tubuhku mengepal oleh sentuhan mendebarkan tak terduga dari bibirnya.

"Aku suka memanfaatkan ini," bisiknya.

Apa?

Dia duduk di sampingku dan menyesuiakan diri ke tempat duduknya, kemudian memulai prosedur berlarut-larut untuk memeriksa alat pengukur dan memencet saklar dan tombol dari baris yang membingungkan dari lampu dan saklar di depanku. Sedikit kedipan lampu dan cahaya dari berbagai pengaturan, dan seluruh lampu panel instrumen menyala.

"Pasang headphonenya," katanya, sambil menunjuk satu set headphone di depanku. Aku memasangnya, dan baling-baling mulai berputar. Suaranya memekakkan telinga. Dia memakai headphonenya dan terus membalik berbagai saklar.

"Aku akan melalakukan semua pengecekan pra terbang." Suara tanpa tubuh Junmyeon ada di telingaku melalui headphone. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah menjadi pilot yang memenuhi syarat selama empat tahun, Yixing, kau aman bersamaku." Dia memberikanku sebuah seringai serigala. "Yah, ketika kita terbang," tambahnya dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

Main mata… JUNMYEON!

"Apakah kau siap?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Oke, menara. PDX ini Charlie Tango Golf – Golf Echo Hotel, terbuka untuk lepas landas. Harap konfirmasi, over."

"Charlie Tango – kau bebas. PDX memanggil, lanjutkan ke satu empat ribu, menuju nol satu nol, over."

"Roger menara, Charlie Tango set, over dan keluar. Mari kita berangkat," tambahnya kepadaku, dan helikopter naik perlahan-lahan dan lancar ke udara.

Chungnam menghilang di depan kami saat kami menuju ke wilayah Incheon, meskipun keberanianku tetap tertinggal di Chungnam.

Whoa! Semua lampu terang menyusut sampai mereka berkelap-kelip dengan manis di bawah kami. Ini seperti melihat keluar dari dalam mangkuk ikan. Setelah kami lebih tinggi, memang tak ada apa-apa lagi yang bisa dilihat. Ini gelap gulita, bahkan bulan tak menumpahkan cahaya apa pun dalam perjalanan kami. Bagaimana dia bisa melihat di mana kita akan menuju?

"Menakutkan bukan?" Adalah suara Junmyeon di telingaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kau menuju ke arah yang benar?"

"Ini." Dia menunjuk jari telunjuk yang panjang di salah satu alat pengukur, dan itu menunjukkan kompas elektronik. "Ini adalah Eurocopter EC135. Salah satu yang paling aman di kelasnya. Ini dilengkapi alat untuk penerbangan malam "Dia melirik dan nyengir padaku.

"Ada helipad di atas gedung tempatku tinggal. Disitulah kita sedang menuju."

Tentu saja ada helipad ditempat tinggalnya. Aku sangat tidak sepadan kelasnya di sini. Wajahnya yang lembut diterangi oleh lampu pada panel instrumen. Dia berkonsentrasi keras, dan dia terus-menerus melirik berbagai indikator didepannya. Aku menikmati wajahnya dari bawah bulu mataku. Dia memiliki profil yang indah. Hidung lurus, rahang oval – aku ingin menjulurkan lidahku di sepanjang rahangnya. Dia tidak bercukur, dan bulu-bulu pendek diwajahnya membuat prospek itu bertambah menggoda. Hmm … aku ingin merasakan bagaimana kasarnya di bawah lidahku, jari-jariku, terhadap wajahku.

"Ketika kau terbang di malam hari, kau terbang buta. Kau harus percaya pada instrumentasi," ia menyela lamunan erotisku.

"Berapa lama penerbangannya?" Ujarku terengah-engah. Aku tak berpikir tentang seks sama sekali, tidak, sama sekali tidak.

"Kurang dari satu jam, anginnya mendukung kita."

Hmm, kurang dari satu jam ke Seoul… itu tak terlalu lama, tak heran kita terbang.

Aku memiliki kurang dari satu jam sebelum pengungkapan besar. Semua otot mengencang jauh di dalam perutku.

Aku punya gejala mual yang serius. Mereka berkembang di perutku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah dia simpan untukku?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yixing?"

"Ya." Jawabanku pendek, dipotong, diperas lewat sarafku.

Aku pikir dia tersenyum, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dalam kegelapan. Suho menjentik tombol lain.

"PDX ini Charlie Tango sekarang di salah satu empat ribu, over."

Dia bertukar informasi dengan pengatur lalu lintas udara. Semuanya terdengar sangat profesional untukku. Aku pikir kita bergerak dari ruang udara Chungnam ke Incheon Internasional Airport.

"Mengerti Sea-Tac, stand by dan over."

"Lihat, di sana." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah titik kecil cahaya di kejauhan. "Itu Seoul."

"Apakah kau selalu mengesankan lelaki dengan cara seperti ini? Ikut dan terbang dalam helikoptermu?" Aku bertanya. Benar-benar tertarik.

"Aku tak pernah membawa seorang gadis ataupun lelaki di sini, Yixing. Ini pertama lainnya untukku." Suaranya tenang, serius.

Oh, itu jawaban yang tak terduga. Pertama lainnya? Oh tentang tidur itu, mungkin?

"Apakah kau terkesan?"

"Aku terpesona, Suho."

Dia tersenyum.

"Terpesona?" Dan untuk sesaat, dia umurnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau begitu… kompeten."

"Wah, terima kasih, Yixing," katanya sopan. Aku rasa dia senang, tapi aku tak yakin.

Kami terbang dalam malam yang gelap dengan diam untuk sementara waktu. Titik terang yang tadi disebut sebagai Seoul perlahan-lahan semakin besar.

"Sea-Tac menara pada Charlie Tango. Rencana penerbangan ke Myeon Mansion tepat waktu. Standing by. Dan over. Out."

"Ini adalah Charlie Tango, dipahami Sea-Tac. Standing by, over dan out."

"Aku jelas menikmati ini," bisikku.

"Apa?" Dia melirikku. Dia tampak bingung dalam penerangan redup dari instrumen.

"Terbang," jawabku.

"Ini membutuhkan kontrol dan konsentrasi… bagaimana aku bisa tak menyukainya? Meskipun, favoritku adalah melayang."

"Melayang?"

"Ya. Gliding untuk orang awam. Glider dan helikopter – aku menerbangkan keduanya"

"Oh." Hobi mahal. Aku ingat dia mengatakan itu selama wawancara. Aku suka membaca dan kadang-kadang pergi ke bioskop. Aku keluar dari kedalamanku di sini.

"Charlie Tango silahkan masuk, over." Suara kontrol lalu lintas udara menginterupsi lamunanku. Suho menjawab, terdengar berkuasa dan percaya diri.

Seoul semakin dekat. Kita berada di pinggirannya sekarang. Wow! Ini terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan. Seoul pada malam hari, dari langit…

"Terlihat bagus, kan?" Gumam Suho.

Aku mengangguk antusias. Tampaknya dunia yang lain – tak nyata – dan aku merasa seperti berada di dalam film raksasa, film favorit Jackson itu mungkin, 'Bladerunner.' Memori tentang Jackson berusaha mencium menghantuiku. Aku mulai merasa sedikit kejam padanya tidak menelepon balik. Dia bisa menunggu sampai besok… pasti.

"Kita akan sampai di sana dalam beberapa menit," gumam Suho, dan tiba-tiba darahku seperti berdebur di telingaku saat detak jantungku meningkat dan adrenalin merajalela melalui sistemku. Dia mulai berbicara dengan pengatur lalu lintas udara lagi, tapi aku tak lagi mendengarkan. Ya… aku pikir aku akan pingsan. Nasibku ada di tangannya.

Kita sekarang terbang di antara gedung, dan di depanku dapat melihat gedung pencakar langit tinggi dengan helipad di atasnya. Kata Helipad dicat putih di atas gedung. Sudah semakin dekat, lebih besar dan lebih besar… seperti juga kecemasanku. Tuhan, aku harap aku tak mengecewakannya.

Dia akan menemukan kurangku dalam beberapa hal. Aku berharap aku mendengarkan Luhan dan meminjam salah satu kemeja V nya, tapi aku suka celana jins hitam, dan aku mengenakan t-shirt mint lembut hijau dan jaket hitam Luhan. aku cukup terlihat pintar. Aku mencengkeram pinggir kursiku semakin ketat. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa melakukan ini. aku mengucapkan mantra ini saat pencakar langit semakin besar di bawah kami.

Helikopter melambat dan melayang, dan Junmyeon mendarat di helipad di atas gedung. Jantungku seperti ada di mulutku. Aku tak bisa memutuskan apakah itu dari antisipasi gugup, lega karena kita tiba dengan selamat, atau takut bahwa aku akan gagal dalam beberapa hal. Dia mematikan pengapian dan baling-baling melambat dan tenang sampai semua yang aku dengar adalah suara napasku sendiri yang tak menentu.

Suho melepas headphonenya, dan menarik punyaku juga.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya lembut.

Wajahnya menunjukkan sikap yang begitu kuat, setengah dalam bayangan dan setengah dalam cahaya putih terang dari lampu pendaratan. Ksatria gelap dan ksatria putih, ini adalah metafora yang pas untuk Suho. Dia tampak tegang. Rahangnya terkatup dan matanya ketat. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menggapai untuk melepaskanku. Wajahnya beberapa inci dari milikku.

"Kau tak harus melakukan apapun yang tak kau inginkan. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Nada suaranya begitu sungguh-sungguh, bahkan putus asa, mata cokelatnya berapi-api. Dia membuatku terkejut.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun yang aku tak mau lakukan, Suho." Dan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tak cukup merasa yakin karena pada saat ini – aku mungkin akan melakukan apa saja untuk pria yang duduk sampingku. Tapi ini triknya. Dia tenang.

Dia mengamatiku hati-hati sejenak dan entah bagaimana, meskipun dia begitu tinggi, ia berhasil keluar dengan anggun ke pintu helikopter dan membukanya. Dia melompat keluar, menungguku untuk mengikutinya, dan meraih tanganku saat aku merangkak turun ke helipad. Ini sangat berangin di atas gedung, dan aku gugup menyadari bahwa aku berdiri setidaknya tiga puluh lantai diatas ruang terbuka. Junmyeon meraih pinggangku dengan lengannya, menarikku erat-erat.

"Ayo," teriak dia di antara suara angin. Dia menyeretku ke sebuah lift dan, setelah menekan nomor ke tombol, pintu terbuka. Didalam hangat dan semua terbuat dari kaca cermin. Aku bisa melihat Suho hingga tak terbatas di mana-mana aku melihat, dan yang indah adalah, dia memelukku hingga tak terbatas juga. Suho menekan kode lain ke tombol, maka pintu tertutup dan lift turun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami berada dalam sebuah ruang tunggu serba putih. Di tengah ada sebuah meja kayu bulat gelap, dan di atasnya ada sekelmpk bunga putih luar biasa banyaknya. Di dinding ada lukisan, dimana-mana. Dia membuka dua pintu ganda, dan tema putih terus sepanjang koridor yang luas dan tepat di seberang di mana ruang mewah terbuka. Ini adalah ruang tamu utama, tinggi sekali. Luas sebuah kata yang tak pantas untuk itu. Dindingnya adalah kaca dan mengarah ke balkon yang menghadap ke Seoul.

Di kanan ada sofa mengesankan berbentuk 'U' yang bisa untuk duduk sepuluh orang dewasa dengan nyaman. Sofa itu menghadap perapian modern yang terbuat dari baja model paling mutakhir – atau mungkin platinum.

Api menyala dan menyala lembut. Pada bagian kiri di samping kami, dengan pintu masuk, adalah area dapur.

Semua putih dengan bagian atas dari kayu gelap dan bar untuk sarapan yang besar dengan kursi enam buah.

Dekat area dapur, di depan dinding kaca, adalah meja makan yang dikelilingi oleh enam belas kursi. Dan terselip di sudut adalah grand piano hitam mengkilap. Oh ya… dia mungkin memainkan piano juga. Ada seni dari segala bentuk dan ukuran pada semua dinding. Bahkan, apartemen ini lebih mirip galeri dari tempat tinggal.

"Dapatkah aku menyimpan jaketmu?" Tanya Junmyeon. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku masih kedinginan dari angin pada helipad.

"Apakah kau ingin minum?" Tanya dia.

Aku berkedip padanya. Setelah kejadian semalam! Apakah ia mencoba untuk melucu? Untuk yang kedua, aku berpikir tentang meminta margarita – tapi aku tak punya keberanian.

"Aku akan minta segelas anggur putih, apa kau ingin bergabung denganku?"

"Ya, silakan," bisikku.

Aku berdiri di ruangan yang sangat besar merasa tak pantas berada di tempat ini. Aku berjalan ke dinding kaca, dan aku menyadari bahwa bagian bawah dinding terbuka balkon bergaya concertina. Seoul menyala dan hidup di latar belakangnya. Aku berjalan kembali ke area dapur – dibutuhkan beberapa detik, itu sangat jauh dari dinding kaca – dan Suho sedang membuka sebotol anggur. Dia menanggalkan jasnya.

"Pouilly-Fume kau mau?"

"Aku tak tahu apapun tentang anggur, Suho. Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja." Suaraku lembut dan ragu-ragu. Jantungku berdebar-debar. aku ingin lari. Ini benar-benar kaya. Serius seperti gaya kekayaan Bill Gates. Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Kau tahu betul apa yang kau lakukan di sini – Pikiran bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku. Ya, aku ingin berada di tempat tidur Kim Junmyeon.

"Ini." Dia mengulurkan segelas wine. Bahkan gelasnya pun kaya… berat, kristal kontemporer. Aku meneguknya, dan anggur ringan dan lezat.

"Kau sangat tenang, dan kau bahkan tidak memerah. Bahkan – aku pikir ini keadaan paling pucat darimu yang pernah aku lihat, Yixing," bisiknya. "Apa kamu lapar?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Bukan untuk makanan.

"Ini tempat yang sangat besar di sini."

"Besar?"

"Besar."

"Ini besar," ujarnya setuju, dan matanya bersinar dengan senang. Aku meneguk anggur lagi.

"Apakah kau bermain?" Aku menunjuk dagu aku di piano.

"Ya."

"Yah?"

"Ya."

"Tentu saja begitu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau tak dapat lakukan dengan baik?"

"Ya… beberapa hal." Dia menegguk anggurnya. Dia tak melepaskan pandangan mata dariku. Aku merasa mereka mengikutiku saat aku berbalik dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan luas ini. Ruang adalah kata yang salah.

Ini bukan sebuah ruangan – itu misi pernyataan.

"Apa kau ingin duduk?"

Aku mengangguk, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke sofa putih besar. Ketika aku duduk, aku terkejut oleh kenyataan bahwa aku merasa seperti Durbeyfield Tess melihat rumah baru yang dimiliki oleh Alec D' Urberville yang terkenal itu. Pikiran membuatku tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu?" Dia duduk di sebelahku, berbalik menghadapku. Dia menyandarkan kepala di tangan kanannya, siku disangga pada bagian belakang sofa.

"Mengapa kau memberiku secara khusus buku Tess of the Urbervilles D'?" Tanyaku. Suho menatapku sejenak. Aku pikir dia terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Yah, kau bilang kau menyukai Thomas Hardy."

"Apakah itu satu-satunya alasan?" Bahkan aku bisa mendengar kekecewaan dalam suaraku. Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras.

"Itu sepertinya tepat buatmu. Aku bisa memelukmu luar biasa tinggi seperti Angel Clare atau Debase atau benar-benar merendahkan kau seperti Alec D'Urberville," bisiknya, dan mata abu-abunya berkedip gelap dan berbahaya.

"Jika hanya ada dua pilihan, aku akan mengambil kehinaan itu." Bisikku, menatap dia. Pikiran bawah sadarku menatapku kagum. Dia terengah-engah.

"Yixing, aku minta berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Ini sangat mengganggu. Kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Itu sebabnya aku di sini."

Dia mengernyit.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar disini" Dia menghilang melalui pintu lebar di ujung ruangan. Dia pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan sebuah dokumen.

"Ini adalah perjanjian non-disclosure atau rahasia yang tak boleh dibocorkan." Dia mengangkat bahu dan sikapnya terlihat sedikit malu. "Pengacaraku bersikeras untuk itu." Dia menyerahkannya padaku. Aku benar-benar bingung. "Jika kau melihat opsi dua, pendegradasian, kau harus menandatangani ini."

"Dan jika aku tak ingin menandatangani apa pun?"

"Maka itu adalah Angel Clare yang tinggi, yah, untuk sebagian besar buku itu pula."

"Apa maksud kesepakatan ini?"

"Ini berarti kau tak bisa mengungkapkan apa-apa tentang kita. Apa saja, kepada siapa pun."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Sialan. Ini buruk, sangat sangat buruk, dan sekarang aku sangat ingin tahu.

"Oke. Aku akan menandatanganinya."

Dia mengulurkan pena. "Kau bahkan tak membacanya?"

"Tidak"

Dia mengernyit.

"Yixing, kau harus selalu membaca apapun yang kau tandatangani," ia menasihatiku.

"Junmyeon, apa yang kau gagal pahami adalah bahwa aku tak akan membicarakan tentang kita kepada siapa pun. Bahkan Luhan. Jadi tak penting apakah aku menandatangani kesepakatan atau tidak. Jika ini sangat berarti bagimu, atau pengacaramu… dengan siapa kau jelas membicarakannya, ya sudah. Aku akan menandatanganinya."

Dia menatap ke arahku, dan ia mengangguk serius.

"Pernyataan bagus yang kau buat, Yixing-ssi."

Aku dengan cepat menandatangani pada garis putus-putus dari kedua salinan dan mengembalikan satu padanya. Melipat yang satunya, aku menempatkannya pada tas kecilku dan mengambil tegukan besar pada anggurku. Aku terdengar jauh lebih berani daripada yang benar-benar aku rasakan.

"Apa ini berarti kau akan bercinta denganku malam ini, Suho?" Gila. Apa aku barusan mengatakan itu? Mulutnya menganga sedikit, namun ia pulih dengan cepat.

"Tidak, Yixing tak akan terjadi. Pertama, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya ML. Aku bermain seks… dengan keras. Kedua, ada banyak dokumen yang harus dilakukan, dan ketiga, kau belum tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kau masih bisa lari. Mari, aku ingin menunjukkan ruang bermainku."

Mulutku menganga. Bermain seks dengan keras! Ya Tuhan, yang terdengar begitu… panas. Tapi mengapa kita melihat ruang bermain? Aku bingung sendiri.

"Kau ingin bermain pada Xbox-mu?" Aku bertanya.

Dia tertawa, keras. "Tidak, Yixing, tidak ada Xbox, Playstation juga tak. Ayo." Dia berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku biarkan dia membawaku kembali keluar ke koridor. Di sebelah kanan pintu ganda, di mana kami masuk, pintu lain mengarah ke tangga. Kami naik ke lantai dua dan berbelok ke kanan. Mencabut kunci dari sakunya, ia membuka lagi pintu lain dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat ini kapan saja. Helikopter stand-by untuk membawamu setiap saat kau ingin pergi, kau dapat menginap dan pulang di pagi hari. Apa pun yang kau putuskan tak masalah."

"Buka saja pintu sialan ini, Junmyeon."

Dia membuka pintu dan mundur untuk membiarkanku masuk, aku menatap dia sekali lagi. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam aku berjalan masuk.

Dan rasanya aku melakukan perjalanan waktu kembali ke abad keenam belas dan pada jaman penaklukan oleh Spanyol.

Gila!

.

.

.

Ta-da akhirnya masuk juga ke part "awal" hehehe ketegangannya belum. Ini masih awal. Masih ada 20 chapter lagi guys. Semangat wkwkwk. Harus semangat ya bacanya. Mau kasih tau aja ff ini bakal libur dulu tanggal 12-13 mei. Kadang masih banyak kesalahan di ff ini. Thank you buat yang udah review. Makasih juga buat sider. Love you full lah

.

.

 _Kepinwu:bayangin aja atuh wkwkwk. Cocok kok wkwkwk anggep aja dia meninggi yixing memendek :3 btw thanks ya *bow*_

 _: film sama novel beda sayang_ _aku remake dari novelnya bukan filmnya wkwkwk. Jadi diusahakan lebih hawt._

 _Ydyakonenko: junmen grey gacocok eon lebih cocok CEO Lee Yoo chan pendek pendek gemas *sungkem tuan kim* malah yixingnya yang minta._


	7. Chapter 7

Fifty Shades of Junmyeon

(Sulay Version)

Genre :

• Romance

Rated: M

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

Summary: Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra Zhang Yixing secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses Kim Junmyeon untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi.

Yixing yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika Junmyeon memperingatkan Yixing untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya.

Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Yixing, Junmyeon mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri.

Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis Junmyeon, Yixing ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-Junmyeon adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol.

Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Yixing belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri. SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita

.

Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter 7.

ReCapt

Buka saja pintu sialan ini, Junmyeon."

Dia membuka pintu dan mundur untuk membiarkanku masuk, aku menatap dia sekali lagi. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam aku berjalan masuk.

Dan rasanya aku melakukan perjalanan waktu kembali ke abad keenam belas dan pada jaman penaklukan oleh Spanyol.

Gila!

.

.

.

Pertama –tama yang aku perhatikan adalah bau ; kulit, kayu, cat dengan aroma samar jeruk. Sangat menyenangkan, dan pencahayaan yang lembut, halus. Padahal, aku tidak bisa melihat sumbernya, tapi itu sekitar hiasan dinding di ruangan ini, memancarkan cahaya di kamar. Dinding dan langit-langit berwarna merah anggur gelap, Efeknya dalam ruangan terlihat luas, lantai kayunya sudah tua, dan dipernis .

Ada salib kayu besar seperti X diikat ke dinding yang menghadap pintu. Yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni mengkilap, dan ada penahan borgol di setiap sudut. Di atasnya ada kotak besi yang besar digantung di langit-langit, setidak delapan meter persegi, dan disitu digantung segala macam tali, rantai, dan belenggu mengkilat. Disamping pintu, dua tiang dipoles, berukir, seperti batang kayu vertikal dari pegangan tangga, tapi lebih panjang, menggantung seperti tongkat gorden di dinding. Dari situ berayun berbagai macam alat yang mencengangkan dari alat pemukul seperti dayung, cemeti, cambuk pendek untuk berkuda, dan alat berbulu yang terlihat lucu.

Di samping pintu berdiri sebuah peti berlaci dari kayu mahoni besar, setiap laci tipis seolah dirancang untuk memuat spesimen di museum kuno. Aku sejenak ingin tahu sebenarnya laci itu untuk menyimpan apa. Apakah aku ingin tahu? Jauh di sudut ada bangku empuk terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat kemerahan, dan menempel di dinding ada rak kayu mengkilap yang terlihat seperti tempat menaruh cue atau tongkat biliar, tapi setelah diamati lebih dekat, tersimpan tongkat bervariasi, berbagai panjang dan lebar. Ada meja panjang enam kaki kokoh di sudut berlawanan – kayu dipoles serta kaki berukir – dan dua bangku yang cocok di bawahnya.

Tapi apa yang mendominasi ruangan ini adalah ranjang. Yang mana lebih besar dari ukuran king-size , berukir terlalu megah bergaya rococo bertiang empat dengan bagian atas rata. Sepertinya dari akhir abad kesembilan belas. Di bawah kanopi, aku dapat melihat lebih banyak lagi rantai berkilau dan borgol. Kasurnya tidak ada seprei… hanya ditutup kulit merah dan bantal satin merah ditumpuk di salah satu sudutnya.

Pada kaki ranjang, terpisah beberapa meter, adalah sofa chesterfield berwarna coklat kemerahan yang besar, terjebak di tengah ruangan menghadap ranjang. Pengaturan aneh… mengatur sofa menghadap ranjang, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri – aku merasa aneh memilih sofa, padahal sesungguhnya sofa itu adalah furnitur paling biasa dikamar ini. Aku melihat ke atas dan menatap langit-langit. Aneh ada karabiner di seluruh langit-langit. Samar-samar aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa semua ini. Ganjil, semua kayu, dinding gelap, pencahayaan murung, dan kulit coklat kemerahan membuat ruang itu berkesan lembut dan romantis… Aku tahu itu kebalikannya, ini adalah lembut dan romantis versi Suho.

Aku berbalik, dan dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian karena aku tahu ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca. Aku berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan, dan dia mengikutiku. Sesuatu yang berbulu telah membuatku tertarik. Aku menyentuhnya dengan ragu-ragu. Ini kulit, seperti cambuk ekor sembilan – tapi lebih tebal, dan ada manik-manik plastik yang sangat kecil di ujungnya.

"Itu disebut flogger," Suara Junmyeon tenang dan lembut.

Sebuah flogger… hmm. Aku pikir aku shock. Pikiran bawah sadarku telah pergi atau jadi bisu atau hanya jatuh pingsan dan kadalauwarsa. Aku mati rasa. Aku dapat mengamati dan menyerap tetapi tak dapat mengutarakan perasaanku tentang semua ini, karena aku shock. Apakah tanggapan yang tepat mengetahui calon kekasih ini benar-benar sadis atau seorang masokis?

Takut… ya… tampaknya perasaan itu yang paling dominan. Aku mengakui sekarang. Tapi tidak pada dirinya – Aku tak berpikir dia akan menyakitiku, yah, tidak tanpa persetujuanku. Begitu banyak pertanyaan membayangi pikiranku.

Mengapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Seberapa sering? Siapa? Aku berjalan menuju ranjang dan menjalankan tanganku turun ke salah satu tiang berukir. Tiang ini sangat kokoh, pengerjaan bermutu tinggi.

"Katakanlah sesuatu," perintah Junmyeon, suaranya terasa lembut.

"Apakah kau melakukan ini kepada orang-orang atau mereka melakukannya untukmu?"

Mulutnya terlihat aneh, tidak geli atau lega.

"Orang-orang?" Dia berkedip beberapa kali ia mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Aku melakukan ini pada laki-laki yang menginginkannya."

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau memiliki seseorang yang mau, mengapa aku disini?"

"Karena aku ingin melakukan hal ini denganmu, sangat ingin."

"Oh," aku terkesiap.

Mengapa?

Aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan menepuk bangku empuk bersandaran tinggi dan menjalankan jemariku di kulit. Ia suka menyakiti laki-laki. Pikiran itu menekanku.

"Kau sadis?"

"Aku seorang Dominan." Mata abu-abunya membakar, tajam.

"Apa artinya itu?" Bisikku.

"Artinya aku ingin kau rela menyerahkan diri padaku, dalam segala hal."

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya saat aku mencoba untuk memahami pikiran itu.

"Mengapa aku melakukan itu?"

"Untuk menyenangkan aku," bisiknya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku melihat hantu tersenyum.

Menyenangkan dia! Dia ingin aku menyenangkannya! Aku pikir mulutku menganga. Menyenangkan Kim Junmyeon. Dan aku menyadari, pada saat itu, bahwa ya, itulah yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin dia menjadi sangat senang denganku. Ini sebuah pengungkapan.

"Ini istilah yang sangat sederhana, aku ingin kau berkeinginan menyenangkanku," katanya lembut. Suaranya memabukkan.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Mulutku kering, dan aku berharap aku punya anggur. Oke, aku mengerti sedikit maksudnya menyenangkan, tapi aku bingung dengan dibuatnya kamar penyiksaan yang lembut. Apakah aku ingin tahu jawabannya?

"Aku punya aturan, dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya. Itu untuk keuntunganmu dan untuk kesenanganku. Jika kau ikuti aturan untuk kepuasanku, aku akan menghargaimu. Jika kalau tidak, aku akan menghukummu, dan kau akan belajar," bisiknya.

Aku melirik rak tongkat saat ia mengatakan ini.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Aku melambaikan tanganku ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Semua merupakan bagian dari paket insentif. Baik penghargaan dan hukuman."

"Jadi kau akan menunjukkkan kejengkelanmu dengan mengerahkan keinginanmu atas diriku."

"Ini tentang memperoleh kepercayaan dan rasa hormatmu, sehingga kau akan membiarkan aku memperoleh keinginanku atas dirimu.

Aku akan memperoleh banyak sekali kesenangan, kegembiraan, bahkan dalam penyerahanmu. Semakin sering kau patuh, semakin besar kebahagianku – itu adalah persamaan yang sangat sederhana."

"Oke, apa yang aku peroleh dari semua ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan terlihat hampir meminta maaf.

"Aku," katanya singkat.

Oh. Suho menggaruk tangan ke rambutnya saat ia menatap ke arahku.

"Kau tidak memberikan apa pun, Yixing," bisiknya, putus asa. "Mari kita kembali ke lantai bawah di mana aku bisa berkonsentrasi lebih baik. Ini sangat mengganggu membawamu di sini."

Dia menggenggam tanganku, Dan sekarang aku ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya.

Luhan mengatakan ia berbahaya, dia benar. Bagaimana dia tahu? Dia berbahaya untuk kesehatanku, karena aku tahu aku akan mengatakan ya. Dan sebagian dari diriku tak menginginkan itu. Sebagian diriku lagi ingin lari berteriak dari kamar ini dan semua yang digambarkannya. Aku ingin keluar dari semua ini.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Yixing." Mata cokelatnya memohon, dan aku tahu ia bicara benar. Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia membawaku keluar dari pintu.

"Jika kau menyetujui, ayo aku tunjukkan." Alih-alih turun ke lantai bawah, dia ternyata belok kanan setelah keluar dari ruang bermain, sambil ia mengatakannya, dan turun koridor. Kami melewati beberapa pintu sampai tiba di ujung. Terdapat kamar tidur dengan ranjang yang besar, serba putih… semuanya, perabot, dinding, ranjang. Tampak bersih dan dingin namun dengan pemandangan yang paling indah dari Seoul melalui dinding kaca.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa menghiasnya seperti yang kau inginkan, memiliki apa pun yang kau suka di sini."

"Kamarku? Kau mengharapkan aku untuk pindah?" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kengerian dalam suaraku.

"Tidak setiap hari. Hanya hari Jumat malam sampai Minggu. Kita harus berunding dan bicara tentang semua ini. Jika kau ingin melakukan ini," tambahnya, suaranya tenang dan ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan tidur di sini?"

"Ya."

"Tidak denganmu."

"Tidak Aku bilang, aku tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, kecuali kamu, saat kamu terbius dengan minuman." Sorot matanya menegur.

Aku menekan mulut dengan garis keras. Inilah yang aku tak bisa pahami. Jenis kepedulian Junmyeon, yang menyelamatkan aku dari mabuk dan memelukku dengan lembut sementara aku muntah ke azalea, dan monster yang memiliki cambuk dan rantai di ruangan khusus.

"Di mana kamu tidur?"

"Kamarku di lantai bawah. Ayo, Kau pasti lapar."

"Aneh, aku tampaknya telah kehilangan nafsu makanku," gumamku kesal.

"Kau harus makan, Yixing," dia menasihati dan menggenggam tanganku, membawaku kembali ke lantai bawah.

Kembali di ruang yang sangat besar, aku dipenuhi dengan keraguan yang dalam. Aku di tepi jurang, dan aku harus memutuskan apakah ya atau tidak untuk melompat.

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ini adalah jalan gelap dan aku menuntunmu ke dalamnya, Yixing, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau berpikir tentang hal ini. Kamu pasti memiliki beberapa pertanyaan," katanya saat ia mengitari area dapur, melepaskan tanganku.

Aku punya pertanyaan. Tapi di mana untuk memulainya?

"Kamu sudah menandatangani perjanjianmu, Kau dapat bertanya apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku akan menjawab."

Aku berdiri di bar sarapan mengawasinya saat ia membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sepiring keju yang berbeda dengan dua ikat besar anggur hijau dan merah. Ia menata piring di atas meja dapur dan hasil potongan sebuah baguette Prancis.

"Duduklah." Dia menunjuk ke salah satu kursi bar di bar sarapan, dan aku menuruti perintahnya. Jika aku setuju melakukan ini, aku harus membiasakan diri. Aku menyadari bahwa dia suka memerintah sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau menyebutkan dokumen."

"Ya."

"Dokumen apa?"

"Nah, selain dari perjanjian, kontrak mengatakan apa yang kita akan dan tidak akan lakukan. Aku ingin kau tahu batasmu, dan kau perlu tahu batasku. Ini adalah dasar suka sama suka, Yixing."

"Dan jika aku tidak ingin melakukan ini?"

"Itu tak apa," katanya hati-hati.

"Tapi kita tak akan memiliki semacam hubungan?" Aku bertanya.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini satu-satunya jenis hubungan yang aku minati."

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ini diriku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Mengapa ada orang yang seperti itu? Itu agak sulit untuk menjawab. Mengapa beberapa orang suka keju dan orang lain membencinya? Apakah kau suka keju? Cha Ahjumma– pengurus rumahku – telah meninggalkan ini untuk makan malam." Dia mengambil beberapa piring putih besar dari lemari dan menempatkan satu di depanku.

Kita bicara tentang keju… sialan.

"Aturan apa darimu yang harus aku ikuti?"

"Aturannya tertulis. Kita akan membahasnya setelah kita makan." Makanan. Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang?

"Aku benar-benar tak lapar," bisikku.

"Kau harus makan," katanya singkat. Suho yang dominan, semuanya jelas.

"Apakah kau ingin segelas anggur?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Dia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku meneguk tergesa-gesa.

"Jangan sungkan makannya, Yixing."

Aku mengambil seikat kecil anggur. Kalau ini aku bisa memakannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau seperti ini sudah cukup lama?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Apakah mudah untuk menemukan lelaki yang mau melakukan ini?"

Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

"Kau akan kagum," katanya datar.

"Lalu mengapa aku? Aku benar-benar tak paham."

"Yixing, aku sudah bilang padamu. Ada sesuatu tentangmu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Dia tersenyum ironis. "Aku seperti ngengat mengejar api." Suaranya menjadi berat. "Aku benar-benar sangat menginginkanmu, terutama sekarang, saat kau menggigit bibirmu lagi." Dia mengambil napas panjang dan menelan.

Perutku jungkir balik – dia ingin aku… dengan cara yang aneh, benar, tapi pria tampan, asing, aneh ini menginginkan aku.

"Aku pikir kau memiliki pandangan yang terbalik." Aku mengomel. Aku ngengat dan ia adalah nyala api, dan aku akan terbakar. Aku tahu.

"Makan!"

"Tidak. Aku belum menandatangani apa pun, jadi aku pikir aku akan bertahan dengan kebebasanku sedikit lebih lama, jika itu tak masalah denganmu."

Matanya melembutkan, dan bibirnya tersenyum.

"Terserah kau,Yixing-ssi."

"Berapa banyak lelaki dan wanita?" Aku melontarkan pertanyaan, aku begitu penasaran.

"Lima belas." Oh… tak sebanyak yang kupikirkan.

"Untuk jangka waktu yang lama?"

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya."

"Apakah kau pernah menyakiti seseorang?"

"Ya."

Sialan.

"Parah?"

"Tidak"

"Akankah kau menyakitiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Secara fisik, akankah kau menyakitiku?"

"Aku akan melakukan ketika kau meminta, dan mungkin akan menyakitkan."

Aku merasakan sedikit lemas. Aku meneguk anggur lagi. Alkohol – ini akan membuatku tambah berani.

"Pernahkah kau dipukuli?" Tanyaku.

"Ya."

Oh… itu mengejutkanku. Sebelum aku bisa menanyainya lebih jauh, dia menyela jalan pikiranku.

"Mari kita bahas ini di ruang kerjaku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Sangat sulit untuk diproses. Di tempat ini aku punya pikiran yang bodoh bahwa aku akan menghabiskan malam yang gairahnya tak tertandingi di ranjang pria ini, dan kami melakukan negosiasi perjanjian yang mengerikan.

Aku mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya, ruang yang luas dengan jendela di atas yang terbuka keluar ke balkon. Dia duduk di meja, aku mengikuti dengan duduk di kursi kulit di depannya, dan mengulurkan selembar kertas.

"Ini adalah aturan. Aturannya mungkin bisa dirubah. Aturan ini bagian dari kontrak, yang dapat kau miliki. Bacalah aturan dan mari kita bahas."

.

ATURAN

Yang harus dipatuhi:

Submisiv akan mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh dominan langsung tanpa ragu atau keengganan dan dengan cara yang cepat. Submisiv akan menyetujui pada semua aktivitas seksual yang dianggap cocok dan menyenangkan dengan dominan kecuali aktivitas yang diuraikan dalam batasan yang keras (Lampiran 2). Dia akan melakukannya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu.

Tidur:

Submisiv akan memastikan dia mendapatkan minimal tujuh jam tidur per malam ketika ia tidak bersama dengan Dominan.

Makanan:

Submisiv makan secara teratur untuk menjaga kesehatan dan kesejahteraan dari daftar resep makanan (Lampiran 4). Submisiv tidak akan makan camilan di antara waktu makan, kecuali buah.

Pakaian:

Saat bersama dominan, Submisiv akan mengenakan pakaian yang disetujui oleh Dominan. Dominan akan menyediakan anggaran pakaian untuk Submisiv, Submisiv akan memakainya. Dominan akan menemani Submisiv membeli pakaian dengan kegunaan khusus. Jika Dominan sangat menginginkan, Submisiv harus mempercantik diri sesuai keinginan Dominan, ketika Dominan hadir dan waktu yang lain yang Dominan anggap sesuai.

Kebugaran:

Dominan harus menyediakan Submisiv pelatih pribadi empat kali seminggu setiap sesi selama satu jam pada waktu yang disepakati bersama antara pelatih pribadi dan Submisiv. Pelatih pribadi akan melaporkan kepada Dominan tentang kemajuan Submisiv.

Kebersihan Pribadi / Kecantikan:

Submisiv akan menjaga kebersihan diri dan mencukur setiap waktu. Menjalani perawatan apa pun yang dilihat cocok oleh Dominan.

Keselamatan Pribadi:

Submisiv tidak akan minum berlebihan, merokok, menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang atau tidak menempatkan dirinya dalam kondisi berbahaya.

Kualitas pribadi:

Submisiv tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain selain dengan Dominan. Submisiv harus bersikap hormat dan sopan setiap saat.

Submisiv harus menyadari bahwa perilakunya adalah refleksi langsung dari Dominan. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan, kesalahan dan perilaku buruk yang dilakukan saat tidak dengan Dominan.

Gagal mematuhi seperti yang tertera di atas akan berakibat pada hukuman seketika, sifatnya akan ditentukan oleh Dominan.

.

Sialan.

"Batas yang rumit?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya. Apa yang tak akan kau lakukan, apa yang tak akan aku lakukan, kita perlu menetapkan dalam perjanjian kita."

"Aku tak yakin tentang menerima uang untuk biaya pakaian. Rasanya salah." Aku bergerak gelisah, kata 'pelacur' berputar di kepalaku.

"Aku ingin memberikan uang padamu, izinkan aku membelikanmu beberapa pakaian. Mungkin aku perlu kau menemaniku untuk berbagai acara, dan aku ingin kau berpakaian dengan baik. Aku yakin gajimu, saat kau mendapatkan pekerjaan, tak akan mencakup jenis pakaian yang aku inginkan untuk kau pakai."

"Aku tak harus memakainya saat aku tidak bersamamu?"

"Tidak"

"Oke." Pikirkan itu hanya sebagai seragam.

"Aku tak ingin olah raga empat kali seminggu."

"Yixing, aku ingin kau lentur, kuat dan berstamina. Percayalah, kau perlu olah raga."

"Tapi tentunya tak perlu empat kali seminggu, bagaimana kalau tiga kali?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan empat kali."

"Aku pikir ini adalah negosiasi?"

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya padaku.

"Oke, Yixing, aturan bisa dirubah. Bagaimana satu jam dalam tiga hari dan satu hari selama setengah jam?"

"Tiga hari, tiga jam. Aku mendapat kesan kau akan membuatku tetap terolah raga saat aku di sini."

Dia tersenyum nakal, dan matanya bersinar seolah-olah lega. "Oke, aku setuju. Kau yakin tak ingin magang di perusahaanku? Kau seorang negosiator yang baik."

"Tidak, aku tak berpikir itu ide yang bagus."

Aku menatap ! Mencukur apa?

Semuanya? Ugh.

"Jadi, batasan-batasan. Inilah milikku." Dia mengulurkan sepotong kertas.

.

BATAS KEKERASAN

Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan api

Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan buang air kecil atau buang air besar dan produk-produknya. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, menusuk, atau darah. Tidak ada tindakan yang berhubungan dengan instrumen medis ginekologi.

Tidak ada tindakan melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan

Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan suatu bekas permanen pada kulit. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan sesak napas

.

Ugh. Dia pasti yang menuliskan ini! Tentu saja – sejujurnya semua ini terlihat sangat masuk akal dan anehnya, perlu… setiap orang yang waras tak akan mau terlibat dalam hal semacam ini kan?

Meskipun sekarang aku merasa sedikit mual.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tambahkan?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

Sialan. Aku tak tahu. Aku benar-benar bingung. Dia menatapku dan keningnya berkerut.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau tak ingin lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tak tahu?"

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman dan menggigit bibirku.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Nah, ketika kau melakukan hubungan seks, ada sesuatu yang tak kau sukai?"

Untuk pertama kali, sepertinya aku merasa malu sekali.

"Kau dapat memberitahuku, Yixing. Kita harus jujur satu sama lain atau ini tak akan berhasil."

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman lagi dan menatap jariku tersimpul.

"Katakan padaku," perintah dia.

"Yah… Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya, jadi aku tak tahu." Suaraku lirih. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, beku, dan pucat – benar-benar pucat.

"Belum pernah?" Bisiknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau masih perawan?" Dia menghembuskan nafas.

Aku mengangguk, memerah lagi. Dia menutup matanya dan sepertinya berusaha menghitung sampai sepuluh. Saat ia membuka matanya, dia marah, melotot ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Ia menggeram.

.

.

.

Maafkeun live aing yang tyduck jelas tadi. Dah itu aja tq. Review jangan lupa. Makasih buat sider. Maapkeun aing ngetiknya di hp jd banyak yang ke skip namanya. Makasih yang udah baca.

.

.

.

Kang hyunsik: diusahain ga gantung. Paling ditambah cerita dari aku sendiri.

Kepinwu: makasih udh cariin salah pengetikannya accu. Tabok tolong. Mukanya itu lho:')


	8. Chapter 8

**Fifty Shades of Junmyeon**

 **(Sulay Version)**

 **Genre :**

• Romance

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 **Summary:** _Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra_ _Zhang Yixing_ _secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses K_ _im Junmyeon_ _untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi._

 _Y_ _ixing_ _yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika J_ _unmyeon_ _memperingatkan Y_ _ixing_ _untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya._

 _Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Y_ _ixing_ _, J_ _unmyeon_ _mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis J_ _unmyeon_ _, Y_ _ixing_ _ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-J_ _unmyeon_ _adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam_ _dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol._

 _Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Y_ _ixing_ _belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri._ _ **SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING FULL NC!**_

.

 **Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter 8** **.**

 _ReCapt_

" _Belum pernah?" Bisiknya._

 _Aku menggelengkan kepala._

" _Kau masih perawan?" Dia menghembuskan nafas._

 _Aku mengangguk, memerah lagi. Dia menutup matanya dan sepertinya berusaha menghitung sampai sepuluh. Saat ia membuka matanya, dia marah, melotot ke arahku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Junmyeon membawa kedua tangannya ke rambutnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Kedua tangannya – dua kali lipat jengkel. Sepertinya pengendalian dirinya yang kuat tampak sedikit merosot.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku," protesnya padaku.

"Topiknya tak pernah muncul dalam obrolan kita. Aku tidak memiliki kebiasaan mengungkapkan status seksualku pada semua orang yang aku temui. Maksudku, kita hampir tak mengenal satu sama lain." Aku menatap tanganku. Mengapa aku merasa bersalah? Mengapa dia begitu marah? Aku mengintip ke arahnya.

"Yah, kau tahu banyak tentangku sekarang," bentak dia, menekan mulutnya menjadi garis keras. "Aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman, tapi perawan!" Katanya seperti kata-kata yang kotor. "Sialan, Xing, aku hanya menunjukkan padamu," ia mengeluh. "Semoga Tuhan memaafkan aku. Pernahkah kau dicium, selain olehku?"

"Tentu saja aku pernah." Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tersinggung. Oke… mungkin dua kali.

"Dan seorang namja yang baik belum pernah membuatmu jatuh cinta? Aku tak mengerti. Kau dua puluh satu tahun, hampir dua puluh dua. Kau Tampan sekaligus cantik." Dia mengusap tangannya ke rambutnya lagi.

Bagus. Aku memerah karena gembira. Kim Junmyeon menganggapku tampan. Hey tunggu, aku ini seorang uke! Yang jelas aku cantik bukan tampan. Aku simpul jemariku secara bersamaan, menatapnya dengan keras, mencoba menyembunyikan senyum konyolku. Mungkin dia rabun, alam bawah sadarku telah membangunkan orang yg berjalan sambil tidur. Di mana dia saat aku membutuhkannya?

"Dan kau serius membahas apa yang aku inginkan, padahal kau belum memiliki pengalaman." Kedua alisnya menyambung. "Bagaimana kau bisa menghindari seks? Aku mohon ceritakan padaku."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Benar-benar tak ada seorangpun, percayalah." Muncul untuk digesek, hanya denganmu. Dan kau ternyata seorang monster. "Mengapa kau begitu marah padaku?" Bisikku.

"Aku tak marah padamu, aku marah dengan diriku sendiri. Aku menduga…" Dia mendesah. Dia menganggap aku cerdik dan kemudian menggeleng. "Apakah kau ingin pergi?" Tanyanya, suaranya melembut.

"Tidak, kecuali kau ingin aku pergi," bisikku. Oh tidak… aku tak ingin pergi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku suka kau di sini." Dia mengernyit saat ia mengatakan ini dan kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Sekarang sudah malam." Dan dia menoleh ke arahku. "Kau menggigit bibirmu." Suaranya serak, dan dia menatapku curiga.

"Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Hanya saja aku ingin menggigitnya juga."

Aku terkesiap… bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padaku dan tak mengharapkan aku terpengaruh.

"Ayo," bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Kita akan meluruskan situasi sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu? Situasi apa?"

"Situasimu. Yixing, aku akan bercinta denganmu, sekarang."

"Oh." Lantainya telah menjauh. Aku sebuah situasi. Aku menahan napas.

"Itupun jika kau menginginkan, maksudku, aku tak ingin memaksakan keberuntunganku."

"Kupikir kau tidak melakukan ML. Aku pikir kau hanya suka sex yang keras," Aku menelan ludah, mulutku tiba-tiba kering.

Dia menyeringai jahat, pengaruhnya sampai ke bawah… disana.

"Aku bisa membuat pengecualian, atau mungkin menggabungkan keduanya, kita lihat saja. Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu. Ayo ke tempat tidur denganku. Aku ingin perjanjian kita berjalan, tetapi kau benar-benar harus paham beberapa ide tentang apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kita bisa mulai pelatihanmu malam ini – dasar-dasarnya. Maksudku ini tidak berarti aku telah menjadi terlalu sentimentil, ini hanya sarana untuk mencapai tujuan, tapi satu yang aku inginkan, dan mudah-mudahan kamu juga." Tatap tajam mata abu-abunya.

Aku memerah… oh… keinginanku akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tapi aku belum melakukan semua hal yang kau minta dari daftar peraturan itu." Suaraku mendesah ragu-ragu.

"Lupakan peraturan. Lupakan semua detail itu untuk malam ini. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu sejak kau jatuh ke kantorku, dan aku tahu kau ingin aku. Kamu tak akan duduk di sini dengan tenang membahas hukuman dan batasan kekerasan jika kau tidak ingin juga. Tolong, Xing, habiskan malam denganku." Dia menahan tangannya padaku. Matanya yang cerah, sungguh-sungguh… bersemangat, dan aku meletakkan tanganku padanya. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya hingga aku bisa merasakan panjang tubuhnya terhadapku, tindakan cepat ini membuatku terkejut. Ia menjalankan jari-jarinya ketengkuk leherku, rambutku diremas di sekitar pergelangan tangannya, dan dengan lembut menarikku jadiku dipaksa melihat ke arahnya. Dia menatapku.

"Kau adalah seorang lelaki muda yang berani," bisiknya. "Aku kagum padamu."

Kata-katanya seperti alat pembakar ; darahku terbakar. Dia membungkuk dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, dan dia mengisap bibir bawahku.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir ini," bisiknya didepan mulutku, dengan hati-hati dia merenggut dengan giginya.

Aku mengerang, dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku mohon Xing, ijinkan aku bercinta denganmu."

"Ya," bisikku, karena itulah mengapa aku di sini. Senyumnya penuh kemenangan saat ia melepaskanku dan mengambil tanganku dan menuntunku menembus apartemennya.

Kamar tidurnya sangat luas. Langit-langitnya tinggi, dari jendela dapat memandang keluar kerlip cahaya dari ketinggian kota Seoul.

Dindingnya putih, dan perabotan berwarna biru pucat. Tempat tidurnya sangat besar dan sangat modern, terbuat dari kayu abu-abu yang keras, seperti kayu apung, empat tiang, tapi tak ada kanopi. Di atas dinding ada lukisan pemandangan laut yang menakjubkan.

Aku gemetar seperti selembar daun. Inilah. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku akan melakukannya, tidak lain dengan Kim Junmyeon Napasku tersengal-sengal, dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dia.

Dia melepaskan jam tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah lemari laci yang sepadan dengan tempat tidur, dan membuka jaket, menempatkannya di kursi. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih linen dan celana jins.

Dia sangat tampan. Rambut hitam gelapnya berantakan, bajunya keluar dari celana – mata abu-abunya tegas dan mempesona. Dia melepaskan sepatu Converse dan meraih kaus kakinya keluar satu persatu. Kaki Kim Junmyeon… wow… ada apa dengan kaki telanjang? Berbalik, dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya lembut.

"Aku berasumsi kau tidak minum pil."

Apa! Sial.

"Aku tidak berpikir tentang itu." Dia membuka laci atas dan mengambil sebungkus kondom. Dia menatap ke arahku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Untuk persiapan," bisiknya. "Apakah kau ingin tirai ditutup?"

"Aku tak peduli." Bisikku. "Kupikir kau tak membiarkan siapa pun tidur di tempat tidurmu."

"Siapa bilang kita akan tidur?" Gumannya pelan.

"Oh." Sial.

Dia berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Percaya diri, seksi, mata menyala, dan hatiku mulai berdebar-debar. Darahku terpompa ke seluruh tubuhku. Gairah, kental dan panas, berkumpul diperutku. Dia berdiri di depanku, menatap ke dalam mataku. Dia begitu sexy.

"Ayo lepaskan jaketnya, boleh?" Katanya lembut, dan menarik kerah jaketku dengan lembut dan melepaskannya dari bahuku. Dia meletakkannya di kursi.

"Apakah kau tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu, Zhang Yixing?" Bisiknya.

Napasku memburu. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh dengan lembut dari pipi ke daguku.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" Ia menambahkan, membelai daguku.

Otot-ototku yang terdalam, paling gelap menegang penuh kenikmatan.

Kepedihan yang begitu manis dan tajam. Aku ingin memejamkan mataku, tapi aku terhipnotis oleh mata cokelatnya menatap sangat kuat kedalam mataku. Membungkuk ke bawah, dia menciumku. Bibirnya menuntut, tegas dan lambat, menyatu denganku. Dia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku sambil memberi ciuman di rahang, daguku, dan sudut-sudut mulutku. Perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan dariku dan membiarkan jatuh ke lantai. Dia berdiri kembali dan menatap ke arahku. Nipple ku sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Membayangkan bercinta dan dicium oleh Kim Junmyeon.

"Oh, Xing," dia bernafas. "Kau memiliki kulit paling indah, putih dan mulus. Aku ingin mencium setiap inci kulit itu."

Mukaku memerah. Oh… Mengapa dia mengatakan dia tidak bisa bercinta? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dia merenggut rambutku, menjambaknya, dan mendesah, saat melihat diriku meringis kesakitan.

"Aku suka rambut cokelat," bisiknya, dan tangannya membelai rambutku, memegang kedua sisi kepalaku. Ciumannya menuntut, lidah dan bibirnya membujukku. Aku mengerang, dan lidahku mencoba menerimanya. Dia meletakkan tangannya melingkariku dan menarikku ke tubuhnya, sambil meremas erat-erat. Satu tangannya masih di rambutku, satunya lagi turun dari punggung ke pinggang dan sampai bokongku. Tangannya membelai dengan lembut bokongku dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Dia menahanku di pinggulnya, dan aku merasakan ereksinya diatas penisku yang sudah ereksi terlebih dahulu. Dan dia bersemangat menggesekkannya ke atas milikku.

Aku mengerang sekali lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Aku hampir tak dapat menguasai perasaan liar atau apakah hormon ini meluap di sekujur tubuhku. Aku menginginkannya amat tidak senonoh. Mencengkeram lengan atasnya, aku merasakan ototnya, dia cukup kuat… berotot. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke wajah dan ke rambutnya. Ya ampun. Rambutnya sangat lembut, tak beraturan. Aku menariknya dengan lembut, dan dia mengerang.

Dia mendorongku pelan-pelan ke tempat tidur, sampai aku merasa di belakang lututku. Aku pikir dia akan menindihku, tapi tenyata tidak. Melepasku, tiba-tiba dia berlutut. Dia meraih pinggulku dengan kedua tangannya dan lidahnya berjalan di sekitar pusarku, kemudian dengan lembut menggigit sepanjang pinggulku, perut lalu di sisi pinggulku yang lain.

"Ah," aku mengerang.

Melihat dia berlutut di depanku, merasakan mulutnya didepan miliku itu begitu tak terduga, dan panas. Tanganku tetap di rambutnya, menarik lembut saat aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pernapasanku yang terlalu cepat. Dia menatap ke arahku melalui bulu mata, mata cokelatnya terbakar. Tangannya menjangkau dan mencoba melepas jeansku, dan dengan perlahan menarik ritsleting ke bawah.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, tangannya bergerak di balik pinggang dan mengusap bokongku. Tangannya meluncur perlahan ke bokong lalu ke pahaku, melepas jeansku. Aku tak bisa berpaling. Dia berhenti dan menjilati bibirnya, tak pernah melepas tatapan matanya. Dia membungkuk kedepan, mencium ke puncak di antara kedua pahaku. Ia mengulum penis milikku. Menggigitnya dan memainkan kepala milikku merasakan dia.

Disana. Diatas kepala penisku

"Milikmu manis," bisiknya dan menutup matanya, ekspresi kenikmatan sangat jelas di wajahnya, dan aku praktis mengejang. Dia mencapai ke atas dan menarik selimut dari tempat tidur, kemudian mendorongku dengan lembut sehingga aku jatuh ke kasur.

Masih berlutut, ia mencengkeram kakiku dan membuka Converseku, sambil melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Aku mengangkat diri pada sikuku untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Aku terengah-engah… menginginkannya. Dia mengangkat tumit kakiku dan mengelus jempol kaki sampai punggung kakiku. Ini hampir menyiksa, tapi aku merasa gerakan itu bergema di selangkanganku. Aku terkesiap. Tidak mengalihkan tatapannya padaku, sekali lagi ia mencium sepanjang punggung kakiku dan kemudian menggigitnya. Sial. Aku merintih … bagaimana aku bisa merasakan hal ini. Disana. Aku jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur, merintih. Aku mendengar tawanya yang lembut.

"Oh, Xing, apa yang aku bisa lakukan padamu," bisiknya. Dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku yang lain, kemudian berdiri dan membuka jeansku. Aku berbaring di tempat tidurnya tidak mengenakan apapun, dan dia menatapku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Zhang Yixing. Aku tak sabar untuk berada di dalammu."

Ya ampun. Kata-katanya begitu menggoda. Dia mengambil napas panjang.

"Tunjukkan bagaimana kau memuaskan dirimu sendiri."

Apa? Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan malu-malu, Xing, tunjukkan," bisiknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu." Suaraku serak. Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya, berpadu dengan gairah.

"Bagaimana kau membuat dirimu orgasme? Aku ingin melihat."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

" Aku tak tahu," gumamku. Dia mengangkat alisnya, heran sejenak, dan matanya menjadi gelap, dan dia menggeleng tak percaya.

"Yah, kita harus melihat apa yang dapat kita lakukan tentang itu." Suaranya lembut, penuh tantangan, ancaman sensual terasa nikmat. Dia Membuka kancing celana jinsnya dan perlahan menarik celana ke bawah, matanya menatapku sepanjang waktu. Dia membungkuk di atasku dan, memegang kedua pergelangan kakiku, cepat menyentak kakiku terpisah dan merangkak ke tempat tidur di antara kedua kakiku. Ia melayang di atasku. Aku menggeliat dengan kebutuhan.

"Jangan bergerak," bisiknya, lalu ia membungkuk dan mencium bagian dalam pahaku, jalur ciuman keatas, diatas penisku yang sudsh menegang.

Oh… aku tidak bisa diam. Bagaimana aku bisa tak bergerak? Aku menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Kita harus mencari cara agar kau tetap diam, Sayang." Dia mencium sampai perutku, dan lidahnya turun ke pusarku. Lalu dia menuju keatas, menciumku di seluruh tubuhku.

Kulitku terbakar. Aku memerah, terlalu panas, terlalu dingin, dan aku mencakar sprei di bawahku. Dia berbaring di sampingku, dan tangannya meraba naik dari pinggulku, ke pinggangku, dan sampai nippleku. Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tak terbaca, dan dengan lembut menangkup payudaraku.

"Punyamu benar-benar sesuai dengan tanganku, Yixing," gumannya dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam kaosku dan dengan lembut menyentak ke bawah membebaskan nippleku, Jarinya bergerak ke nippleku yang lain dan mengulangi proses. Nippleku mengeras di bawah tatapannya. "Sangat indah," bisiknya memuji, dan nippleku menjadi lebih keras lagi.

Aku merintih, merasakan sensasi nikmat sampai ke batang milikku. Aku sangat basah, mengeluarkan cairan pelumas. Oh ayolah, batinku memohon saat jemariku menggenggam sprei lebih erat. Bibirnya menghisap nippleku yang lain dan ia menariknya. Aku hampir mengejang.

"Mari kita lihat apakah kita dapat membuatmu keluar seperti ini," bisiknya, terus melakukan serangan lambat, sensual. Nippleku menghasilkan kenikmatan di jari yang trampil dan bibirnya, membuatku terbakar setiap satu saraf berakhir dalam tubuhku sehingga seluruh tubuhku bernyanyi dengan siksaan kenikmatan.

Dia bahkan tak berhenti.

"Oh… aku mohon," aku menarik kepalaku ke belakang, membuka mulutku saat aku mengerang, kaki menegang. Sialan, apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Mari lepaskan, sayang," bisiknya. Giginya menggigit halus sekeliling nippleku, dan ibu jari dan jarinya menarik keras, dan aku berantakan di tangannya, tubuhku kejang-kejang dan hancur menjadi ribuan keping. Dia menciumku, dalam, lidahnya di mulutku menyerap jeritku.

Oh… Luar biasa. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa semua orang ribut-ribut membicarakan tentang itu. Dia menatap ke arahku, senyum puas di wajahnya, sementara aku yakin tak lain hanyalah rasa syukur dan kagum padaku.

"Kau sangat responsif," dia bernafas. "Kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikannya, dan itu akan jadi sangat menyenangkan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya." Dia menciumku lagi.

Napasku masih tak teratur saat aku sudah berhenti orgasme. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah pinggang, ke pinggulku, dan kemudian menangkupku, sangat intim… Astaga. Jarinya menyelinap ke arah buah zakar ku dan bergerak ke arah bokongku– Disana. Dengan cepat dia menutup matanya, dan napasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Lubangmu sangat nikmat dan basah. Ya Tuhan, aku menginginkanmu." Dia mendorong jarinya dalam diriku, dan aku menjerit saat ia melakukannya lagi dan lagi… Dia menyentuh dinding rectumku, dan aku menjerit sekali lagi. Dia mendorong dalam diriku lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Aku mengerang.

Tiba-tiba, ia duduk dan menarik celana boxernya, ereksinya berayun bebas. Ya ampun… Dia meraih ke meja sisi tempat tidurnya dan meraih bungkus foil, dan kemudian ia bergerak di antara kedua kakiku, lalu membukanya.

Dia berlutut dan menarik kondom yang cukup panjang. Oh tidak … Akankah itu? Bagaimana?

"Jangan khawatir," dia bernafas, menatapku," Kau akan melebar juga." Dia membungkuk, tangannya di kedua sisi kepalaku, jadi dia berada di atasku, menatap kearah mataku, rahangnya terkatup, matanya terbakar. Hanya sekarang aku sadar dia masih mengenakan kemejanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" Tanya dia lembut.

"Ya," Aku memohon.

"Tarik lutut ke atas," ia memerintahkan dengan lembut, dan aku cepat menuruti. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu, Yixing-ah," gumamnya sambil memposisikan kepala ereksinya di jalan masuk kedalam hole ku. "Dengan keras," dia berbisik, dan dia menghunjam memasukiku.

"Aargh!" Teriakku saat aku merasakan sensasi cubitan aneh dalam diriku saat ia merobek keperawanan lubangku. Dia diam, menatap ke arahku, matanya cerah penuh kemenangan yang meluap.

Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan nafasnya mendengus. Dia mengerang.

"Kau begitu ketat. Kau oke?"

Aku mengangguk, mataku melebar, tanganku di lengan bawahnya. Aku merasa begitu penuh. Dia tetap diam, membiarkanku menyesuaikan diri terhadap rasa mengganggu yang luar biasa dari dirinya dalam diriku.

"Aku akan bergerak, sayang," ia bernafas setelah beberapa saat, suaranya tertahan.

Oh.

Dia meredakan mundur kembali dengan kelambatan yang halus. Dan dia menutup matanya dan mengerang, dan menyodok dalam diriku lagi. Aku berteriak untuk kedua kalinya, dan ia berhenti.

"Lagi?" Dia berbisik, suaranya kasar.

"Ya," aku bernapas. Ia melakukannya sekali lagi, dan berhenti lagi.

Aku mengerang. Tubuhku menerima dia… Oh, aku menginginkan ini.

"Lagi?" Bernafas dia.

"Ya." Ini sebuah permohonan.

Dan ia bergerak, tapi kali ini ia tak berhenti. Dia bergeser ke siku sehingga aku dapat merasakan berat badannya padaku, menahanku dibawah. Dia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, menggerakkan dirinya sendiri keluar dan masuk dariku. Dan saat aku menjadi terbiasa dengan perasaan asing itu, pinggulku bergerak ragu-ragu untuk mengimbanginya.

Dia mempercepat geraknya. Aku mengerang, dan dia bergerak terus, menambah kecepatan, tanpa ampun, irama yang tiada henti, dan aku mengikuti, mengimbangi dorongannya. Dia menggenggam kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumku keras, giginya menarik di bibir bawahku lagi. Dia sedikit bergeser, dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu terbangun dalam diriku, seperti sebelumnya. Aku mulai menjadi tegang saat ia mendorong dan terus menerus. Tubuhku bergetar, terlempar, butir keringatku keluar. Ya… aku tak tahu jika rasanya akan seperti ini… tak tahu itu bisa merasa senikmat ini. Pikiranku berhamburan… hanya ada sensasi… hanya dia… hanya aku… oh please… aku menjadi kaku.

"Keluarlah untukku, Yixing," bisiknya terengah-engah, dan aku mengurai kata-katanya, meledak di sekelilingnya saat aku klimaks memuntahkan sperma di spreinya dan pecah berkeping-keping di bawahnya. Dan saat ia keluar, ia memanggil namaku, mendorong dengan keras, kemudian menegang saat ia mengosongkan dirinya ke dalam diriku.

Aku masih terengah-engah, mencoba untuk memperlambat pernapasanku, jantung berdebar, dan pikiranku kacau tak beraturan. Wow… itu mengagumkan. Aku membuka mata, dan dahinya menekanku, matanya tertutup, napasnya memburu. Mata Junmyeon berkedip terbuka dan menatap ke arahku, gelap tapi lembut. Dia masih dalam diriku. Condong ke bawah, ia dengan lembut menekan ciuman di dahku lalu perlahan-lahan menarik keluar dariku.

"Ooh." Aku meringis belum terbiasa.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Junmyeon bertanya saat ia berbaring di sampingku bersandar pada satu siku. Dia menyelipkan sehelai rambutku yang nyasar di belakang telingaku. Dan aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bertanya padaku apa kau menyakitiku?"

"Ironinya tidak hilang padaku," dia tersenyum sinis. "Serius, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Matanya intens, menyelidik, bahkan menuntut.

Aku meluruskan badanku disampingnya, melonggarkan kaki, tulangku seperti jelly, tapi aku santai, sangat santai. Aku menyeringai padanya. Aku tak bisa berhenti nyengir. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang semua orang ribut-ributkan tentang ini.

Dua orgasme… datang berkeping-keping, seperti siklus berputar pada mesin cuci, wow.

Aku tak tahu apa yang tubuhku mampu lakukan, bisa dimasuki begitu erat dan dilepaskan begitu hebat, begitu memuaskan. Kenikmatan itu tak terlukiskan.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu, dan kau belum menjawabku." Dia mengerutkan kening. Aku menyeringai ke arahnya nakal. Dia tampak menggemaskan dengan rambut kusut, mata cokelatnya membakar menyipit, dan serius, ekspresi gelap.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi," bisikku. Untuk sesaat, aku pikir aku melihat tampilan sekilas lega di wajahnya, sebelumnya muram, dan dia menatap ke arahku dengan mata berkabut.

"Apakah kau mau sekarang, Yixing-ah?" Bisiknya datar. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan sangat lembut di sudut mulutku. "Makhluk kecil yang menuntut bukankah kau. Berbaliklah."

Aku berkedip padanya sesaat, dan kemudian aku berbalik. Tangannya menjalar dari punggung ke bokongku.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki kulit paling indah," bisiknya. Dia bergeser sehingga salah satu kakinya mendorong antara kakiku, dan dia setengah berbaring di punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan kancing kemejanya menekan diriku dan mencium bahuku yang telanjang.

"Mengapa kamu memakai bajumu?" Tanyaku. Dia diam. Seperti mengalah, ia membuka kemejanya, dan ia berbaring dibelakangku. Aku merasakan kulit hangat terhadapku. Hmm … rasanya surgawi.

"Jadi kau ingin bercinta denganku lagi?" Ia berbisik di telingaku, dan dia mulai mencium aku merasakan bulu halus di sekitar telingaku dan ke bawah leherku.

Tangannya bergerak ke bawah, membelai pinggangku, memainkan penis milikku, dan mengocoknya. Dia mendorong lututku sampai lebih tinggi, dan napasku sesak… oh, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Dia bergeser di antara kedua kakiku, menekan punggungku, dan tangannya bergerak ke atas pahaku ke pantatku. Dia membelai bokongku dengan pelan, dan kemudian menjalankan jari-jarinya di antara kedua belah bokongku.

"Aku akan melakukannya dari belakang, Yixing," bisiknya, dan dengan tangannya yang lain, ia mencengkeram rambutku di tengkuk mengenggam dan menarik lembut, menahanku di tempat. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kepalaku. Aku terikat di bawahnya, tak berdaya.

"Kau milikku," bisiknya. "Hanya milikku. Jangan lupakan itu." Suaranya memabukkan, kata-katanya memabukkan, merayu. Aku merasakan ereksinya lagi dipahaku. Jari yang panjang berputar memijat lembut rectumku, berputar-putar perlahan. Tangan yang satunya bermain diatas penisku yang mungil. Mengocoknya dan mengelus kepala penisku. Napasnya yang lembut di wajahku saat ia perlahan menggigitku di sepanjang rahangku.

"Aromamu memabukkan," dia mencium belakang telingaku. Tangannya menggesekku, berputar-putar. Refleks, pinggulku berputar, mengikuti gerakan tangannya, saat lonjakan kenikmatan menyiksa melalui darahku seperti adrenalin.

"Tetap diam," perintahnya, suaranya lembut tapi mendesak, dan perlahan-lahan ia memasukkan ibu jarinya dalam diriku, berputar-putar, membelai dinding hole ku. Efeknya intens mempengaruhi pikiran – semua energiku berkonsentrasi pada satu ruang kecil di dalam tubuhku. Aku mengerang.

"Kau menyukai ini?" Tanyanya lembut, giginya menggigit daun telingaku, dan ia mulai melenturkan ibu jarinya perlahan, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar… jari-jarinya masih berputar-putar.

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba bernafas tetap terkontrol, mencoba menyerap sensasi kebingungan, kekacauan yang jari-jarinya berikan padaku, api mengalir melalui tubuhku. Aku mengerang lagi.

"Kau begitu basah, begitu cepat. Sangat responsif. Oh, Yixing, aku suka itu. Aku sangat menyukainya," bisiknya.

Aku ingin menegangkan kakiku, tapi tak bisa bergerak. Dia menjepitku ke bawah, menjaga irama konstan, pelan, dan berputar-putar. Benar-benar indah. Aku mengerang lagi, dan dia bergerak tiba-tiba.

"Buka mulutmu," perintahnya dan menyodorkan ibu jarinya di mulutku. Mataku terbuka lebar, berkedip liar.

"Lihat bagaimana kau rasanya," ia bernafas di telingaku. "Hisap sayang." Menekan ibu jarinya di lidahku, dan memasukkan jarinya ke mulutku, mengisap liar. Aku merasakan rasa asin pada ibu jarinya dan bau samar logam dari darah. Sial. Ini salah, tapi sialan itu erotis.

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan mulutmu, Yixing, dan aku segera melakukannya," suaranya serak, kasar, napasnya terputus-putus.

Sial… bercinta dimulutku! Aku mengerang, dan aku menggigitnya. Dia terengah-engah, dan ia menarik lebih ketat rambutku, menyakitkan, jadi aku melepaskan dia.

"Nakal, lelaki manis," bisiknya, lalu ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil bungkus foil. "Tetaplah diam, jangan bergerak," perintahnya saat ia melepaskan rambutku.

Dia merobek foil sementara aku bernapas keras, darahku menyanyi di pembuluh darahku.

Menunggunya jadi menggairahkan. Dia membungkuk, badannya menekanku lagi, dan dia meraih rambutku menahan kepalaku supaya tak bergerak. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku terjebak godaannya, dan dia siap sedia untuk mengambil diriku sekali lagi.

"Sekarang kita akan benar-benar melakukannya dengan sangat pelan-pelan, Yixing," dia bernafas.

Dan dia mendorong pelan-pelan dalam diriku, perlahan, perlahan, sampai dia terkubur di dalam diriku. Meregang, mengisi, tanpa henti. Rasanya lebih dalam saat ini, nikmat. Aku merintih lagi, dan dia sengaja memutar pinggulnya dan menarik kembali, berhenti sejenak, dan kemudian mendorong kembali masuk.

Dia mengulangi gerakan ini lagi dan lagi. Ini membuatku gila – dorongannya dengan sengaja lambat, menggoda, dan perasaan berhenti dan mulai lagi dengan sempurna sangat luar biasa.

"Kau rasanya sangat nikmat," ia mengerang, dan bagian dalam tubuhku mulai bergetar. Dia menarik kembali dan menunggu.

"Oh tidak, sayang, belum," bisiknya, dan setelah getaran mereda, ia memulai seluruh proses nikmatnya lagi.

"Oh, ayolah," Aku mohon. Aku tak yakin aku bisa menerima lebih banyak lagi. Tubuhku begitu kaku, mendambakan pelepasan.

"Aku ingin kau sakit, sayang," bisiknya, dan ia melanjutkan lagi, siksaan pelan-pelan, mundur, maju.

"Setiap kali kau bergerak besok, aku ingin kau diingatkan bahwa aku sudah pernah di sini. Hanya aku. Kau adalah milikku."

Aku mengerang.

"Ayolah, Junmyeon," bisikku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Yixing? Katakan padaku."

Aku merintih lagi. Dia mencabut keluar dan bergerak masuk perlahan-lahan kembali padaku, memutar pinggulnya sekali lagi.

"Katakan padaku," bisiknya.

"Kamu, ayolah."

Dia meningkatkan irama amat sangat pelan, dan napasnya menjadi lebih tak menentu. Bagian dalam tubuhku mulai semakin cepat, dan Junmyeon meningkatkan iramanya.

"Kau. Begitu. Manis," bisiknya diantara setiap dorongan. "Aku. Sangat. Menginginkan. Kamu."

Aku mengerang.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku. Keluarlah untukku, sayang," ia menggeram.

Kata-katanya adalah kehancuranku, saat kritis ditepi jurang. Tubuhku mengejang di sekitarnya, dan aku orgasme, sperma ku menyembur ke arah sprei. Lantang aku berteriak memanggil namanya diatas kasur, dan Junmyeon mengikuti dengan dua dorongan tajam, dan dia membeku, menuangkan dirinya ke dalam diriku saat ia menemukan pelepasannya. Dia ambruk di atasku, wajahnya di rambutku.

"Ya ampun. Xing," dia bernafas. Dia menarik keluar dariku dengan segera dan berguling ke samping tempat tidur. Aku menarik lutut sampai ke dadaku, benar-benar letih, dan segera tertidur atau pingsan kelelahan.

Saat aku bangun, ini masih gelap. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut, dan aku merasa sakit, sakit secara nikmat. Junmyeon tak terlihat. Aku duduk, menatap pemandangan kota di depanku. Ada sedikit cahaya di antara gedung pencakar langit, dan ada bisikan fajar di timur. Aku mendengar musik. Irama gembira dari piano, sebuah ratapan sedih, merdu. Karya Bach, aku pikir, tapi aku tak yakin.

Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut dan diam-diam berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang besar.

Junmyeon duduk di depan piano, benar-benar tenggelam dalam musik yang dia mainkan. Ekspresinya sedih dan kesepian seperti musiknya. Permainannya menakjubkan. Bersandar ke dinding di pintu masuk, aku mendengarkan dengan terpesona. Dia seperti seorang musisi yang handal. Dia duduk telanjang, tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya hangat disinari oleh lampu yang berdiri sendiri di samping piano. Dengan sisa ruangan besar dalam kegelapan, ini seperti dia berada terisolasi di kolam kecilnya sendiri dari cahaya, tak tersentuh… kesepian, didalam gelembung.

Aku diam-diam berjalan ke arahnya, tertarik oleh musik melankolis yang indah. Aku terpesona menonton jari yang panjang terampil saat menemukan dan dengan lembut menekan tuts, berpikir bagaimana jari-jari yang sama telah dengan ahli meraba dan membelai tubuhku. Mukaku memerah dan terkesiap pada ingatan itu dan menekan lubangku bersama-sama. Ia mendongak, mata tak terduga cokelatnya terang, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Maaf," bisikku. "Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu."

Sebuah kerutan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tentunya, aku yang harus mengatakan itu padamu," bisiknya. Ia selesai bermain dan meletakkan tangannya di kakinya.

Aku perhatikan sekarang bahwa dia memakai celana piyama. Jarinya menyisir rambutnya dan berdiri.

Celananya menggantung dari pinggul, dengan cara itu… oh. Mulutku kering saat ia berjalan dengan santai dari piano ke arahku. Ia memiliki bahu lebar, pinggang kecil, dan otot perutnya membentuk riak saat ia berjalan. Dia benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Kau harusnya di tempat tidur," ia memperingatkan.

"Melodi yang indah. Karya Bach?"

"Disalin oleh Bach, tapi aslinya oboe concerto oleh Alessandro Marcello."

"Itu indah, tapi sangat sedih, seperti melodi melankolis."

Bibirnya dengan khas setengah tersenyum.

"Tidur," ia memberi perintah. "Kau akan kelelahan besok pagi."

"Aku terbangun dan kau tak ada."

"Aku sulit tidur, dan aku tak terbiasa tidur dengan siapa pun," bisiknya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan suasana hatinya. Dia tampaknya sedikit putus asa, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dalam kegelapan. Mungkin masih terbawa melodi yang dimainkannya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku dan dengan lembut mengantarku kembali ke kamar tidur.

"Berapa lama kau sudah bermain? Kamu bermain sangat indah."

"Sejak aku berusia enam tahun."

"Oh." Junmyeon sebagai seorang anak enam tahun… pikiranku memunculkan gambar seorang anak, cakep berambut hitam gelam dengan mata cokelatnta dan hatiku meleleh – anak kecil yang suka musik sedih.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya saat kita kembali berada di kamar. Dia menyalakan lampu samping.

"Aku baik." Kami berdua melirik tempat tidur pada saat yang sama. Ada darah pada sprei. Mukaku memerah, malu, menarik selimut lebih ketat di tubuhku.

"Yah, itu akan memberi asisten rumah tanggalu sesuatu untuk dipikirkan," gumam Junmyeon ketika ia berdiri di depanku. Dia menempatkan tangannya di bawah daguku dan menyentuh belakang kepalaku, menatap ke arahku. Matanya intens saat ia meneliti wajahku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tak pernah melihat dada telanjang sebelumnya. Secara naluriah, aku menjangkau untuk menyentuh dengan jariku melalui segelintir rambut gelap di dadanya untuk melihat bagaimana rasanya. Seketika itu juga, ia melangkah mundur dari jangkauanku.

"Naik ke tempat tidur," katanya tajam. "Aku akan ikut berbaring denganmu." Suaranya melembut.

Aku menjatuhkan tanganku dan cemberut. Aku rasa, aku tak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan t-shirt dan cepat mengenakan.

"Tidur," perintahnya lagi. Aku naik kembali ke tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tak memikirkan darah itu.

Dia merangkak di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membungkus tangannya di tubuhku sehingga aku memunggungi dia. Dia mencium lembut rambutku, dan dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tidur, Yixing manis," bisiknya, dan aku memejamkan mata, tapi aku tak dapat menahan rasa sisa-sisa melankolis baik dari musik atau sikapnya. Kim Junmyeon memiliki sisi sedih.

.

.

.

Alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa up. Besok udah ramadhan cuy. Aku postnya pas malem aja ya. Setelah buka puasa hehe. Atau aku hiatus aja selama sebulan? Baiknya gimana? Boleh dong kasih saran di kolom komenarnya. Reviewnya jangan lupa. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya buat semua pembaca ku. Makasih yang udah review. Ataupun sider. Sayang klean.

.

.

.

 _: sabar baru dimulai di chapt ini:3_

 _Kepinwu: jangan dong nanti si junmennya makin pendek U.U_

 _Bunnysheep91: done oke ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fifty Shades of Junmyeon**

 **(Sulay Version)**

 **Genre :**

• Romance

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 **Summary:** _Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra_ _Zhang Yixing_ _secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses K_ _im Junmyeon_ _untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi._

 _Y_ _ixing_ _yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika J_ _unmyeon_ _memperingatkan Y_ _ixing_ _untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya._

 _Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Y_ _ixing_ _, J_ _unmyeon_ _mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis J_ _unmyeon_ _, Y_ _ixing_ _ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-J_ _unmyeon_ _adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam_ _dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol._

 _Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Y_ _ixing_ _belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri._ _ **SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING FULL NC!**_

.

 **Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter 9**

 _ReCapt_

"Naik ke tempat tidur," katanya tajam. "Aku akan ikut berbaring denganmu." Suaranya melembut.

Aku menjatuhkan tanganku dan cemberut. Aku rasa, aku tak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan t-shirt dan cepat mengenakan.

"Tidur," perintahnya lagi. Aku naik kembali ke tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tak memikirkan darah itu.

Dia merangkak di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membungkus tangannya di tubuhku sehingga aku memunggungi dia. Dia mencium lembut rambutku, dan dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tidur, Yixing manis," bisiknya, dan aku memejamkan mata, tapi aku tak dapat menahan rasa sisa-sisa melankolis baik dari musik atau sikapnya. Kim Junmyeon memiliki sisi sedih.

.

.

.

Cahaya memenuhi kamar, membuatku terjaga dari tidur nyenyak. Aku menggeliat dan membuka mataku. Pagi yang indah pada bulan Mei, Seoul terlihat di kakiku. Wow, pemandangan apa ini. Disampingku, Kim Junmyeon sedang tidur nyenyak. Wow, apa ini sebuah keindahan. Aku heran dia masih di tempat tidur. Dia menghadapku, dan aku belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Wajah tampannya telihat lebih muda, santai dalam tidur. Lekukan bibir sensualnya sedikit terbuka, dan rambutnya bersih berkilau sedikit berantakan. Bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat begitu indah dan masih legal? Aku ingat lantai atas kamarnya… mungkin dia bukan legal. Aku menggeleng, begitu banyak yang harus dipikirkan, seperti godaan untuk menyentuhnya, tapi seperti anak kecil, dia terlihat menyenangkan saat dia tidur. Aku tak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang aku katakan, apa yang dia katakan, apa rencana yang dia punya, terutama rencananya untukku.

Aku bisa menatap dirinya sepanjang hari, tapi aku harus ke kamar mandi. Turun dari tempat tidur, aku menemukan kemeja putih di lantai dan memakainya. Aku berjalan membuka pintu dan berpikir mungkin ini kamar mandi, tapi ternyata lemari pakaian yang luasnya sama dengan kamar tidurku. Berderet-deret jas mahal, kemeja, sepatu, dan dasi. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang membutuhkan begitu banyak pakaian? Ah, aku tidak setuju. Sebenarnya, mungkin ini saingan lemari pakaian Luhan. Luhan! Oh tidak. Aku tidak berpikir tentang dia sepanjang malam. Aku seharusnya sms dia. Sial. Aku akan dapat masalah. Aku ingin tahu sekilas bagaimana dia berhubungan dengan Kai.

Kembali ke kamar tidur, Junmyeon masih tidur. Aku mencoba pintu lainnya. Ini kamar mandi, dan lebih besar dari kamar tidurku. Mengapa satu orang membutuhkan ruang begitu banyak? Dua wastafel, sepertinya aku meringis. Mengingat ia tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, salah satunya belum pernah dipakai.

Aku menatap diriku pada cermin besar di atas wastafel. Apakah aku terlihat berbeda? Aku merasa berbeda. Aku merasa sedikit sakit, jika aku jujur, dan ototku – Astaga rasanya aku belum pernah berolah raga dalam hidupku. Kau tak pernah berolahraga dalam hidupmu, alam bawah sadarku sudah bangun.

Dia menatapku dengan mengerutkan bibir, mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya. Jadi kau baru saja tidur dengannya, memberi keperawananmu pada seorang pria yang tidak mencintaimu. Bahkan, ia memiliki ide yang sangat ganjil padamu, ingin membuatmu semacam budak seks.

APAKAH KAMU GILA? Dia berteriak padaku.

Aku meringis saat aku melihat di cermin. Aku harus menganalisa semua ini. Jujur, naksir pada seorang pria yang luar biasa tampan, lebih kaya dari orang yg sangat kaya, dan memiliki Red Room of Pain yang menungguku. Aku bergidik. Aku bingung dan gugup. Rambutku seperti biasanya tidak mau diatur. Benar-benar rambut sialan – tidak cocok untukku. Aku mencoba dan menyisir dengan jariku tapi gagal dan menyerah – mungkin aku akan mencari ikat rambut di tasku.

Aku merasa kelaparan. Aku kembali ke kamar tidur. Dia masih tidur, jadi aku meninggalkannya dan menuju dapur.

Oh tidak… Luhan. Aku meninggalkan tasku dalam ruang kerja Suho. Aku mengambilnya dan meraih ponselku. Tiga sms.

.

 _* Apa kamu OK_ _xing?_

 _* Dimana kamu X_ _ing?_

 _* Sialan X_ _ing_

.

Aku menghubungi Luhan. Ketika ia tak menjawab, aku meninggalkannya pesan, meminta maaf dan mengatakan aku masih hidup dan belum menyerah pada Bluebeard, juga dia tak perlu merasa khawatir – atau mungkin aku sudah. Oh ini sangat membingungkan. Aku harus mencoba menggolongkan dan menganalisa perasaanku pada Kim Junmyeon. Ini tugas yang sangat sulit. Aku menggeleng kepala menyerah. Aku butuh waktu sendirian, jauh dari sini untuk berpikir.

Aku langsung menemukan dua ikat rambut sekaligus dalam tas dan segera mengikat rambutku menjadi kuncir. Ya! semakin aku terlihat remaja, mungkin aku akan lebih aman dari Bluebeard. Aku mengeluarkan iPodku dari dalam tas dan memasang headsetnya. Tak ada yang menyamai musik untuk membuat orang bersemangat. Aku masukkan ke dalam saku baju kemeja milik Suho, menyalakan dengan suara yang keras, dan mulai menari.

Sial, aku lapar.

Aku takut dengan dapurnya. Sangat bersih dan modern dan tak satupun lemari ada handelnya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk menyimpulkan bahwa aku harus mendorong pintu lemari untuk membukanya. Mungkin aku harus memasak untuk sarapan Junmyeon. Dia makan telur dadar waktu itu… um, kemarin di Chungnam. Astaga, begitu banyak yang telah terjadi sejak itu. Aku cek di lemari es, ada banyak telur, dan memutuskan aku ingin membuat pancake dan bacon. Aku menyiapkan beberapa bahan membuat adonan, menari mengelilingi dapur.

Sibuk menjadikanku merasa lebih baik. Membuatku punya sedikit waktu untuk berpikir tapi tak terlalu mendalam. Musik yang meraung di telingaku juga membantu untuk mencegah berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku datang ke sini untuk menghabiskan malam di tempat tidur Kim Junmyeon, dan berhasil. meskipun ia tak membiarkan siapa pun di tempat tidurnya. Aku tersenyum, keinginan tercapai. Sukses besar. Aku menyeringai, dan aku bingung tentang memori semalam. Kata-katanya, tubuhnya, bercintanya… aku menutup mataku dan tubuhku bersenandung pada ingatan itu, dan ototku mengejang nikmat di dalam perutku. Bawah sadarku cemberut padaku… sialan – tidak bercinta – dia berteriak padaku seperti remaja yang berada dalam masa puber. Aku mengabaikannya, tapi dalam hati aku tahu dia ada benarnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan di tanganku.

Ada kompor paling mutakhir disini. Aku rasa bisa memahami itu. Aku perlu suatu tempat untuk menjaga pancake hangat, dan aku mulai mengolah bacon. Aku mendengar lagu Amy Studt mengenai orang yang tak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Lagu ini sangat pas untukku, karena aku seorang yang seperti itu. Aku tak pernah cocok di manapun dan sekarang… Aku punya usulan yang tak pantas untuk dipertimbangkan dari Raja Misfit sendiri. Mengapa dia seperti ini? Karena bawaan atau didikan? Ini sangat asing pada apapun menurut sepengetahuanku.

Aku meletakkan bacon di panggangan, sambil menunggu sampai matang, aku mengocok telur. Aku berbalik, dan Suho sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar sarapan, bersandar disana, tangan menumpu wajahnya. Dia masih mengenakan t-shirt yang dipakai waktu tidur. Hanya rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, sangat pas untuk dia, seperti halnya potongan rambutnya. Dia sepertinya geli sekaligus kebingungan.

Aku membeku, memerah, kemudian aku sadar dan menarik headset dari telingaku, lututku lunglai saat melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Zhang. Kau sangat energik pagi ini," katanya datar.

"Aku bisa tidur nyenyak," aku tergagap saat memberi penjelasan. Bibirnya mencoba untuk menutupi senyumnya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kenapa." Dia berhenti dan mengerutkan kening. "Aku juga, setelah aku kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Sangat," katanya dengan tatapan yang kuat, dan aku tak berpikir dia mengacu pada makanan.

"Pancakes, bacon, dan telur?"

"Kedengarannya enak."

"Aku tak tahu di mana kau menyimpan alas piringmu." Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha keras untuk tak terlihat gugup.

"Aku akan melakukan itu. Kau memasak. Apakah kau ingin aku menyalakan musik agar kau dapat terus… err… menari?"

Aku menatap jari-jariku, menyadari bahwa aku menjadi berwarna merah gelap.

"Tolong, jangan berhenti karena keberadaanku. Ini sangat menghibur." Nadanya seperti kegelian.

Aku mengerutkan bibir. Menghibur eh? Bawah sadarku dua kali lipat menertawakanku.

Aku berbalik dan meneruskan mengocok telur, mungkin mengocok sedikit lebih keras dari seharusnya.

Dalam sekejap, dia di sampingku. Dengan lembut menyingkirkan poniku yang menghalangi pandanganku. Karena rambutku semakin kesini semakin panjang, aku memutuskan menguncir rambutku seperti seorang gadis. Ia melepas kuncirku.

"Aku menyukai ini," bisiknya. "Dia tak bisa melindungimu." Hmm… Bluebeard

"Kau suka telur yang diapakan?" Aku bertanya ketus. Dia tersenyum.

"Sepenuhnya dikocok dan diaduk," dia menyeringai.

Aku berbalik kembali ke pekerjaanku, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku. Sulit untuk tetap marah padanya. Terutama saat dia begitu menyenangkan tak seperti biasanya. Dia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan dua alas piring garis hitam dan diletakkan di meja sarapan. Aku menuangkan campuran telur ke dalam panci, mengeluarkan bacon dan membaliknya, dan menaruhnya kembali di panggangan.

Saat aku berbalik, ada jus jeruk di atas meja, dan dia membuat kopi.

"Apakah kau ingin minum teh?"

"Boleh. Jika ada."

Aku menemukan sepasang piring dan meletakkan ke baki penghangat. Suho mengambil Twining's English Breakfast tea dari lemari. Aku mengerutkan bibir.

"Bukankah aku mengambil kesimpulan lebih dulu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak yakin kita telah menyimpulkan apa pun, Tuan Zhang," bisiknya.

Apa yang dia maksud dengan itu? Negosiasi kita? Err … hubungan kita… apapun itu? Dia masih begitu samar. Aku menyajikan sarapan ke piring yang sudah dipanaskan dan meletakkan diatas alas piring. Aku membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa sirup maple.

Aku melirik Suho, dan dia menungguku untuk duduk.

"Tuan Zhang." Dia menarik kursi untukku.

"Mr. Kim," aku mengangguk. Aku sedikit meringis saat mau duduk.

"Apa kau masih nyeri?" Tanyanya sambil duduk. Mata abu-abunya suram.

Mukaku memerah. Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi seperti itu?

"Yah, jujur saja, aku tak pernah mengalami ini, apalagi berhubungan di lubang pantatku," aku membentaknya. "Apakah kau ingin menawarkan rasa simpatimu?" Aku menjawab kelewat manis. Aku rasa dia mencoba untuk menahan senyum, tapi aku tak yakin.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tahu apa kita harus meneruskan latihan dasarmu."

"Oh." Aku tercengang menatapnya saat napasku berhenti dan sesuatu dalam diriku mengepal erat. Ooh… itu begitu manis. Aku menahan eranganku.

"Makan, Xingxing." Nafsu makanku menjadi tidak jelas lagi… lebih… lebih banyak seks… ya… tolong.

"Ini benar-benar enak." Dia nyengir.

Aku mencoba sesuap telur dadar tapi hampir tak bisa mencicipinya. Latihan dasar! Aku ingin bercinta dengan mulutmu. Apakah itu merupakan bagian dari latihan dasar?

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Itu sangat mengganggu, dan aku tahu kau tak memakai apa pun di dalam bajuku yang membuatku bahkan lebih terganggu," ia menggeram.

Aku mencelupkan teh celup di teko kecil yang telah disediakan Suho. Perasaanku jadi gelisah.

"Jenis latihan dasar apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" Aku bertanya, suaraku agak meninggi, mengkhianati keinginanku untuk terdengar normal, tak tertarik, dan setenang yang aku bisa dengan hormonku yang sudah mengacaukan sekujur tubuhku.

"Yah, karena kau masih sakit, aku pikir kita bisa mulai latihan oral."

Aku tersedak tehku, dan aku menatapnya, dengan mata melebar dan menganga. Dia menepuk lembut punggungku dan memberiku jus jeruk. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Itupun jika kau ingin tinggal," tambahnya. Aku melirik dia, berusaha memulihkan keseimbanganku. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca. membuatku sangat frustasi.

"Aku ingin tinggal untuk hari ini. Jika tidak apa-apa. Aku harus bekerja besok."

"Jam berapa kau harus bekerja besok?"

"Sembilan."

"Aku akan memastikan kau bisa bekerja pada jam sembilan besok."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa dia ingin aku tinggal semalam lagi?

"Aku harus pulang malam ini – aku butuh pakaian bersih."

"Kita bisa membeli pakaian di sini."

Aku tidak punya uang lebih untuk belanja pakaian. Tangannya menggengam daguku, menarik bibirku supaya lepas dari cengkeraman gigi. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah menggigit bibirku.

"Apa itu?" Tanya dia.

"Aku harus pulang malam ini."

Mulutnya membentuk garis keras.

"Oke, malam ini," Dia menyetujui. "Sekarang makan sarapanmu."

Pikiran dan perutku kacau. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang. Aku menatap sarapanku yang tinggal separuh. Aku tidak lapar.

"Makan, Yixing. Kau tak makan semalam."

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar," bisikku.

Matanya menyipit.

"Aku benar-benar ingin kau menyelesaikan sarapanmu."

"Ada apa dengan kau dan makanan?" Kataku spontan. Alisnya menyambung.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang. Makan," bentaknya. Matanya gelap, menyedihkan.

Sialan. Semua ini tentang apa? Aku mengambil garpuku dan makan secara perlahan, mencoba untuk mengunyah. Aku harus ingat untuk tidak menempatkan begitu banyak di piringku jika dia jadi aneh tentang makanan. Ekspresinya melembut saat aku pelan-pelan menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku memperhatikan dia mengambil piringnya. Dia menungguku untuk menyelesaikannya, dan kemudian ia mengambil piringku.

"Kau sudah memasak, aku yang mencuci piring."

"Itu sangat demokratis."

"Ya." Dia mengernyit. "Bukan gayaku seperti biasanya. Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini, kita akan mandi berendam."

"Oh, oke."

Oh… Aku lebih suka mandi pancuran. Telponku berdering, menyela lamunanku. Ini Luhan.

"Hai." Aku berjalan ke pintu kaca balkon, menjauhi dia.

"Yixing, mengapa kau tak mengirimkan pesan tadi malam?" Dia marah.

"Maaf, semalam aku sedang disibukkan oleh suatu hal."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik."

"Apakah kau?" Dia memancing untuk memberi informasi, nadanya penuh harap Aku memutar mataku.

"Lu, aku tak ingin bicara lewat telepon." Suho melirik ke arahku.

"Kau sudah… aku tahu."

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dia menggertak, dan aku tak bisa bicara tentang ini. Aku telah menandatangani perjanjian sialan itu.

"Tolonglah, Luhan."

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah kau oke? "

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah dia lembut?"

"Aku mohon Lu!" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelanku.

"Xing, jangan menyimpan ini dariku, aku sudah menunggu saat ini hampir selama empat tahun."

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu malam ini." Aku menutup telepon.

Ini akan jadi sulit untuk berterus terang. Dia sangat ulet, dan dia ingin tahu – secara detail, dan aku tak bisa memberitahunya karena aku telah menandatangani – apa sebutannya? Perjanjian kerahasiaan.

Dan benar dia akan bertingkah. Aku perlu rencana. Aku berbalik melihat Suho bergerak luwes di sekitar dapurnya.

"Perjanjiannya, apakah itu mencakup semuanya?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa?" Dia berbalik dan menatapku sambil membuang bekas Twining's English Breakfast tea. Mukaku memerah.

"Yah, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, kau tahu, tentang seks." Aku menatap jari-jariku. "Dan aku ingin bertanya pada Luhan."

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku."

"Suho, dengan segala hormat." Suaraku memudar. Aku tak dapat bertanya padamu. Aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tak seimbang darimu, luar biasa abnormal, menyimpang dari pandangan dunia tentang seks. Aku ingin pendapat yang netral. "Ini hanya tentang mekanisnya. Aku tak akan menyebutkan tentang Red Room of Pain."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Red Room of Pain? Ini sebagian besar mengenai kenikmatan, Yixing. Percayalah," katanya.

"Selain itu," nadanya lebih keras. "Teman sekamarmu bisa menjadi binatang yang bermuka dua dengan saudaraku. Aku benar-benar lebih suka kau tak melakukannya."

"Apakah keluargamu tahu tentang… um kegemaranmu?"

"Tidak. Ini bukanlah urusan mereka." Dia berjalan pelan ke arahku sampai dia berdiri di depanku.

"Apa yang kau ingin ketahui?" Tanyanya, dan mengangkat tangannya, menjalankan jari-jarinya dengan lembut dari pipi ke dagu, kepalanya miring ke belakang sehingga ia dapat melihat langsung ke mataku. Aku menggeliat dalam hati. Aku tak bisa berbohong pada pria ini.

"Tak ada yang spesifik saat ini," bisikku.

"Yah, kita bisa mulai dengan – bagaimana rasanya semalam bagimu?" Matanya terbakar, penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dia ingin tahu. Wow.

"Menyenangkan," bisikku.

Bibirnya mengangkat sedikit.

"Aku juga," bisiknya. "Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks secara tradisional sebelumnya. Banyak yang bisa dikatakan untuk itu. Tapi mungkin karena itu denganmu." Dia menyentuh bibir bawahku.

Tiba-tiba aku menarik napas. Seks tradisional?

"Ayo, kita mandi." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku. Hatiku melompat dan gairah menggenang turun rendah ke bawah… disana.

Bak mandi dirancang terbuat dari batu putih, dalam, berbentuk oval. Suho membungkuk dan mengisinya dari keran di dinding keramik. Dia menuangkan sedikit sabun mandi cair yang mahal kedalam air. Busanya memenuhi bak mandi dan bau Jasmine yang manis menggoda. Dia berdiri dan menatapku, matanya gelap, kemudian melepas t-shirtnya dan melemparkan ke lantai.

"Tuan Zhang." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan mata terbelalak dan waspada, aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku melangkah pelan-pelan sambil mengagumi fisiknya. Dia tampak lezat. Bawah sadarku tak sadarkan diri, dan pingsan di suatu tempat di belakang kepalaku. Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia membawaku masuk ke bak mandi sementara aku masih mengenakan kemejanya. Aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku harus membiasakan diri jika aku mau menerima tawarannya yang memalukan… andai! Air panasnya begitu menggoda.

"Berbalik, pandanglah aku," perintahnya, suaranya lembut. Aku lakukan apa yang diminta. Dia menatapku penuh perhatian.

"Aku tahu bibir itu terasa nikmat, aku bisa membuktikannya, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menggigitnya?" Katanya dengan gigi terkatup. "Kau menggigit itu membuatku ingin bercinta denganmu, dan kau masih nyeri, oke?"

Aku terkesiap, secara otomatis membuka bibirku, terkejut.

"Ya," dia menantang. "Punya gambarannya." Dia melotot padaku. Aku mengangguk panik. Aku tak tahu aku bisa begitu mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Bagus." Dia mengambil iPodku dari saku baju, dan meletakkannya di wastafel.

"Air dan iPod – bukan kombinasi yang pandai," ia bergumam. Dia memegang ujung bawah kemeja putihku, mengangkatnya ke atas kepalaku, dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Dia berdiri kembali untuk menatapku. Ya ampun aku telanjang. Mukaku merah padam dan menunduk menatap tanganku, sejajar dengan dasar perutku, dan aku sangat ingin menghilang ke dalam air panas dan busa, tapi aku tahu dia tak akan menginginkan hal itu.

"Hei," ia memanggilku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Yixing, kau seorang lelaki yang sangat cantik. Keseluruhannya. Jangan menundukkan kepalamu karena malu. Kau tak punya sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa malu, dan aku benar-benar bahagia berdiri di sini dan menatapmu." Dia memegang daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku hingga bisa melihat matanya. Matanya lembut dan hangat, bahkan panas. Oh. Dia begitu dekat. Aku bisa menjangkau dan menyentuhnya.

"Kau bisa masuk bak mandi sekarang." Dia menghentikan pikiranku yang kemana-mana dan aku masuk ke dalam air hangat… Ooh… rasa agak perih membuatku terkejut, tapi baunya sangat wangi, dan rasa perih cepat hilang. Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mata sebentar, santai dalam kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ketika aku membukanya, ia menatap ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak bergabung denganku?" Aku bertanya, dengan berani aku pikir – suaraku serak.

"Aku pikir aku akan masuk juga," jawabnya.

Dia melepas celana piyamanya dan masuk di belakangku. Air naik saat ia duduk dan menarikku ke dadanya. Ia menempatkan kakinya yang panjang diantara tubuhku, lututnya ditekuk dan membuka kakiku. Penisnya menyentuh hole milikku. Aku terkesiap kaget. Hidungnya di rambutku dan dia menghirup dalam-dalam.

"Baumu harum, Yixing."

Sebuah getaran berjalan ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku telanjang, satu bak mandi dengan Kim Junmyeon yang telanjang. Jika seseorang telah mengatakan bahwa aku melakukan ini ketika aku terbangun di suite hotelnya kemarin, aku tak akan percaya pada mereka.

Dia meraih sebotol sabun mandi dari rak di samping bak mandi dan menyemprotkan beberapa ke tangannya. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya, menciptakan busa, lembut berbusa, dan mulai menyabuni leher dan bahuku, memijat dengan jari-jarinya yang kuat. Aku mengerang. Pijatan tangannya terasa nikmat.

"Kau suka?" Aku mendengar senyumnya.

"Hmm."

Tangannya berpindah ke bawah lenganku, lalu menyabuni ketiakku dengan lembut. Aku sangat senang Luhan memaksaku bercukur. Tangannya berpindah ke dadaku, dan aku menarik napas panjang saat jari-jarinya melingkarinya dan mulai meremas dengan lembut. Tubuhku langsung melengkung, mendorong dadaku ke tangannya. Nipple ku sakit. Sangat sakit, tak diragukan lagi karena perlakuan yang tak lembut sama sekali semalam. Tak lama kemudian tangannya berpindah ke perutku. Napasku meningkat, dan jantungku berpindah ke penisku. Perlahan ia mengurut dan mengocoknya secara cepat. Hingga aku mengeluarkan cairan precum. Aku merasakan sesuatu bertambah keras menempel di bokongku. Ini sangat merangsang menyadari bahwa tubuhku bisa membuat dia seperti itu. Ha… jangan punya pikiran seperti itu. Bawah sadarku menyeringai. Aku menyingkirkan pemikiran yang tak kuinginkan.

Dia berhenti dan meraih waslap, saat aku terengah-engah, menginginkan… membutuhkan. Tanganku bertumpu pada pahanya yang berotot. Menyemprotkan sabun ke waslap, ia membungkuk dan menyabuni di antara kedua kakiku. Aku menahan napas. Jari-jarinya dengan terampil merangsang penisku kembali melalui waslap, itu surgawi. Penisku kembali menegang dan membutuhkan sentuhan dari Suho. Saat sensasi menguasai, aku memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang, mataku memutar ke bagian belakang kepalaku, mulutku membuka, dan aku merintih. Desakan sedang terbangun perlahan, tak terelakkan dalam diriku… oh kali ini aku mengeluarkan cairan sperma keluar dari penisku.

"Rasakan ini, sayang," Suho berbisik di telingaku dan menggigit dengan lembut daun telingaku. "Rasakan ini untukku." Kedua kakiku ditahan ke sisi bak mandi, menahanku, memberikan akses dengan mudah ke bagian hole milikku.

"Oh… Tolonglah," bisikku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku saat tubuhku menjadi kaku. Aku seperti budak seksual untuk pria ini, dan ia tak membiarkan aku bergerak.

"Aku pikir kau cukup bersih sekarang," bisiknya, dan dia berhenti. Apa! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Napasku berantakan.

"Kenapa kamu berhenti?" Aku terkesiap.

"Karena aku punya rencana lain untukmu Yixing."

Apa… oh… tapi… aku… itu tak adil.

"Berbalik. Aku perlu disabuni juga," bisiknya.

Oh! Beralih menghadapnya, aku terkejut melihat ereksinya sudah membesar dan keras dalam genggamannya.

Mulutku menganga. "Aku ingin kau mengenal dengan baik, pada istilah nama pertama jika kau mau, dengan bagian favoritku yang paling berharga dari tubuhku. Aku sangat terikat pada hal ini."

Sangat besar dan semakin besar. Ereksinya ada diatas garis air, air juga menetes dipinggulnya. Aku meliriknya dan mukanya menyeringai nakal. Dia menikmati ekspresi terkejutku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatap. Aku menelan ludah. Itu pernah berada dalam diriku! Rasanya tak mungkin. Dia ingin aku menyentuhnya. Hmm… oke, lakukan.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan meraih sabun mandi, menyemprotkan sabun ke tanganku. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya, menggosok sabun di tanganku sampai berbusa. Aku tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Bibirku terbuka untuk menyesuaikan pernapasanku… sengaja dengan lembut aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan kemudian menjalankan lidahku di atasnya, menelusuri gigiku. Matanya serius dan gelap, dan melebar saat lidahku menelusuri bibir bawahku. Aku menyentuhnya, seperti saat dia memegang dirinya sendiri. Matanya menutup sebentar. Wow… terasa jauh lebih keras dari yang aku pikirkan. Aku meremas, dan ia menempatkan tangannya di atas tanganku.

"Seperti ini," ia berbisik, dan dia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan mencengkeram jariku, dan jari-jariku bertambah erat disekitarnya. Dia menutup matanya lagi, dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Saat membuka lagi, tatapan mata cokelatnya terbakar dan meleleh. "Seperti itu, Sayang."

Dia melepaskan pegangan pada tanganku untuk aku meneruskan sendiri, dan menutup matanya saat aku bergerak naik dan turun. Dia menegang, secara refleks pinggulnya sedikit maju saat aku pegang lebih erat lagi. Sebuah erangan rendah keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya. Bercinta dengan mulutku… hmm. Aku ingat dia mendorong ibu jarinya ke mulutku dan memintaku untuk mengisap, keras. Mulutnya menganga sedikit saat napasnya meningkat. Aku membungkuk kedepan, selagi matanya tertutup, dan menempatkan bibirku disekitarnya dan mencoba menghisap, menjalankan lidahku ke ujungnya.

"Wow… Xing." Matanya terbuka, dan aku menghisap lebih keras.

Hmm… dia lembut dan sekaligus keras, seperti baja terbungkus beludru, dan mengejutkan gurih – asin dan licin.

"Ya Tuhan," dia mengerang, dan menutup matanya kembali.

Bergeser turun, aku mendorongnya ke dalam mulutku. Dia mengerang lagi. Ha! Dewi batinku senang. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa bercinta dengan mulutku. Lidahku berputar di sekitar ujungnya lagi, dan pinggulnya menegang. Matanya terbuka sekarang, membara. Giginya yang terkatup saat dia menegang lagi, dan aku mendorongnya lebih dalam ke mulutku, menyangga diriku pada pahanya. Aku merasa kakinya menegang di bawah tanganku. Dia meraih rambutku dan mulai benar-benar bergerak.

"Oh… Sayang… ini terasa nikmat," bisiknya. Aku hisap lebih keras, menjalankan lidahku di ujung ereksinya yang mengesankan. Membungkus gigi dengan belakang bibirku, aku menjepit mulutku disekitarnya. Napasnya mendesis di antara giginya, dan dia mengerang.

"Ya Tuhan. Seberapa jauh kau bisa lakukan?" bisiknya.

Hmm… aku menariknya lebih dalam ke dalamku jadi aku bisa merasakan dia di belakang tenggorokanku dan kemudian ke depan lagi. Lidahku berputar sekitar ujungnya. Miliknya adalah es lolipop-ku rasa Kim Junmyeon. Aku menghisap lebih keras dan lebih keras, mendorongnya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam, lidahku berputar-putar. Hmm… aku tak tahu memberi kenikmatan bisa menjadi begitu mengairahkan, mengawasinya menggeliat dengan halus dengan mendambakan sesuatu. Dewi batinku melakukan tarian dengan beberapa gerakan salsa.

"Yixing, aku akan keluar di dalam mulutmu," nada desahnya memperingatkan. "Jika kau mau aku tak melakukannya, berhenti sekarang." Dia menekan pinggulnya lagi, matanya melebar, waspada, dan penuh nafsu – membutuhkan sesuatu dariku. Membutuhkan mulutku… oh.

Sialan. Tangannya benar-benar mencengkeram rambutku. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku mendorong lebih keras lagi dan, di saat kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa, aku melepas gigiku. Itu membawanya sampai kepuncak.

Dia berteriak dan diam, dan aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat asin mengalir ke tenggorokanku. Aku menelan cepat. Ugh… aku tak yakin tentang hal ini. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya, dan dia keluar di bak mandi karena aku, dan aku jadi tak peduli. Aku duduk dan menontonnya, senyum sombong penuh kemenangan tersungging di sudut bibirku. Napasnya tak teratur. Membuka mata, ia melotot ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak tersedak?" Tanyanya, heran "Ya Tuhan, Yixing … itu… nikmat, benar-benar nikmat, sungguh tak terduga." Dia mengerutkan kening. "Kau tahu, kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku takjub."

Aku tersenyum dan dengan sadar menggigit bibirku. Dia menatapku curiga.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Dan aku tak bisa menahan sedikit semburat kebanggaan dalam penyangkalanku.

"Bagus," katanya puas dan, aku pikir, lega. "Pertama kali lainnya, Tuan Zhang."

Sepertinya dia menilaiku. "Nah, kau mendapatkan nilai A dalam keterampilan oral. Ayo, kita pergi ke ranjang, aku berhutang orgasme padamu."

Orgasme! Sekali lagi!

Dengan cepat, dia keluar dari bak mandi, memberiku untuk pertama kalinya melihat penuh seorang Adonis yaitu Kim Junmyron. Dewi batinku telah berhenti menari dan terus menatapnya, mulut terbuka dan sedikit air liur menetes. Ereksinya sudah jinak, tapi masih besar… wow. Dia membungkus handuk kecil di pinggangnya, menutupi seperlunya saja, dan memegang sebuah handuk putih halus yang lebih besar bagiku. Keluar dari bak mandi, aku meraih tangannya yang terulur. Dia membungkusku dengan handuk, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dan menciumku dengan keras, mendorong lidahnya ke mulutku.

Aku ingin merangkulnya… menyentuhnya… tapi dia menahan lenganku terjebak dalam handuk. Aku segera tenggelam dalam ciumannya. Dia membuai kepalaku, lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku, dan aku menilai dia mungkin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya – mungkin – untuk blowjob pertamaku? Wow?

Dia memindahkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku, menatap tajam ke mataku. Dia tampak tersesat.

"Katakan ya," bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk perjanjian kita. Untuk menjadi milikku. Tolong, Xing," bisiknya, menekankan kata terakhir dan namaku, memohon. Dia menciumku lagi, manis, penuh gairah, sebelum ia berdiri kembali dan menatapku, berkedip sedikit. Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke kamar tidurnya, meninggalkanku terguncang, jadi aku mengikutinya dengan patuh. Tertegun. Dia benar-benar menginginkan ini.

Di kamar tidur, ia menatap ke arahku saat kami berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Percaya padaku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk, mataku terbelalak mendadak menyadari bahwa aku mempercayainya. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku sekarang? Sebuah getaran listrik menjalariku.

"Gadis baik," dia bernafas, ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir bawahku. Dia melangkah ke lemarinya dan kembali membawa dasi sutra perak abu-abu.

"Lekatkan tanganmu bersama-sama di depanmu," perintahnya sambil melepas handukku dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Aku menurut, dan ia mengikat pergelangan tanganku dengan dasinya, mengikat dengan kuat. Matanya cerah bergairah. Dia mengikat simpul. Ini aman. Sebagian pramuka pasti pernah belajar mengikat dengan cara ini. Sekarang apalagi? Denyut nadiku berpacu, jantungku berdetak gelisah. Dia melepaskan rambutku.

"Kau terlihat begitu muda dengan ini," bisiknya dan bergerak maju. Tanpa sadar, aku mundur sampai merasakan tempat tidur menempel dibelakang lututku. Dia menjatuhkan handuknya, tapi aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya. Ekspresinya bersemangat, penuh hasrat.

"Oh, Yixing, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" Bisiknya sambil menurunkanku di tempat tidur, berbaring di sampingku, dan mengangkat tanganku di atas kepalaku.

"Letakkan tanganmu tetap di situ, jangan memindahkannya, mengerti?" Matanya terbakar menatapku, dan aku terengah-engah menatapnya. Ini bukan seorang pria yang aku ingin lawan… sama sekali.

"Jawab aku," tuntutnya, suaranya sangat lembut.

"Aku tak akan menggerakkan tanganku." Aku terengah-engah.

"Anak manis," bisiknya dan sengaja menjilati bibirnya perlahan. Aku terpesona oleh lidahnya saat menyapu perlahan-lahan bibir atasnya. Dia menatap mataku, mengawasiku, menilai. Dia membungkuk dan langsung mencium bibirku.

"Aku akan mencium seluruh tubuhmu, Tuan Zhang," katanya lembut, dan dia meraih daguku, mendorongnya keatas memberi ruang pada tenggorokanku. Bibirnya meluncur kebawah tenggorokanku, mengisap, dan menggigit di pangkal leherku. Tubuhku melonjak… di segala tempat. Pengalaman mandi barusan membuat kulitku masih terasa sangat sensitif. Darah memanasku mengumpul rendah di perut, diantara kedua kakiku, tepat di bawah sana. Aku mengerang.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dan agak susah, mengingat aku terikat, merasakan rambutnya. Dia berhenti menciumku dan melotot ke arahku, menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak. Dia meraih tanganku dan menempatkannya di atas kepalaku lagi.

"Jangan menggerakkan tanganmu, atau kita harus mulai dari awal lagi," dia menegurku dengan lembut.

Oh, dia seorang penggoda.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu." Suaraku mendesah dan diluar kontrol.

"Aku tahu," bisiknya. "Tetap taruh tanganmu di atas kepala," perintahnya, suaranya tegas.

Dia menangkup daguku lagi dan mulai mencium leherku seperti sebelumnya. Oh… dia membuatku begitu frustasi.

Tangannya menjalar ke bawah tubuhku dan dada ku saat ia mencapai pangkal leherku dengan bibirnya. Sentuhan hidungnya berputar di sekitar leherku kemudian mulai menjelajah secara perlahan dengan mulutnya, turun kebawah, mengikuti jejak tangannya, turun ke dada ku. Menciumi bergantian dan menggigit dengan lembut dan nipple ku dengan lembut dihisap. Ya ampun.

Pinggulku mulai bergoyang dan bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri, mengikuti irama mulutnya padaku, dan aku berusaha keras untuk mengingat untuk menjaga tanganku tetap di atas kepalaku.

"Tetap diam," dia mengingatkan, napasnya hangat terasa di kulitku. Sampai pusarku, dia mencium dengan lidahnya, dan kemudian dengan lembut menyentuh perutku dengan giginya. Tubuhku melengkung ditempat tidur.

"Hmm. Kau begitu manis, Tuan Zhang." Hidungnya meluncur sepanjang garis antara perut dan penisku, menggigitku dengan lembut, menggodaku dengan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba dia duduk, berlutut di kakiku, menggenggam kedua pergelangan kakiku dan membuka kakiku lebar dan kembali penisku menegang dengan indahnya.

Lalu, ia menekuk kaki kiriku. Sial.

Ia menonton dan menilai setiap reaksiku, dengan lembut dia menciumi setiap jari kakiku kemudian menggigitnya dengan lembut pada telapaknya. Ketika sampai ujung jari kecilku, dia menggigit lebih keras, dan aku mengejang, merintih. Dia menciumiku hingga punggung kakiku – dan aku tak bisa lagi mengawasinya.

Ini terlalu erotis. Aku akan segera terbakar. Aku menutup mata dan mencoba untuk menyerap dan mengatur semua sensasi yang dia ciptakan. Dia mencium pergelangan kakiku dan naik ke betis lalu lututku, berhenti tepat di atasnya. Lalu dia memulai pada kaki kananku, mengulangi lagi semuanya, proses yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Oh, tolonglah," aku mengerang saat dia menggigit jari kelingkingku, tindakannya menjadikan campur aduk didalam perutku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tuan Zhang," dia mengambil nafas.

Kali ini ia tak berhenti pada lututku, tapi terus sampai bagian dalam paha, mendorong pahaku terpisah. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, dan sebagian dari diriku ingin mendorongnya pergi karena aku malu dan gugup. Dia akan menciumku disana! Aku tahu itu. Dan bagian dalam diriku memuja dalam antisipasi. Dia turun ke lututku yang lain dan menciumi sepanjang pahaku, mencium, menjilat, mengisap, dan kemudian turun di antara kedua kakiku, menggerakkan hidungnya keatas dan kebawah pada hole ku, sangat lembut, sangat hati-hati. Aku menggeliat… oh.

Dia berhenti, menungguku untuk tenang. Aku mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, mulutku terbuka dan jantungku berdebar keras berusaha untuk keluar.

"Apa kau tahu betapa sangat memabukkan melihat hole dan penismu Tuan Zhang?" Gumamnya, dan menatapku, ia mendorong hidungnya ke kedalam rambut pubisku dan memakan sepenuhnya penisku.

Mukaku memerah, di mana-mana, terasa mau pingsan, dan aku langsung memejamkan mata. Aku tak bisa menonton dia melakukan itu!

Dia menghisap dengan kuat penis milikku. Oh sial…

"Aku suka ini." Dengan lembut dia menarik rambut pubisku. "Mungkin kita akan menyisakan ini."

"Oh … tolonglah," Aku mohon.

"Hmm, aku suka saat kau memohon padaku, Yixing."

Aku mengerang.

"Membalas kebaikan bukan kebiasaanku, Tuan Zhang," bisiknya saat dia dengan lembut meniup keatas dan bawah padaku. "Tapi kau menyenangkanku hari ini, dan kau seharusnya diberi penghargaan."

Aku mendengar seringai nakal dalam suaranya, dan sementara tubuhku bernyanyi mendengar kata-katanya, lidahnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengelilingi klitorisku saat tangannya menahan pahaku.

"Aargh!" Aku mengerang dan tubuhku melengkung dan mengejang karena sentuhan lidahnya.

Lidahnya berputar putar, lagi dan lagi, membuatku tersiksa. Aku kehilangan akal sehat, setiap atom tubuhku sedang berkonsentrasi keras pada daerah kecil, pada puncak pahaku. Kakiku menjadi kaku, dan dia memasukkan jarinya kedalam diriku, dan aku mendengar menggeramnya.

"Oh, sayang. Aku suka bahwa kau begitu basah untukku."

Dia menggerakkan jarinya dalam putaran lebar, melonggarkanku, menarikku, lidahnya meniru aksinya, berputar-putar didalam holeku, aku mengerang. Ini terlalu banyak… tubuhku memohon pelepasan, dan aku tak bisa lagi mengingkarinya. Aku membiarkan lepas, kehilangan semua pemikiran meyakinkan saat orgasmeku menumbuk penisku . Ya ampun. Aku berteriak, dan dunia datang dan menghilang dari pandangan saat dorongan cum ku membuat semuanya kosong dan hampa.

Aku terengah-engah dan samar-samar terdengar suara robekan foil. Dengan perlahan dia memasuki diriku dan mulai bergerak. Oh… terasa nyeri dan nikmat, dan sekaligus tegas dan lembut.

"Bagaimana?" Dia mengambil nafas.

"Rasanya nikmat," aku mengambil nafas. Dan dia benar-benar mulai bergerak, cepat, keras, dan besar, mendorongku berulang-ulang sampai aku mendekati tepi jurang lagi. Aku merengek.

"Keluarlah untukku, Sayang." Suaranya keras, terengah-engah di telingaku, dan aku meledak di sekitarnya saat dia mendorong cepat ke dalam diriku. Sperma ku disemburkan di sekitar perut seorang Kim Junmyeon

"Terima ini," bisiknya, dan ia mendorong keras sekali lagi dan mengerang saat ia mencapai puncak, menekan dirinya ke dalam diriku. Lalu ia diam, tubuhnya kaku.

Ambruk di atasku, aku merasa berat tubuhnya membuatku terdesak ke dalam kasur. Aku menarik tanganku yang terikat diatas lehernya dan memeluk sebisanya. Aku tahu pada saat ini aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk pria ini. Aku miliknya. Senang bahwa dia memperkenalkan ini padaku, itu melebihi apapun yang kubayangkan. Dan ia ingin mengambil lebih jauh, sangat jauh, ke tempat yang aku tak bisa, didalam kepolosanku, pernah bayangkan. Oh… apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dia bersandar di atas siku dan menatap ke arahku, mata cokelat tajam.

"Lihat alangkah menyenangkannya saat kita bersama," bisiknya. "Jika kau memberikan dirimu padaku, akan jauh lebih baik. Percayalah, Yixing, aku bisa membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang kau bahkan tak tahu itu ada,"

Kata-katanya menggemakan pikiranku. Dia mengusap hidungnya ke hidungku. Aku masih belum pulih dari pengaruh fisiknya yang luar biasa, dan aku menatapnya kosong, untuk memahami pikiran dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba kami berdua menyadari ada suara-suara di luar pintu kamar tidurnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengetahui apa yang dapat aku dengar.

" _Tapi jika dia masih di tempat tidur, dia pasti sakit. Dia tak pernah di tempat tidur pada saat seperti sekarang ini. S_ _uho_ _jarang tidur sampai siang."_

" _Tolonglah, Mrs K_ _im_ _."_

" _Kamu tak dapat menahanku dari putraku."_

" _Mrs K_ _im_ _, dia tidak sendirian."_

" _Apa maksudmu dia tidak sendirian?"_

" _Dia bersama seseorang."_

" _Oh …"_

Bahkan aku mendengar rasa tak percaya dalam suaranya.

Suho berkedip cepat, menatapku, mata terbelalak kegelian.

"Sial! Itu ibuku."

.

.

.

cie ada yang kangen gue. Maaf ya gue ga up ini pas bulan puasa. Terlalu banyak ncnya dan gue gasempet editnya kalau pas bulan puasa. Kalau kangen chitchat dong sama gue di ig ichingunicorn. Gue kadang bahas sulay moment di #sulaymomentjun apalagi ya. Bingung jelasinnya. Yaudah bye gitu aja hehe. Makasih yang udah review dan nungguin ff ini sampe selesai


	10. Chapter 10

**Fifty Shades of Junmyeon**

 **(Sulay Version)**

 **Genre :**

• Romance

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 **Summary:** _Ketika mahasisw_ _a_ _jurusan sastra_ _Zhang Yixing_ _secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses K_ _im Junmyeon_ _untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi._

 _Y_ _ixing_ _yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika J_ _unmyeon_ _memperingatkan Y_ _ixing_ _untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya._

 _Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Y_ _ixing_ _, J_ _unmyeon_ _mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis J_ _unmyeon_ _, Y_ _ixing_ _ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-J_ _unmyeon_ _adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam_ _dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol._

 _Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Y_ _ixing_ _belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri._ _ **SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING FULL NC!**_

.

 **Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter 10.**

 _ReCapt_

" _Tapi jika dia masih di tempat tidur, dia pasti sakit. Dia tak pernah di tempat tidur pada saat seperti sekarang ini. S_ _uho_ _jarang tidur sampai siang."_

" _Tolonglah, Mrs K_ _im_ _."_

" _Kamu tak dapat menahanku dari putraku."_

" _Mrs K_ _im_ _, dia tidak sendirian."_

" _Apa maksudmu dia tidak sendirian?"_

" _Dia bersama seseorang."_

" _Oh …"_

 _Bahkan aku mendengar rasa tak percaya dalam suaranya._

 _S_ _uho_ _berkedip cepat, menatapku, mata terbelalak kegelian._

" _Sial! Itu ibuku."_

 _._

 **Fifty Shades of Grey. Chapter 10.**

 _._

Tiba-tiba dia menarik keluar dariku. Aku meringis. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan melempar kondom bekas ke keranjang sampah.

"Ayo, kita harus berpakaian – itu jika kau ingin bertemu ibuku." Dia menyeringai, turun dari tempat tidur, dan menarik celana jinsnya, tak pakai celana dalam! Aku kesulitan untuk duduk karena tanganku masih terikat.

"Suho – aku tak bisa bergerak."

Senyumnya melebar, dan sambil membungkuk, dia melepas ikatan dasi. Bentuk dasinya telah meninggalkan bekas sekitar pergelangan tanganku. Tampak… seksi. Dia menatapku. Dia geli, matanya menari penuh kegembiraan. Dia mencium keningku dengan cepat dan berseri-seri.

"Pertama kali dari yang lain," dia mengakui, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Aku tak punya pakaian bersih di sini." Tiba-tiba aku merasa panik, dan mengingat apa yang baru saja aku alami, aku jadi merasakan kepanikan luar biasa. Ibunya! Sialan. Aku tak punya pakaian bersih, dan dia praktis menangkap basah kita berdua. "Mungkin aku harus tinggal di sini."

"Oh, tidak, tidak bisa," ancam Suho. "Kau bisa memakai baju atau t-shirt ku." Dia memakai t-shirt putih dan tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. Terlepas dari kecemasanku, aku merasa kehilangan pikiranku. Apakah aku akan terbiasa melihat keindahan pria ini?

Keindahannya memabukkan.

"Yixing, kau bisa mengenakan karung dan kau masih tetap terlihat cantik meskipun kamu lelaki. Jadi jangan khawatir. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan ibuku. Segeralah berpakaian. Aku akan keluar untuk menenangkannya." Mulutnya menekan menjadi garis keras. "Aku mengharapkanmu keluar dalam lima menit, kalau tidak aku akan datang dan menyeretmu keluar dari sini sendiri, apa pun yang kau kenakan. T-shirtku ada di laci ini. Kemejaku di lemari. Toh kau juga lelaki, meskipun badanmu ramping seperti wanita jadi. Silakan kau pilih sendiri." Sejenak matanya melihatku dengan curiga, Kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

Sial. ibunya Suho. Ini jauh lebih dari yang aku harapkan. Mungkin bertemu dengannya akan membantu menguraikan sebagian kecil dari teka-tekinya. Mungkin bisa membantuku memahami mengapa Suho menjalani kehidupan seperti itu… Tiba-tiba, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku mengambil bajuku dari lantai, dan aku senang ketika mengetahui bajuku tidak kusut dan hampir tak ada lipatan. Aku menemukan celana bergambar domba ku di bawah tempat tidur dan memakainya dengan cepat. Tapi jika ada satu hal yang paling aku benci, yaitu tak memakai celana dalam yang bersih. Aku mencari ke lemari lacinya Suho dan menemukan celana boxer-nya.

Setelah memakai Calvin Kleins warna abu-abu, aku memakai jeans dan Converseku.

Aku ambil jaket, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi menatap mataku yang terlalu bersinar, muka memerahku – dan rambutku!Aku mencari sikat rambut di meja rias dan menemukan sisir. Harus kulakukan. Aku putus asa dengan pakaianku. Mungkin aku harus menerima tawaran Christian untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Bawah sadarku mengeluarkan kata 'ho'. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku kesulitan memakai jaket, senang bahwa manset menutupi pola dasinya di pergelangan tanganku, terakhir aku cemas melihat sekilas diriku sendiri di cermin. Harus kulakukan. Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu utama.

"Kenalkan." Suho berdiri dari tempat dia duduk di sofa.

Ekspresinya hangat dan menghargai. Di sampingnya wanita berambut pirang berbalik dan berseri-seri melihatku, senyum penuh kesenangan. Dia juga berdiri. Dia tanpa cela memakai gaun sweater rajut Camel berwarna kalem dengan sepatu yang sepadan. Dia tampak rapi, elegan, indah, dan aku jadi rendah diri, tahu bahwa aku terlihat berantakan.

"Ibu, ini Zhang Yixing. Yixing, ini Dr Kim Kibum, istri dari Kim Siwon."

Dr. Kim Kibum memegang tanganku.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu," gumamnya. Jika aku tak salah, sepertinya takjub mungkin heran dan sedikit lega dalam nada suaranya dan mata cokelatnya bersinar hangat. Aku jabat tangannya, dan aku tak bisa menahan senyum, membalas kehangatannya.

"Dr. Kim," bisikku.

"Panggil aku eomma," dia menyeringai, dan Suho mengerutkan kening. "Aku biasanya dipanggil Dr. Kibum, dan Mrs. Kim adalah ibu mertuaku." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Jadi bagaimana kalian berdua bertemu?" Dia memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Suho, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Yixing mewawancaraiku untuk koran mahasiswa di Chungnam Univ karena aku akan menganugerahkan gelar disana minggu ini."

Dobel sialan. Aku sudah lupa itu.

"Jadi kau lulus minggu ini?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ya." Ponselku berbunyi. Luhan, aku bertaruh.

"Maaf." Aku berjalan ke dapur dan bersandar di meja sarapan, tanpa memeriksa nomor.

"Lu!."

"Ni Hao! Yixing."

Sialan, ini Jackson. Dia terdengar putus asa.

"Kamu dimana? Aku berusaha untuk menghubungimu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuanku pada hari Jumat. Kenapa kau tak membalas teleponku?"

"Dengar Jackson, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Aku melirik cemas ke arah ekspresi wajah Suho yang menatapku tajam, saat ia bergumam sesuatu pada ibunya. Aku langsung membelakanginya.

"Dimana sih kamu? Luhan selalu mengelak," dia merengek.

"Aku di Seoul."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di Seoul? Apakah kau bersama dia?"

"Jackson, aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Aku tak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang." Aku langsung menutup telepon.

Aku berjalan santai kembali ke Suho dan ibunya. Kibum masih asyik berbicara dengan Suho.

"… Dan Kai menelepon mengatakan kau berada disini – Aku tak melihat kamu selama dua minggu, Sayang."

"Apa dia sekarang senang mencampuri urusanku?" bisik Suho, menatapku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Kupikir kita bisa makan siang bersama, tapi aku bisa mengerti kamu memiliki rencana lain, dan aku tak ingin mengganggu harimu." Dia mengambil mantel krim yang panjang dan berbalik, memberikan pipinya. Suho mencium sekilas dengan manisnya. Ibunya tak menyentuhnya.

"Aku harus mengantar Yixing kembali ke Chungnam."

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Yixing, menyenangkan sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku berharap kita bertemu lagi."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, matanya bersinar, dan kami bersalaman. Jaehyun muncul dari… mana?

"Mrs. Kim?" Tanyanya.

"Terima kasih, Jaehyun."

Dia mengantar keluar ruangan dan melalui pintu ganda ke ruang depan. Jaehyun ada di sini sepanjang waktu? Sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini? Dimana dia?

Suho melotot ke arahku.

"Jadi si fotografer menelpon?"

Sial.

"Ya."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Hanya untuk minta maaf, kau tahu – hari Jumat."

Suho menyempit matanya.

"Ya aku melihatnya," katanya singkat.

Jaehyun muncul kembali.

"Mr. Kim, ada masalah dengan muatan kapal."

Suho mengangguk singkat padanya.

"Charlie Tango kembali ke Boeing Field?"

"Ya Pak."

Jaehyun mengangguk padaku.

"Mr Zhang."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk balik padanya, dan dia berbalik dan pergi.

"Apakah dia tinggal di sini? Jaehyun?"

"Ya." Nada suaranya terpotong. Apa masalahnya?

Suho berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil BlackBerry-nya, aku mengira dia membaca beberapa email. Mulutnya menekan garis keras, dan dia menelpon.

"Irene, apa masalahnya?" Bentak dia. Dia mendengarkan, menatapku, mata abu-abu spekulatif, saat aku berdiri di tengah ruangan besar itu bertanya-tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan, merasa malu dan tak pantas ada di tempat ini.

"Aku tak akan memberikan salah satu kru untuk mengambil risiko. Tidak, batalkan… sebagai gantinya kita akan menjatuhkan lewat udara… Baik."

Dia menutup telepon. Kehangatan di matanya telah menghilang. Dia tampak menakutkan, dan melirik sekilas padaku, dia masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan kembali sesaat kemudian.

"Ini kontrak. Bacalah, dan kita akan membicarakannya akhir pekan depan. Aku menyarankan padamu untuk melakukan penelitian, supaya tahu kau terlibat dengan apa." Dia berhenti. "Itupun jika kau setuju, dan aku sangat berharap kau melakukannya." Dia menambahkan, nadanya lebih lembut, dan gelisah.

"Penelitian?"

"Kau akan kagum apa yang dapat kau temukan di Internet," bisiknya.

Internet! Aku tak memiliki akses ke komputer, hanya laptop Luhan, dan aku tak bisa memakai punya Clayton, tidak untuk 'penelitian' semacam ini jelas, kan?

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak punya komputer. Aku akan melihat jika aku dapat meminjam laptop Luhan. "

Dia mengulurkan sebuah amplop manila.

"Aku yakin aku bisa… err, meminjamkan satu. Ambil barang-barangmu, kita akan mengendarai mobil kembali ke Chungnam dan makan siang di jalan. Aku harus ganti baju."

"Aku akan menelpon," bisikku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara Luhan. Dia mengernyit.

"Fotografer?" Rahangnya mengepal, dan matanya terbakar. Aku berkedip padanya. "Aku tak suka berbagi, Mr Zhang. Ingat itu." Nadanya tenang dingin seperti memperingatkan, dengan sekali pandangan dingin padaku, dia balik ke kamar tidur.

Sialan. Aku hanya ingin menelepon Luhan, aku ingin menelepon setelah dia masuk kamar, tapi mendadak dia bersikap cuek langsung meninggalkanku sendiri membuatku jadi lumpuh. Apa yang terjadi pada pria ini, murah hati, rileks, tersenyum saat bercinta denganku tak sampai setengah jam yang lalu?

"Siap?" Tanya Suho saat kita berdiri di pintu ganda ruang depan.

Aku mengangguk yakin. Dia kembali menjaga jarak, sopan, sosok yang kaku, topengnya kembali dan dipamerkan. Dia membawa tas kulit dorong. Mengapa ia perlu itu? Mungkin dia menginap di Chungnam, dan kemudian aku ingat acara wisuda. Oh ya… dia akan ke sana pada hari Kamis.

Dia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam. Dia jelas tak terlihat seperti multi-multi jutawan, miliarder, dengan pakaiannya. Dia tampak seperti cowok dari sisi jalur yang salah, mungkin seorang bintang rock berperilaku buruk atau model catwalk. Aku mendesah dalam hati, berharap aku punya sepersepuluh dari ketenangannya. Dia begitu tenang dan terkendali. Aku mengerutkan kening, mengingat ledakan amarahnya tentang Jackson… Yah, tampaknya karena itu.

Jaehyun berdiri di belakang.

"Sampai besok," katanya pada Jaehyun yang mengangguk.

"Ya Pak. Mobil mana yang akan anda pakai, Pak?"

Dia melihat ke arahku sebentar.

"R8."

"Semoga perjalanannya lancar, Mr. Kim. Mr Zhang." Jaehyun terlihat ramah padaku, meskipun mungkin sepertinya ada sedikit rasa kasihan tersembunyi di kedalaman matanya.

Tak diragukan lagi dia pikir aku sudah menyerah pada kebiasaan seksual Mr. Kim yang dipertanyakan. Belum, hanya kebiasaan seksualnya yang luar biasa, atau seks mungkin seperti itu untuk semua orang. Aku mengerutkan kening pada pikir itu. Aku tak punya perbandingan, dan aku tak bisa bertanya pada Luhan. Itu sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Suho. Sangat wajar kalau aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang – dan aku tak bisa bicara dengannya jika dia begitu terbuka satu menit dan berikutnya menjaga jarak.

Jaehyun menahan pintu terbuka untuk kami saat kami keluar. Suho memanggil lift. "Ada apa, Yixing?" Tanya dia. Bagaimana dia tahu aku memikirkan sesuatu berlebihan dalam pikiranku? Dia meraih dan menarik daguku.

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu, atau aku akan bercinta denganmu di lift, dan aku tak peduli siapa yang akan masuk ke lift bersama kita."

Aku tersipu, tapi ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya, akhirnya suasana hatinya tampaknya berubah.

"Suho, aku punya masalah."

"Oh?"

Aku jadi mendapat perhatian dia sepenuhnya.

Lift tiba. Kami masuk, dan Suho menekan tombol G.

"Yah," mukaku memerah. Bagaimana mengatakan ini? "Aku perlu bicara dengan Luhan. Aku punya begitu banyak pertanyaan tentang hubungan intim, dan kau terlalu terlibat. Jika kau ingin aku melakukan semua hal ini, bagaimana aku tahu-?" Aku berhenti sejenak, berusaha untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. "Aku tak punya referensi sama sekali."

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku.

"Bicaralah padanya jika kau harus." Dia terdengar putus asa. "Pastikan ia tak menyebutkan apa pun pada Kai."

Aku siap berperang atas sindirannya. Luhan tidak seperti itu.

"Dia tak akan melakukannya, dan aku tak akan mengatakan padamu tentang apa pun yang dia ceritakan padaku tentang Jongin – jika dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku," tambahku cepat.

"Nah, perbedaannya adalah bahwa aku tak ingin tahu tentang kehidupan seksnya," bisik Suho datar. "Jongin adalah bajingan usil. Tapi hanya tentang apa yang kita lakukan sejauh ini," dia memperingatkan.

"Luhan mungkin akan mengambil bolaku jika dia tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan padamu," tambahnya lembut sehingga aku tak yakin aku harus mendengarnya.

"Oke," Aku setuju seketika itu juga, tersenyum ke arahnya, lega. Membayangkan Luhan dengan bola Suho bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku bahas. Bibirnya terangkat tertuju padaku, dan dia menggeleng.

"Semakin cepat aku mendapatkan penyerahanmu akan lebih baik, dan kita bisa menghentikan semua ini," bisiknya.

"Hentikan semua apa?"

"Kamu, menantangku." Dia menangkup daguku dan langsung memberikan ciuman manis di bibirku saat pintu lift terbuka. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke garasi bawah tanah.

Aku, menentang dia… bagaimana?

Disamping lift, aku bisa melihat Audi hitam 4×4, tapi jenisnya lebih kecil dan sporty warna hitam dan lampunya nyala berkelip langsung terbuka saat dia menekan tombol alarm di kunci itu. Ini adalah salah satu mobil yang harus dimiliki Suho, atapnya bisa dibuka dan bisa terlipat sendiri di kap belakang.

"Mobil yang bagus," gumamku datar.

Dia mendongak dan nyengir.

"Aku tahu," katanya, dan untuk sesaat Suho terlihat manis, muda, keriangannya sudah kembali. Menghangatkan hatiku. Dia begitu bersemangat. Pria dan mainannya. Well aku lelaki tetapi aku lebih menyukai musik dan memasak dibandingkan mobil dan permainan game. Aku memutar mata padanya tetapi tak dapat menahan senyumku. Dia membuka pintu untukku dan aku masuk mobilnya. Wah… ini rendah. Dia berjalan mengitari mobil dan duduk dengan anggun di sampingku. Bagaimana dia melakukannya?

"Jadi mobil apa ini?"

"Ini Audi R8 Spyder. Sepertinya hari ini cerah, kita bisa memakai penutup kepala. Ada topi baseball di sana. Seharusnya ada dua." Dia menunjuk ke kotak sarung tangan. "Dan kacamata hitam jika kau ingin."

Dia mulai menyalakan kunci kontak, dan suara mesin mengaum di belakang kami. Ia menempatkan tasnya di belakang tempat duduk kami, menekan tombol, dan atapnya perlahan terbuka. Dengan menyentuh tulisan switch, Musik EXO terdengar di seputar kita.

"Aku suka EXO, ada seseorang yang mirip dengan kamu dia bernama Lay." dia nyengir dan mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir, dan melewati jalan tanjakan keatas dimana kita berhenti sejenak sampai palangnya terbuka.

Sampai diluar kami merasakan udara kota Seoul pagi hari yang cerah di bulan Mei. Aku menjangkau ke dalam kotak sarung tangan dan mengambil topi bisbol. MLB. Ia suka bisbol? Aku memberinya topi, dan dia memakainya. Sebelum memakai topi aku menarik ikat kuncirku lebih rendah.

Orang-orang memperhatikan kita sepanjang jalan. Untuk sesaat, aku pikir itu tertuju pada Suho… dan kemudian ketakutanku muncul berpikir setiap orang melihatku karena mereka tahu apa yang telah kulakukan selama dua belas jam terakhir, tapi akhirnya, aku menyadari itu karena mobilnya. Suho tampaknya tidak menyadari, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Lalu lintas tidak terlalu padat dan kami sampai di perbatasan provinsi mengarah ke selatan, angin menyapu diatas kepala kita. Salah satu member EXO menyanyikan lagu tentang cinta membuatku terbakar, aku merasakan pipiku yang memerah, lagu tersebut berjudul The Eve. Bagaimana bisa cocok. Mukaku semakin memerah saat aku memperhatikan kata-katanya. Suho melirikku. Dia memakai Ray-Ban jadi aku tak bisa melihat apa yang dia pikirkan. Mulutnya menyeringai sedikit, dan dia meletakkan tangannya di lututku, meremas lembut. Napasku jadi sesak.

"Lapar?" Tanya dia.

Bukan untuk makanan.

"Tidak terlalu."

Mulutnya mengencang menjadi garis keras.

"Kau harus makan, Yixing sayang," tegurnya. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus . Kita akan berhenti di situ." Dia meremas lututku lagi, lalu mengembalikan tangannya ke kemudi, saat kakinya menekan pedal gas. Aku merasa ditekan ke belakang kursiku. Mobilnya ngebut.

Restorannya kecil dan intim, sebuah pondok kayu di tengah hutan. Dekorasi sederhana : kursi serampangan dan taplak mejanya motif kotak, bunga liar dalam vas kecil. Cuisine Sauvage ditempel di depan pintu.

"Sudah lama aku tak kemari. Kita tak punya pilihan – mereka memasak apa pun yang sudah mereka tangkap atau kumpulkan." Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan mimik ketakutan, dan aku harus tertawa. Si pelayan wanita mencatat pesanan minuman kami. Mukanya memerah saat dia melihat Suho, menghindari kontak mata dengan dia, bersembunyi di balik poni pirang yang panjang. Dia suka Suho! Bukan hanya aku!

"Dua gelas Pinot Grigio," kata Suho dengan suara tegas. Aku mengerutkan bibir, putus asa.

"Apa?" Bentaknya.

"Aku ingin Diet Coke," bisikku.

Mata abu-abunya menyempit, dan dia menggeleng kepala.

"Pinot Grigio disini adalah anggur yang lumayan, cocok dengan makanan apapun yang kita pesan." Katanya dengan sabar.

"Apa pun yang kita pesan?"

"Ya." Dia tersenyum, mempesona, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi sambil tersenyum, dan perutku seperti diaduk hilanglah kemarahanku. Aku tidak bisa tidak membalas senyumnya yang tulus ke arahnya.

"Ibuku menyukaimu," katanya datar.

"Benarkah?" Kata-katanya membuat mukaku memerah kesenangan.

"Oh ya. Dia selalu berpikir aku straight."

Mulutku menganga, dan aku ingat pertanyaan itu… dari wawancara. Oh tidak.

"Mengapa dia berpikir kau Straight?" Bisikku.

"Karena dia pernah melihatku dengan seorang gadis meskipun itu adalah sekretarisku Irene ."

"Oh… dengan wanita itu. Bagaimana dengan lelaki yang kamu bawa untuk 'itu' kelima belasnya?"

Dia tersenyum.

"Orang tua ku tidak pernah mengetahui mereka."

"Oh."

"Kau tahu, Yixing, ini merupakan pengalaman akhir pekan pertama bagiku juga," katanya pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku belum pernah tidur dengan siapa pun, tak pernah berhubungan intim di tempat tidurku, tak pernah menerbangkan seorang pria atau wanita manapun dengan Charlie Tango, tak pernah memperkenalkan seorang pria manis dan cantik ke ibuku. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Matanya membara, pernyataannya membuatku terkejut.

Pelayan datang dengan gelas anggur kami, dan aku segera menyesap cepat. Apa dia membuka diri atau hanya membuat pengamatan biasa?

"Aku sangat menikmati akhir pekan ini," bisikku.

Dia menyipitkan matanya padaku lagi.

"Berhenti menggigit bibir itu," ia menggeram. "Aku juga," tambahnya.

"Apa karena seks yang normal?" Aku bertanya, apakah ada sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari penampilannya yang intens membakar dan seksi. Dia tertawa.

"Hanya seks sederhana, Yixing. Tak ada mainan, tak ada tambahan yang istimewa." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau tah … ya sebenarnya kau tidak, tapi itulah apa artinya."

"Oh." Pikirku itu adalah seks seperti coklat palsu pada brownies yang kita miliki, dengan ceri di atasnya. Tapi, hei, apa yang aku tahu?

Pelayan membawakan sup. Kita berdua menatapnya agak ragu.

"Sup Nettle (dari daun jelantang)," pelayan menjelaskan pada kami sebelum berbalik agak marah dan kembali ke dapur. Aku berpikir dia tak suka diabaikan oleh Suho. Aku mencobanya ragu-ragu. Ini lezat.

Suho dan aku melihat satu sama lain pada saat yang sama akhirnya merasa lega. Aku tertawa, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Suaramu menyenangkan," bisiknya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berhubungan seks yang normal sebelumnya? Apakah kau selalu melakukan… err, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya, sangat tertarik.

Dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Semacam itulah." Suaranya waspada. Dia mengernyit sejenak dan sepertinya menimbang-nimbang. Lalu ia melirik ke atas, keputusan sudah dibuat. "Salah satu teman ibuku membujukku ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun."

"Oh." Sialan semuda itu!

"Dia punya selera yang sangat khusus. Aku menjadi submissivenya selama enam tahun" Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Oh." Otakku telah beku, tertegun hingga tak bekerja oleh pengakuan ini.

"Jadi aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan ini, Yixing." Sinar matanya mendalam.

Aku menatapnya, tak mampu menyuarakan apa pun – bahkan alam bawah sadarku pun diam.

"Aku benar-benar tak memiliki pengenalan seks yang normal."

Keingintahuan bertambah besar.

"Jadi kau tak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun di kampus?"

"Tidak" Dia menggeleng tegas.

Pelayan mengambil piring kami, mengganggu kami sejenak.

"Kenapa?" Aku menanyakan saat dia pergi.

Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tak mau. Dia itu semua yang aku inginkan, perlukan. Dan selain itu, sialan dia telah menghajarku habis-habisan." Dia tersenyum sayang pada ingatannya.

Oh, ini adalah informasi terlalu banyak – tapi aku ingin lebih.

"Jadi kalau dia adalah teman ibumu, berapa umurnya?"

Dia menyeringai.

"Cukup tua untuk tahu banyak."

"Apakah kau masih bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau masih… err …?" Mukaku memerah.

"Tidak" Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum sabar padaku. "Dia teman yang sangat baik."

"Oh. Apakah ibumu tahu?"

Dia menatapku seakan mengatakan jangan mulai menjadi bodoh.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Pelayan kembali dengan membawa daging rusa, tapi selera makanku telah lenyap. Pengungkapan yang mengejutkan.

Suho yang submisif… sialan. Aku meneguk banyak Pinot Grigio – dia benar, tentu saja lezat. Astaga, semua pengakuannya, begitu banyak yang harus dipikirkan. Aku perlu waktu untuk mengolah ini, saat aku sendiri, bukan ketika aku terganggu oleh kehadirannya. Dia begitu luar biasa, seperti seorang Pejantan Alfa, dan sekarang dia melempar berita yang mengejutkan ini. Dia tahu apa rasanya.

"Tapi itu tak mungkin tanpa henti?" Aku bingung.

"Yah, begitulah, meskipun aku tak melihatnya sepanjang waktu. Itu adalah… sulit. Setelah semua, aku masih di sekolah dan kemudian di perguruan tinggi. Makanlah, Yixing."

"Aku benar-benar tak lapar, Suho." Aku terguncang oleh pengungkapannya.

Ekspresinya mengeras.

"Makanlah," katanya dengan tenang, terlalu tenang.

Aku menatapnya. Pria ini – menjadi korban pelecehan seksual saat remaja – nadanya begitu mengancam.

"Beri aku waktu sejenak," gumamku pelan. Dia berkedip beberapa kali.

"Oke," bisiknya, dan dia meneruskan makannya.

Akan seperti ini jika aku sudah menandatangani, dia memerintahku. Aku mengerutkan kening. Apakah aku menginginkan ini?

Sambil meraih pisau dan garpu, aku potong daging rusa. Tiba tiba aku teringat Luhan, oh tapi ini sangat lezat.

"Apakah akan err… menjadi seperti ini 'hubungan' kita?" Bisikku. "Kau, main perintah padaku?" Aku tak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Ya," bisiknya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan apa lagi, kau juga akan menginginkanku seperti itu," tambahnya, suaranya rendah.

Aku sangat meragukannya. Aku mengiris sepotong daging rusa, memasukkan kedalam mulutku.

"Ini langkah besar," gumamku sambil makan.

"Ya." Dia menutup matanya sebentar. Saat dia membuka, matanya lebar dan besar.

"Yixing, kau harus melakukan dengan keberanianmu. Lakukan penelitian, baca kontrak – Aku senang untuk membahas dari beberapa segi. Aku masih di Chungnam hingga Jumat jika kau ingin berbicara tentang hal itu." Kata-katanya seperti terburu-buru. "Telepon aku – mungkin kita bisa makan malam – katakanlah, Rabu? Aku benar-benar ingin ini berjalan. Bahkan, aku tak pernah menginginkan apapun seperti aku ingin ini cepat berjalan."

Kejujurannya yang berkobar, keinginannya, tercermin dalam matanya. Dasarnya ini yang tak kupahami. Mengapa aku? Mengapa tidak salah satu dari lima belas pria ini? Oh tidak… akankah aku menjadi – sebuah nomor?

Enam belas dari sekian banyak?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan yang lima belas pria itu?" Cetusku.

Dia mengangkat alisnya karena terkejut, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Bermacam-macam, tapi intinya," ia berhenti sejenak, aku pikir dia berusaha untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Ketidakcocokan." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin cocok denganmu?"

"Ya."

"Jadi kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tidak, Yixing, aku tidak. Aku penganut hubungan monogami."

Oh… ini adalah berita.

"Aku mengerti."

"Lakukan riset, Anastasia."

Aku meletakkan pisau dan garpu. Aku tak bisa makan lagi.

"Sudah? Apa kau sudah selesai makan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia cemberut padaku, tapi memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku menarik napas kecil lega.

Perutku bergolak dengan semua informasi baru ini, dan aku merasa sedikit pusing karena anggur. Aku menyaksikan dia makan semua yang ada di piringnya. Dia makan seperti kuda. Dia pasti berolah raga untuk tetap dalam kondisi prima. Ingatan tentang celana piyama yang tergantung di pinggulnya datang tanpa diminta masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Gambarannya benar-benar mengganggu. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan aku tersipu.

"Aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan pada saat ini," bisiknya.

Aku tambah tersipu.

Dia tersenyum nakal padaku.

"Aku bisa menebak," dia menggoda lirih.

"Aku senang kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Pikiranmu, tidak, Yixing, tapi tubuhmu – aku sudah tahu cukup banyak sejak kemarin." Suaranya tidak senonoh.

Bagaimana dia bisa beralih dengan cepat dari satu suasana ke suasana yang lainnya? Dia begitu lincah… sulit untuk mengikutinya.

Dia melambai ke pelayan dan meminta bon. Setelah dia membayar, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo." Dia menggenggam tanganku, dan membawaku kembali ke mobil. Sentuhan ini, kulit dengan kulit, dia begitu tak terduga, normal, intim. Aku tak dapat menyesuaikan kebiasaan ini, langkah penawaran yang ingin dia lakukan di kamar itu… The Red Room of Pain.

Kami terdiam ketika berkendara, berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.

Saat dia parkir di luar apartemenku, tepat jam lima sore. Lampu menyala – Luhan di rumah. Mengepak, tak diragukan lagi, kecuali jika Jongin masih ada. Dia mematikan mesin, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya.

"Apakah kau mau masuk?" Aku bertanya. Aku tak ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin memperpanjang waktu kita bersama.

"Tidak Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," katanya sederhana, menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terduga.

Aku menatap tanganku, saat aku menautkan jari-jariku bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba aku merasa emosional.

Dia akan pergi. Mengulurkan tangannya, dia mengambil salah satu tanganku dan perlahan menarik ke mulutnya, lembut mencium punggung tanganku, seperti kebiasaannya, sikap manis. Hatiku melompat ke dalam mulutku.

"Terima kasih untuk akhir pekan ini, Yixing. Ini adalah… yang terbaik. Rabu? Aku akan menjemputmu dari tempat kerja, atau dimana pun?" Katanya lembut.

"Rabu," bisikku.

Dia mencium tanganku lagi dan menempatkan kembali di pangkuanku. Dia keluar, memutar ke sampingku, dan membuka pintu penumpang. Mengapa aku merasa tiba-tiba kehilangan? Seperti ada sebuah benjolan di tenggorokanku. Aku seharusnya tak membiarkan dia melihatku seperti ini. Memasang senyum di wajahku, aku keluar dari mobil dan menegakkan kepala menyusuri jalan setapak, tahu bahwa aku harus menghadapi Luhan, aku jadi merasa benar-benar takut. Aku berbalik dan menatap dia di tengah jalan. Tabahlah Yi, aku mencaci diriku sendiri.

"Oh… omong-omong, aku memakai pakaian dalammu." Aku memberinya senyum kecil dan menarik pinggang sampai terlihat celana boxer yang aku pakai sehingga dia bisa melihat.

Mulut Suho menganga, terkejut. Reaksi yang hebat. Suasana hatiku segera jadi berubah, dan aku balik masuk ke dalam rumah, sebagian diriku ingin melompat dan meninju udara. YA! Dewi batinku merasa gembira.

Luhan di ruang tamu mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam peti.

"Kau sudah kembali. Mana Suho? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Nadanya gelisah, cemas, dan dia melompat kearahku, menyambar bahuku, menganalisa dengan teliti wajahku sebelum aku bahkan berkata halo.

Sialan… aku harus berurusan dengan ketekunan dan keuletan Luhan, dan aku memiliki sebuah dokumen resmi yang sudah ditandatangani yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa bicara. Ini bukan kombinasi yang baik.

"Nah bagaimana? Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentangmu, setelah Jongin meninggalkanku," Ia menyeringai nakal.

Aku tak bisa tidak tersenyum pada perhatian dan rasa ingin tahunya yang meluap-luap, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa malu. Aku malu. Ini sangat pribadi. Semuanya. Melihat dan mengetahui apa yang jadi rahasia Suho. Tapi aku harus memberinya beberapa rincian, karena dia tak akan meninggalkan aku sendiri sampai aku menceritakannya.

"Menyenangkan, Luhan. Sangat menyenangkan, aku pikir," kataku pelan, sambil tersenyum aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu saat aku menceritakannya.

"Kau pikir?"

"Aku tak punya pengalaman untuk membandingkannya, benar kan?" Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Apakah dia membuatmu 'datang'?"

Sialan. Dia begitu terus terang. Mukaku merah padam.

"Ya," gumamku, putus asa.

Luhan menarikku ke sofa dan kami duduk. Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Itu bagus." Luhan menatapku tak percaya. "Ini pertama kalinya buatmu. Wow, Suho benar-benar tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

Oh Luhan, jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Saat pertamaku sangat mengerikan," lanjutnya, membentuk wajahnya sedih tapi lucu.

"Oh?" Ini membuatku jadi tertarik, sesuatu yang belum pernah diungkapkan sebelumnya.

"Ya, Oh Sehun. Teman SMA, atlet brengsek." Dia gemetar… "Dia kasar. Aku belum siap. Kami berdua mabuk. Kau tahu – Remaja pada umumnya, bencana setelah pesta prom. Ugh – aku membutuhkan waktu sebulan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi. Dan tidak dengan dia, memikirkannya jadi takut. Aku terlalu muda. Kau benar untuk menunggu."

"Lu, kedengarannya mengerikan."

Luhan terlihat murung.

"Ya, butuh waktu setahun baru mengalami cum pertamaku lewat penetrasi seks dan kau… langsung pada saat pertama kalinya?"

Aku mengangguk malu-malu. Dewi batinku duduk bersila tampak tenang kecuali tersenyum licik sendiri – ucapan selamat di wajahnya.

"Aku senang kau kehilangan itu dengan seseorang yang tahu bagaimana melakukannya." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku. "Jadi kapan kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Rabu. Kami akan makan malam berdua."

"Jadi kau masih menyukainya?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tak tahu tentang… masa depan."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia rumit orangnya, Luhan. Kau tahu – ia mendiami dunia yang sangat berbeda denganku."

Alasan yang tepat. Mudah dipercaya juga. Jauh lebih baik dari – dia punya Red Room of Pain, dan dia ingin menjadikan aku budak seksnya.

"Oh tolong, jangan biarkan ini karena masalah uang, Xing. Jongin mengatakan sangat tidak biasa bagi Suho untuk kencan dengan seseorang."

"Benarkah dia?" Suaraku naik beberapa oktaf.

Terlalu jelas, Yixing! Bawah sadarku melotot ke arahku, sambil mengibaskan jari panjang kurusnya, lalu membentuk menjadi timbangan keadilan untuk mengingatkanku dia bisa menuntut jika aku mengungkapkan terlalu banyak.

Ha… apa yang akan dia lakukan – mengambil semua uangku? Aku harus ingat untuk membuka google mencari 'denda pelanggaran perjanjian yang tak boleh diungkapkan' setelah aku selesai melakukan 'penelitian' ku. Seperti aku diberi tugas sekolah. Mungkin aku akan dinilai. Mukaku memerah, teringat dapai nilai A untuk eksperimen waktu mandi tadi pagi.

"Yixing, apa itu?"

"Aku hanya teringat sesuatu apa yang dikatakan Suho."

"Kau tampak berbeda," kata Luhan dengan sayang.

"Aku merasa lain. Nyeri," aku mengaku.

"Sakit?"

"Sedikit." Mukaku memerah.

"Aku juga. Dasar Seme," katanya dengan pura-pura jijik. "Mereka adalah hewan." Kami berdua tertawa.

"Kau sakit?" Seruku.

"Ya… kalau kebanyakan."

Aku tertawa.

"Ceritakan tentang Jongin yang suka 'kebanyakan'," tanyaku ketika aku sudah berhenti cekikikan. Oh, aku bisa merasakan diriku santai untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku berada di bar… sebelum panggilan telepon yang memulai semua ini – ketika aku mengagumi Mr. Kim dari jauh. Senang hari ini menjadi tak rumit lagi.

Luhan merah mukanya. Oh… Luhan malu sama Zhang Yixing. Dia menatapku dengan mata basah. Aku belum pernah melihat dia bereaksi dengan cara seperti ini pada pria sebelumnya.

Mulutku terbuka. Di mana Luhan, apa yang telah kau lakukan dengannya?

"Oh, Yixing," dia menyembur. "Dia hanya begitu… Segalanya. Dan ketika kita… oh… benar-benar nikmat." Dia hampir tak dapat merangkai kalimat bersama-sama kata-katanya begitu buruk.

"Aku pikir kau mencoba untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau menyukainya."

Dia mengangguk, sambil menyeringai seperti orang sinting.

"Dan aku akan bertemu dengannya, hari Sabtu. Dia akan membantu kita pindah." Dia mendekap kedua tangannya, melompat bangun dari sofa, dan berputar ke jendela.

Pindah. Sial – Aku sudah lupa semua tentang itu, bahkan dengan kardus pengepakan mengelilingi kita.

"Dia sangat membantu," kataku memuji. Aku dapat mengenal dia juga. Mungkin dia bisa memberiku wawasan yang lebih dalam tentang keanehan saudaranya yang mengganggu.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Aku bertanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku dan mengangkat alis dalam pandangan aku seolah tolol.

"Seperti apa yang kau lakukan, meskipunpun pertama-tama kami makan malam dulu." Dia menyeringai padaku. "Apakah kau benar-benar oke? Kau terlihat seperti kewalahan."

"Aku merasa kewalahan. Suho adalah sangat intens."

"Ya, aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia. Tapi dia baik padamu?"

"Ya," aku meyakinkannya. "Aku benar-benar lapar, aku akan memasak?"

Dia mengangguk dan mengambil dua buku lagi untuk berkemas.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan buku empat belas ribu dolar USA?" Tanya dia.

"Aku akan mengembalikan padanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hadiahnya benar-benar berlebihan. Aku tak bisa menerimanya, apalagi sekarang." Aku menyeringai pada Luhan. Dan dia mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Ada dua surat buatmu, dan Jackson menelepon setiap jam. Dia terdengar putus asa."

"Aku akan menelponnya," gumamku mengelak. Jika aku memberitahu Luhan tentang Jackson, dia akan menjadikannya sarapan. Aku mengambil surat dari meja makan dan membukanya.

"Hei, aku akan wawancara! Minggu depannya lagi, di Seoul, untuk penempatan magang!"

"Surat yang mana dari perusahaan penerbitan?"

"Dari keduanya!"

"Sudah kubilang IPK mu akan membuka pintu bagimu, Yixing."

Tentu saja Luhan sudah dapat magang di GQ Korea. Ayahnya mengenal seseorang disitu.

"Bagaimana perasaan Jongin tentang kau akan berlibur?" Aku bertanya.

Luhan berjalan masuk ke dapur, dan untuk pertama kalinya malam ini, dia sedih.

"Dia pengertian. Sebagian dari diriku tak ingin pergi, tapi sangat menggoda untuk berbaring di bawah sinar matahari selama beberapa minggu. Selain itu, Ibuku sudah menyiapkan di sana, berpikir ini akan menjadi liburan terakhir keluarga kami sebelum Minseok dan aku masuk ke dunia kerja."

Aku belum pernah meninggalkan daratan Korea. Luhan ke Hawaii dengan orang tuanya dan saudaranya Minseok selama dua minggu penuh. Aku tanpa Luhan di apartemen baru kami. Itu akan menjadi aneh. Minseok berkeliling dunia sejak ia lulus tahun lalu. Aku bertanya-tanya sebentar apakah aku akan melihatnya sebelum mereka pergi berlibur. Dia seorang pria yang menyenangkan. Telepon berdering, mengagetkanku dari lamunan.

"Itu pasti Jackson."

Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu aku harus berbicara dengannya. aku angkat telepon.

"Hai."

"Yixing, kau sudah kembali!" Teriak Jackson lega.

"Jelas." Sindiran keluar dari nada suaraku, dan aku memutar mata di telepon.

Dia diam sejenak.

"Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Maaf tentang Jumat malam. Aku mabuk… dan kau… ya. Yixing – maafkan aku."

"Tentu saja, aku memaafkanmu Jackson. Hanya saja jangan melakukannya lagi. Kau tahu aku tak merasa seperti itu tentangmu."

Dia menghela napas berat, sedih.

"Aku tahu, Yixing. Aku hanya berpikir, jika aku menciummu, mungkin mengubah perasaanmu."

"Jackson, aku sangat menyayangimu, kau sangat berarti bagiku. Kau seperti saudara laki-lakiku yang tak pernah kupunya karena aku anak tunggal. Itu tak akan berubah. Kau tahu itu." Aku benci mengecewakannya, tapi itu kenyataan.

"Jadi kau dengan dia sekarang?" Nada suaranya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Jackson, aku tidak dengan siapa pun."

"Tapi kau menghabiskan malam bersamanya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Apakah itu karena uang?"

"Jackson! Beraninya kau!" teriakku, tergoncang oleh kelancangannya.

"Yixing," ia merengek dan meminta maaf secara bersamaan. Aku tak bisa menghadapi kecemburuannya sekarang. Aku tahu dia sakit hati, tapi aku sudah sangat repot berurusan dengan Kim Junmyeon.

"Mungkin kita dapat minum kopi atau sesuatu besok. Aku akan meneleponmu" kataku berdamai.

Dia adalah sahabatku, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi saat ini, aku tak perlu merasa bersalah.

"Besok kalau begitu. Kau akan menelepon?" Harapan dalam nada suaranya memutar hatiku.

"Ya… selamat malam, Jackson." Aku menutup telepon, tidak menunggu jawabannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tuntut Luhan, tangannya di pinggul. Aku memutuskan jujur adalah suatu kebijakan. Dia tampak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Dia merayuku pada hari Jumat."

"Jackson? Dan Kim Junmyeon? Yixing, feromonmu pasti bekerja berlebihan. Apa yang orang tolol itu pikirkan?" Dia menggeleng dengan jijik dan kembali ke peti pengepakan.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, kami berhenti mengemas untuk makan lasagna buatanku.

Luhan membuka sebotol anggur, dan kami duduk di antara kotak untuk makan, minum anggur merah murahan, dan menonton acara yang monoton di TV. Ini adalah normal. Ini sangat biasa dan hangat setelah empat puluh delapan jam terakhir dari… kegilaan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku makan tidak terburu-buru, tidak ada omelan, makan dengan tenang seperti dulu. Ada apa dengan dia dan makanan? Luhan mencuci piring, dan aku telah selesai mengemas ruang tamu. Yang tidak kami kemas, sofa, TV, dan meja makan. Apa lagi yang akan kita perlukan? Hanya dapur dan kamar tidur kami yang tersisa yang belum dikemas, dan kami memiliki sisa minggu ini. Berakhir!

Telepon berdering lagi. Ini Jongin. Luhan mengedipkan mata padaku dan melompat ke kamar tidurnya seperti remaja empat belas tahun. Aku tahu bahwa ia harus menulis pidato perpisahan, tapi tampaknya Jongin lebih penting. Ada apa dengan para pria keluarga Kim? Apa yang membuat mereka benar-benar bisa mengalihkan perhatian, menyita waktu, dan tak bisa ditolak? Aku meneguk anggurku lagi.

Aku mengubah-ubah saluran TV, tapi dalam hati aku tahu aku sedang menunda-nunda. Lubang merah terang yang menyala di bagian samping tasku adalah kontrak itu. Apakah aku memiliki kekuatan dan sarana untuk membacanya malam ini?

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku. Jackson dan Suho, mereka berdua menginginkan sesuatu dariku.

Jackson mudah untuk ditangani. Tapi Suho… Suho seperti memiliki tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi untuk penanganan, pemahaman. Sebagian dari diriku ingin lari dan bersembunyi. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Mata cokelatnya membakar dan tatapan membara yang intens masuk ke dalam mata pikiranku, dan tubuhku mengencang memikirkan hal itu. Aku terkesiap. Dia bahkan tidak di sini, dan aku seperti dinyalakan. Itu pasti bukan tentang seks, kan? Aku ingat gurauan ringan tadi pagi saat sarapan, kegembiraannya saat memanjakanku mengajak naik helikopter, permainan pianonya – dengan penuh perasaan – oh – sangat merdu – musik yang menyedihkan.

Dia seperti seseorang yang berkepribadian rumit. Dan sekarang aku punya pemahaman tentang mengapa bisa begitu. Seorang pemuda kehilangan masa remajanya, dilecehkan secara seksual oleh sejumlah sosok jahat Mr. Robinson… tak heran dia tua sebelum waktunya. Hatiku menjadi sedih karena memikirkan apa yang harus dia lalui. Aku terlalu naif untuk tahu persisnya apa, tapi jika melakukan penelitian akan menemukan titik terang. Tapi apa aku benar-benar ingin tahu? Apa aku ingin menjelajahi dunia yang aku tak tahu sama sekali ini?

Ini seperti sebuah langkah besar.

Jika aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku pasti masih bersikap manis dan bahagia. Pikiranku melayang kejadian semalam, dan tadi pagi… dan seksualitas yang luar biasa sensual yang telah aku alami. Apa aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua itu? Tidak! Bawah sadarku menjerit… dewi batinku mengangguk dalam keheningan – seperti setuju dengannya.

Luhan keluar lagi ke ruang tamu sambil nyengir dari telinga ke telinga. Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta – Aku melongo padanya. Dia tak pernah bersikap seperti ini.

"Yixing, aku pingin tidur. Aku cukup lelah."

"Aku juga, Lu."

Dia memelukku.

"Aku senang kau kembali dengan utuh. Ada sesuatu tentang Suho," tambahnya tenang, minta maaf. Aku memberinya senyuman kecil meyakinkan – sementara sambil berpikir… Bagaimana sih dia bisa tahu?

Inilah yang membuat dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan besar, intuisinya sangat kuat. Mengambil tasku, aku berjalan lesu masuk ke kamar tidur. Tubuhku lelah dari semua aktivitas kami dari kemarin dan aku dihadapkan dengan pengungkapan dilema yang komplit. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku dan berhati-hati mengambil amplop manila dari tas, membolak balikkan amplop berulang kali di tanganku. Apa aku benar-benar ingin tahu sejauh mana kebobrokan Suho? Ini sangat menakutkan. Aku menarik napas dalam, dan sepertinya hatiku di dalam tenggorokanku, aku merobek membuka amplopnya.

.

.

.

Mohon maaf lahir batin semuanyaaaa. Meskipun udah lewat ye. Tapi aku usahain buat up sekaligus minta maaf sama kalian semua. Buat yang minta aku up terus mohon maaf banget aku belum bisa karena aku sibuk jualan juga terus besok aku harus pergi ke jepang. Buat yang di osaka tetap hati hati ya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya biar aku ada progressnya. Yuk chitchat sama aku di ichingunicorn. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan di wp. See youuu.

Ps: untuk daddy I love you gabisa aku up sekarang karen aku fokus di ff ini.


	11. PENGUMUMAN

Hola hola. Jun disini bukan bawa updatean. Cuman mau kasih tau aja bakal hiatus karena hp aku dicuri orang. Dan aku belum dapat hp baru. Tapi tenang aja meskipun dicuri. Semua cerita masih tersimpan di otak aku. Dan akan aku tuangin kalau ada medianya. Mohon pengertiannya ya. Xoxo


	12. Chapter 11

**Fifty Shades of Junmyeon**

 **(Sulay Version)**

 **Genre :**

• Romance

 **Rated: M**

Kim Junmyeon & Zhang Yixing

 **Summary:** _Ketika mahasisw_ _a_ _jurusan sastra_ _Zhang Yixing_ _secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses K_ _im Junmyeon_ _untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi._

 _Y_ _ixing_ _yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika J_ _unmyeon_ _memperingatkan Y_ _ixing_ _untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya._

 _Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Y_ _ixing_ _, J_ _unmyeon_ _mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia-tetapi dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis J_ _unmyeon_ _, Y_ _ixing_ _ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan-perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang-J_ _unmyeon_ _adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam_ _dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol._

 _Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Y_ _ixing_ _belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri._ _ **SULAY Version! Yaoi. Alur,latar, tokoh diubah demi jalannya cerita**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING FULL NC!**_

Ada beberapa lembar kertas dalam amplop. Aku ambil keluar, hatiku masih berdebar-debar, dan aku duduk kembali di tempat tidurku dan mulai membaca.

.

 _ **PERJANJIAN**_

 _Dibuat hari ini _ dari 2011 ("Tanggal Dimulainya") ANTARA_

 _K_ _im Junmyeon_ _dari_ _Gangnam Gu Seoul_ _MISTER ZHANG YIXING_ _._

 _ **PARA PIHAK SETUJU SEBAGAI BERIKUT**_

 _Berikut ini adalah ketentuan perjanjian yang mengikat antara Dominan dan Submisiv._

 _._

 _ **ISTILAH POKOK**_

 _Tujuan pokok dari perjanjian ini adalah memperbolehkan Submisiv untuk mengeksplorasi sensualitasnya dan batas keselamatannya, dengan tetap menghargai dan memperhatikan kebutuhannya, batasan kesejahteraan dirinya._

 _Dominan dan Submisiv setuju dan mengakui bahwa semua yang terjadi menurut syarat-syarat perjanjian ini akan menjadi dasar suka sama suka, bersifat rahasia, dan tergantung pada batas-batas yang telah disepakati dan prosedur keamanan yang diatur dalam perjanjian ini. Tambahan batas dan prosedur keselamatan dapat disepakati secara tertulis._

 _Dominan dan Submisiv menjamin bahwa mereka masing-masing tidak mengidap penyakit seksual serius, penyakit menular atau penyakit yang mengancam jiwa termasuk HIV, Herpes dan Hepatitis. Jika selama perjanjian (sebagaimana diuraikan di bawah) atau ada perpanjangan waktu pada perjanjian ini kedua pihak harus didiagnosa adanya penyakit seperti diatas, secepatnya dia harus memberitahu yang lainnya sebelum melakukan segala bentuk kontak fisik antara kedua belah pihak._

 _Kepatuhan untuk menjamin melaksanakan perjanjian tersebut (dan batas tambahan dan prosedur keselamatan yang disepakati dalam ayat 3 di atas) merupakan dasar untuk perjanjian ini. Setiap pelanggaran akan berdampak langsung perjanjian menjadi batal dan setiap pihak setuju untuk sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab kepada yang lainnya untuk konsekuensi dari pelanggaran apapun._

 _Semua yang tercantum dalam perjanjian ini harus dibaca dan mengerti sejelas-jelasnya karena ini merupakan tujuan dan persyaratan pokok yang ditetapkan dalam pasal 2-5 diatas._

 _._

 _ **PERANAN**_

 _Dominan harus bertanggung jawab untuk kesejahteraan dan pelatihan yang tepat, bimbingan, dan disiplin dari Submisiv. Dia akan memutuskan macam dari pelatihan tersebut, bimbingan, dan disiplin dan waktu dan tempat administrasi, sesuai dengan kesepakatan, batasan dan prosedur keselamatan yang ditetapkan dalam perjanjian ini atau setuju tambahan yang diatur dalam pasal 3 di atas._

 _Jika suatu saat Dominan gagal untuk menjaga persyaratan yang telah disepakati, keterbatasan dan prosedur keselamatan yang ditetapkan dalam kontrak ini atau setuju adanya tambahan seperti diatur dalam Pasal 3 di atas Submisiv berhak untuk mengakhiri perjanjian ini dan boleh meninggalkan Dominan tanpa pemberitahuan._

 _Berdasarkan ketetatapan pasal 2-5 di atas Submisiv adalah untuk melayani dan mematuhi Dominan dalam segala hal. Berdasarkan persyaratan yang disepakati, keterbatasan dan prosedur keselamatan diatur dalam kontrak ini atau setuju tambahan yang diatur dalam pasal 3 di atas dia harus tanpa pertanyaan atau ragu-ragu menawarkan kesenangan seperti Dominan saat ia mungkin memerlukan dan dia akan menerima tanpa bertanya atau ragu-ragu, bimbingan pelatihan dan disiplin dalam bentuk apapun mungkin diperlukan._

 _._

 _ **DIMULAINYA PERJANJIAN**_

 _Dominan dan Submisiv mulai melakukan perjanjian pada saat tanggal perjanjian ini ditandatangani dan berjanji untuk mematuhi persyaratan tanpa kecuali._

 _Perjanjian ini berlaku selama tiga bulan dari tanggal yang disepakati ("batas periode waktu"). Saat berakhirnya batas waktu kedua belah pihak akan membahas apakah perjanjian dan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat dalam perjanjian ini cukup memuaskan dan apakah kebutuhan masing-masing pihak telah terpenuhi. Salah satu pihak dapat mengajukan perpanjangan dengan menggunakan perjanjian ini dengan menyesuaikan persyaratannya, dengan kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya. Dengan tidak adanya kesepakatan untuk perpanjangan, maka perjanjian seperti ini akan berakhir dan kedua belah pihak bebas untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka secara terpisah._

 _._

 _ **KESEDIAAN**_

 _Submisiv harus siap sedia bertemu dengan Dominan dari Jumat malam sampai Minggu sore setiap minggu selama waktu yang disepakati dan waktunya akan ditentukan oleh Dominan ("alokasi waktu"). Selanjutnya alokasi waktunya dapat disepakati bersama._

 _Dominan berhak untuk membatalkan bertemu Submisiv setiap saat untuk beberapa alasan. submissiv dapat meminta pembebasannya setiap saat, permintaan tersebut akan diberikan dengan pertimbangan Dominan karena merupakan hak Submisiv pasal 2-5 dan 8 di atas._

 _._

 _ **LOKASI**_

 _Submisiv akan bersedia bertemu selama waktu yang ditentukan dan waktu tambahan yang disepakati di lokasi yang akan ditentukan oleh Dominan. Dominan akan memastikan bahwa semua biaya perjalanan yang dikeluarkan oleh Submisiv untuk tujuan itu akan dipenuhi oleh Dominan._

 _._

 _ **LAYANAN TAMBAHAN**_

 _Layanan tambahan berikut dibahas dan disepakati dan akan ditaati oleh kedua belah pihak selama masa berlaku. Kedua belah pihak menerima bahwa hal-hal tertentu mungkin timbul yang tidak tercakup oleh ketentuan perjanjian ini atau kewajiban, atau bahwa hal-hal tertentu dapat dinegosiasi ulang. Pada situasi seperti itu selanjutnya dapat diusulkan perubahan pasal. Selanjutnya pasal atau perubahannya harus disepakati, dicatat dan ditandatangani oleh kedua belah pihak dan harus tunduk pada syarat mendasar yang ditetapkan pada pasal 2-5 atas._

 _._

 _ **DOMINAN**_

 _15.1 Dominan akan membuat kesehatan dan keselamatan Submisiv sebagai prioritas setiap saat. Dominan tidak akan setiap saat membutuhkan, meminta, mengizinkan atau menuntut Submisiv untuk berpartisipasi di tangan Dominan dalam kegiatan rinci dalam Lampiran 2 atau dalam setiap tindakan yang salah satu pihak dianggap tidak aman. Dominan tidak akan melakukan atau mengizinkan untuk melakukan tindakan yang dapat menyebabkan cedera serius atau resiko apapun dengan kehidupan submisiv itu. Sisanya ayat dari pasal 15 harus dibaca dengan memperhatikan ketentuan ini dan untuk hal-hal mendasar yang disepakati dalam pasal 2-5 atas._

 _15.2 Dominan menerima Submisiv sebagai miliknya, untuk dimiliki, kuasai, didominasi dan disiplinkan selama waktu yang disepakati. Dominan dapat menggunakan tubuh Submisiv setiap saat selama waktu yang disepakati atau tambahan waktu yang disetuju dengan cara yang apapun yang dianggap cocok, secara seksual atau lainnya._

 _15.3 Dominan harus menyediakan Submisiv dengan semua pelatihan yang diperlukan dan bimbingan dalam bagaimana melayani Dominan dengan benar._

 _15.4 Dominan harus mempertahankan lingkungan yang nyaman dan aman di mana Submisiv dapat melakukan tugasnya dalam melayani Dominan._

 _15.5 Dominan akan mendisiplinkan Submisiv jika diperlukan untuk menjamin Submisiv sepenuhnya menghargai perannya dari kepatuhannya kepada Dominan dan untuk mencegah perilaku yang tidak dapat diterima. Dominan mungkin mencambuk, memukul, atau menghukum cambuk tubuh submisiv saat dipandang perlu, untuk tujuan disiplin, kesenangan pribadi, atau karena alasan lain, karena ia tidak memenuhi kewajibannya._

 _15.6 Dalam pelatihan dan pemberian disiplin Dominan harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada tanda permanen yang dibuat pada tubuh Submisiv maupun cedera yang timbul yang mungkin memerlukan perhatian medis._

 _15.7 Dalam pelatihan dan pemberian disiplin Dominan harus memastikan bahwa alat yang digunakan untuk tujuan disiplin harus aman, tidak harus digunakan sedemikian rupa untuk menyebabkan kerusakan serius dan tidak dengan cara apapun melampaui batas didefinisikan dan dirinci dalam perjanjian ini._

 _15.8 Seandainya Submisiv sakit atau cedera Dominan akan merawatnya, melihat kesehatan dan keselamatan, bila perlu memerintahkan perawatan medis jika dinilai perlu oleh Dominan._

 _15.9 Dominan harus memelihara kesehatan sendiri dengan baik dan mencari bantuan medis jika diperlukan untuk menjaga lingkungan bebas dari risiko._

 _15.10 Dominan tidak akan meminjamkan Submisiv untuk Dominan lain._

 _15.11 Dominan dapat mengekang, membelenggu, atau mengikat Submisiv setiap saat selama waktu yang disediakan atau tambahan waktu yang disepakati untuk alasan apapun dan untuk waktu yang lama, memberikan memperhatikan kesehatan dan keselamatan Submisiv._

 _15.12 Dominan akan memastikan bahwa semua peralatan yang digunakan untuk tujuan pelatihan dan disiplin harus dipelihara dalam keadaan bersih, higienis dan aman setiap saat._

 _.._

 _ **SUBMISIV**_

 _15.13 Submisiv menerima Dominan sebagai masternya, dengan pengertian bahwa dia sekarang hak milik Dominan, diperlakukan apapun menurut kesenangan Dominan selama jangka waktu perjanjian secara umum tetapi khususnya selama waktu yang disediakan dan tambahan waktu yang disepakati._

 _15.14 Submisiv harus mematuhi aturan ("Peraturan") diatur dalam Lampiran 1 pada perjanjian ini._

 _15.15 Submisiv akan melayani Dominan dengan segala cara yang dianggap cocok oleh Dominan dan berusaha untuk menyenangkan Dominan setiap saat dengan segenap kemampuan terbaiknya._

 _15.16 Submisiv harus mengambil semua langkah yang diperlukan untuk menjaga kesehatannya dan harus meminta maupun mendapat bantuan medis kapan pun ia butuhkan, menginformasikan Dominan setiap saat dari setiap masalah kesehatan yang mungkin terjadi._

 _15.17 Submisiv akan memastikan bahwa dia minum pil kontrasepsi secara teratur menurut resep dokter untuk mencegah kehamilan._

 _15.18 Submisiv akan menerima tanpa ragu segala tindakan disiplin yang dianggap perlu oleh Dominan dan mengingat status dan peranannya dalam berhubungan dengan Dominan setiap saat._

 _15.19 Submisiv tidak akan menyentuh atau menyenangkan dirinya sendiri secara seksual tanpa izin dari Dominan._

 _15.20 Submisiv harus mengikuti semua aktivitas seksual yang diminta oleh Dominan dan akan melakukannya tanpa ragu-ragu atau menolak._

 _15.21 Submisiv harus siap didera, dicambuk, dipukul pantatnya, dipukul dengan rotan maupun tongkat, atau yang lain dimana Dominan yang memutuskan untuk memberikan, tanpa ragu-ragu, pertanyaan ataupun keluhan._

 _15.22 Submisiv tidak akan melihat langsung ke mata Dominan kecuali bila secara khusus diinstruksikan untuk melakukannya. Submisiv akan menjaga matanya untuk melihat ke bawah, diam dan menghormati Dominan._

 _15.23 Submisiv akan selalu menghormati Dominan dan akan memanggilnya seperti Sir, Mr. K_ _im_ _, atau nama lain seperti yang diperintahkan Dominan._

 _15.24 Submisiv tidak akan menyentuh Dominan tanpa izin untuk melakukannya._

 _._

 _ **KEGIATAN**_

 _Submisiv tidak akan turut serta dalam kegiatan atau tindakan seksual yang menurut salah satu pihak dianggap tidak aman atau kegiatan yang dirinci dalam Lampiran 2._

 _Dominan dan Submisiv telah membahas kegiatan yang ditetapkan dalam Lampiran 3 dan dicatat secara tertulis pada Lampiran 3 kesepakatan mereka._

 _._

 _ **KATA AMAN**_

 _Dominan dan Submisiv menyadari bahwa Dominan dapat menghukum Submisiv yang tidak dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya tanpa menimbulkan kerusakan fisik, mental, emosional, spiritual, atau pada saat tuntutan dilakukan terhadap Submisiv. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Submisiv dapat menggunakan sebuah kata aman. Dua kata aman akan digunakan tergantung pada beratnya tuntutan._

 _Kata aman "Kuning" akan digunakan untuk menarik perhatian Dominan bahwa Submisiv dekat dengan batas daya tahan tubuhnya._

 _Kata aman "Merah" akan digunakan untuk diperhatian Dominan bahwa Submisiv tidak bisa menerima hukuman lebih lanjut. Ketika kata ini diucapkan Dominan harus segera berhenti._

 _._

 _ **KESIMPULAN**_

 _Kami yang bertanda tangan telah membaca dan memahami sepenuhnya ketentuan-ketentuan perjanjian ini._

 _Kita bebas menerima persyaratan perjanjian ini dan telah mengakui ini dengan tanda tangan kami di bawah ini. __

 _DOMINAN: K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _Tanggal_

 _SUBMISIV: Z_ _hang Yixing_

 _Tanggal_

 _._

 _._

 _ **LAMPIRAN 1**_

 _ **ATURAN**_

 _ **Yang harus dipatuhi:**_

 _Submisiv akan mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh Dominan langsung tanpa ragu atau keengganan dan dengan cara yang cepat. Submisiv akan menyetujui pada semua aktivitas seksual yang dianggap cocok dan menyenangkan dengan Dominan kecuali aktivitas yang diuraikan dalam batasan yang keras (Lampiran 2). Dia (_ _Pria_ _) akan melakukannya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu._

 _ **Tidur:**_

 _Submisiv akan memastikan dia mendapatkan minimal tujuh jam tidur per malam ketika ia tidak bersama dengan Dominan._

 _ **Makanan:**_

 _Submisiv makan secara teratur untuk menjaga kesehatan dan kesejahteraan dari daftar resep makanan (Lampiran 4). Submisiv tidak akan makan camilan di antara waktu makan, kecuali buah._

 _ **Pakaian:**_

 _Saat bersama Dominan, Submisiv akan mengenakan pakaian yang hanya disetujui oleh Dominan. Dominan akan menyediakan anggaran pakaian untuk Submisiv, Submisiv akan memakainya. Dominan akan menemani Submisiv membeli pakaian dengan kegunaan khusus. Jika Dominan sangat menginginkan, Submisiv harus mempercantik diri sesuai keinginan Dominan, ketika Dominan hadir dan waktu yang lain yang Dominan anggap sesuai._

 _ **Kebugaran:**_

 _Dominan harus menyediakan Submisiv pelatih pribadi empat kali seminggu setiap sesi selama satu jam pada waktu yang disepakati bersama antara pelatih pribadi dan Submisiv. Pelatih pribadi akan melaporkan kepada Dominan tentang kemajuan Submisiv._

 _ **Kebersihan Pribadi / Kecantikan:**_

 _Submisiv akan menjaga kebersihan diri dan mencukur dan atau melakukan wax setiap waktu. Submisiv akan mengunjungi salon yang Dominan pilih dan waktunya yang akan ditentukan oleh Dominan, dan menjalani perawatan apa pun yang dipandang cocok oleh Dominan._

 _ **Keselamatan Pribadi:**_

 _Submisiv tidak akan minum berlebihan, merokok, menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang atau tidak menempatkan dirinya dalam kondisi berbahaya._

 _ **Kualitas pribadi:**_

 _Submisiv tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain selain dengan Dominan. Submisiv harus bersikap hormat dan sopan setiap saat. Dia harus menyadari bahwa perilakunya adalah refleksi langsung dari Dominan. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan, kesalahan dan perilaku buruk yang dilakukan saat tidak dengan Dominan. Gagal mematuhi seperti yang tertera di atas akan berakibat pada hukuman seketika, sifatnya akan ditentukan oleh Dominan._

 _._

 _._

 _ **LAMPIRAN 2**_

 _ **Batas Keras**_

 _ **Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan api**_

 _Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan buang air kecil dan produk-produknya. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, memotong, menindik atau darah. Tidak ada tindakan yang berhubungan dengan instrumen medis ginekologi._

 _ **Tidak ada tindakan melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan**_

 _Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan suatu bekas permanen pada kulit._

 _ **Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan sesak napas.**_

 _Tidak ada kegiatan yang melibatkan kontak langsung dengan arus listrik (baik langsung atau tidak langsung), api atau bara kepada tubuh._

 _._

 _._

 _ **LAMPIRAN 3**_

 _ **Batas Lunak**_

 _Untuk dibahas dan disepakati antara kedua belah pihak :_

 _Manakah dari tindakan seksual berikut ini yang dapat diterima oleh submisiv?_

 _Masturbasi_

 _Oral seks_

 _Anal fisting_

 _Apakah menelan sperma dapat diterima oleh Submisiv?_

 _Apakah penggunaan mainan seks diterima oleh Submisiv?_

 _Vibrator_

 _Butt Plug_

 _Lainnya_

 _Tindakan Bondage apa yang dapat diterima oleh Submisiv?_

 _Tangan di depan_

 _Tangan di belakang punggung_

 _pergelangan kaki_

 _Lutut_

 _Siku_

 _Pergelangan Tangan hingga mata kaki_

 _Spreader bar_

 _Terikat pada mebel_

 _Mata ditutup_

 _Mulut disumpal_

 _Dikat dengan tali_

 _Dikat dengan lakban_

 _Dikat dengan belenggu kulit_

 _Menggantung_

 _Mengikat dengan borgol_

 _Apakah sikap umum submisiv tentang menerima rasa sakit? Dimana 1 adalah sangat suka dan 5 adalah sangat tidak suka :_

 _1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5_

 _Berapa banyak rasa sakit yang bisa diterima submisiv? Dimana 1 adalah tidak ada dan 5 adalah berat :_

 _1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5_

 _Manakah dari jenis-jenis rasa sakit / hukuman / disiplin dapat diterima oleh Submisiv?_

 _Dipukul pantatnya_

 _Dipukul dengan tongkat_

 _Didera_

 _Dicambuk_

 _Digigit_

 _penjepit_ _nipple_

 _penjepit kelamin_ _(cock ring)_

 _Es_

 _Wax panas_

 _Jenis-jenis / metode lainnya yang menimbulkan rasa sakit_

.

Sialan. Aku bahkan tak bisa mempertimbangkan daftar makanan, apa lagi yang lain. Aku menelan ludah, mulutku kering, dan membacanya lagi.

Kepalaku berdengung. Bagaimana aku bisa setuju dengan semua ini? Dan ternyata itu untuk keuntunganku, untuk mengeksplorasi sensualitasku, batas-batasku – dengan aman – oh, ya ampun! Aku mengejek sangat marah. Melayani dan mematuhi segalanya. Semuanya! Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Sebenarnya, tidakkah pada upacara pernikahan menggunakan kata… patuh? Ini mengejutkanku. Apakah masih ada pasangan berkata seperti itu? Hanya tiga bulan, itu mengapa ada banyak sekali wanita? Dia tak mempertahankan hubungannya sampai lama? Atau mereka merasa cukup setelah tiga bulan saja? Setiap akhir pekan? Itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku tak akan pernah melihat Kate atau teman yang lain yang mungkin aku dapat dipekerjaan baruku- asalkan aku mendapatkan satu saja. Mungkin aku harus memiliki satu akhir pekan dalam sebulan untuk diriku sendiri. Mungkin saat aku menstruasi, kedengarannya… praktis.

Dia adalah masterku! Diperlakukan menurut yang dia suka! Sialan.

Aku bergidik membayangkan sedang dipecut atau dicambuk. Memukul pantat mungkin tak terlalu buruk, meskipun memalukan. Dan mengikat? Nah dia pernah mengikat kedua tanganku. Itu… tidak apa-apa, itu panas, sangat panas, jadi mungkin juga tak terlalu buruk. Dia tak akan meminjamkan ke dominan yang lain – tepat sekali dia tak akan melakukannya. Itu benar-benar tak dapat diterima. Mengapa aku bahkan berpikir sejauh ini?

Aku tidak boleh menatap matanya. Betapa anehnya? Satu-satunya kesempatan yang aku punya untuk dilihat adalah apa yang dia pikirkan. Sebenarnya, aku bercanda, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku suka melihat ke dalam matanya. Dia memiliki mata yang indah – menawan, cerdas, dalam dan gelap, karena gelap dengan rahasia dominan. Mengingat tatapannya yang membakar membara tanpa sadar aku menekan paha bersama-sama, menggeliat.

Dan aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Yah, tak mengherankan. Dan aturan-aturan konyol… Tidak, aku tak bisa melakukan ini. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tangan. Ini buka cara untuk menjalin hubungan. Aku butuh tidur. Aku merasa hancur. Aku sudah terlibat semua kegilaan ini lebih dari dua puluh empat jam terakhir, terus terang, melelahkan. Dan secara mental… ya ampun, begitu banyak menguras tenaga. Seperti yang akan Jackson katakan – sialan. Mungkin besok pagi, dokumen ini mungkin tak terbaca seperti lelucon konyol.

Aku segera bangkit dan ganti baju dengan cepat. Mungkin aku harus meminjam piyama flanel merah muda Luhan. Aku butuh sesuatu yang nyaman untuk dipeluk yang menenangkan disekitarku. Aku menuju ke kamar mandi memakai t-shirt-ku dan celana pendek tidur dan menyikat gigi.

Aku menatap diriku di cermin kamar mandi. Kamu tak serius kan mempertimbangkan hal ini… bawah sadarku terdengar bijaksana dan masuk akal, berpikiran aneh bukan jadi dirinya seperti biasanya. Dewi batinku melompat-lompat, bertepuk tangan seperti anak-anak lima tahun tahun. Ayo, kita lakukan semua ini… Kalau tidak kita akan berakhir hidup sendirian memiliki banyak kucing dan novel klasik yang akan menemanimu.

Satu-satunya seme yang membuatku tertarik, dan dia datang dengan perjanjian sialan, seme yang suka mencambuk, dan seorang yang hidup dengan banyak masalah. Yah, setidaknya aku merasa senang akhir pekan ini. Dewi batinku berhenti melompat dan tersenyum tenang. Oh ya… dia menyeringai, mengangguk padaku dengan puas.

Mukaku memerah mengingat tangan, mulut dan tubuhnya dalam diriku. Aku menutup mata, aku mengenali rasa kenikmatan menarik ototku dari dalam, jauh dibawah tubuhku. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Mungkin jika aku hanya mendaftar untuk berhubungan intim… bisakah dia menyutujuinya? Aku menduga tidak.

Apa aku seorang submisiv? Mungkin aku akan menemukan jalannya. Mungkin aku menyesatkan dia saat wawancara. Aku pemalu, ya… tapi menjadi submisiv? Aku membiarkan Luhan mengintimidasiku – apakah sama? Dan batas lunak, astaga. Mengejutkan pikiranku, tapi aku meyakinkan bahwa perjanjiannya bisa didiskusikan.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar tidurku. Terlalu banyak untuk dipikirkan. Aku perlu pikiran yang jernih – Besok pagi mungkin masalah ini menjadi fresh. Aku memasukkan dokumen kembali kedalam tas.

Besok… besok adalah hari lain. Naik ke tempat tidur, aku mematikan lampu dan berbaring menatap langit-langit. Oh, aku berharap aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dewi batinku menggeleng padaku. Dia dan aku tahu itu bohong. Aku tak pernah merasa begitu hidup seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Aku menutup mata, dan aku hanyut dalam tidur sesekali bermimpi ranjang bertiang empat dan belenggu dan mata abu-abu yang tajam.

Luhan membangunkanku keesok harinya.

"Yixing, aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi. Kau pasti tidur nyenyak sekali."

Mataku enggan terbuka. Dia bukan hanya sudah bangun – bahkan dia barusan lari pagi. Aku melirik alarmku. Jam delapan pagi. Sialan, aku tidur selama tepat sembilan jam.

"Ada apa?" Gumamku mengantuk.

"Ada orang di sini mengirim paket untukmu. Kau harus menandatangani itu."

"Apa?"

"Ayo. Kotaknya besar. Sepertinya sangat menarik" Dia menunggu dengan tak sabar penuh semangat dan keluar kembali ke ruang tamu. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan mengganti kemeja yang tergantung di belakang pintuku. Seorang pemuda tampak cerdas berkuncir berdiri di ruang tamu kami menggenggam sebuah kotak besar.

"Hai," gumamku.

"Aku akan membuatkan kamu teh." Luhan bergegas masuk ke dapur.

"Mr Zhang?"

Dan aku langsung tahu dari siapa paket ini.

"Ya," jawabku hati-hati.

"Aku punya paket untuk anda di sini, tapi aku harus setting dulu baru bisa menunjukkan cara menggunakannya."

"Benarkah? Sekarang?"

"Hanya mengikuti perintah, pak." Dia tersenyum menawan tapi hanya bersifat profesional tidak bermaksud menggoda.

Apakah dia barusan memanggilku pak? Apakah aku berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua dalam semalam? Jika aku sudah setuju dengan perjanjian itu. Mulutku mengerut sebal.

"Oke, apa itu?"

"Ini adalah MacBook Pro."

"Tentu saja." Aku memutar mata.

"Ini belum tersedia di toko, pak, keluaran terbaru dari Apple."

Kenapa itu tak membuatku terkejut? Aku menghela napas berat.

"Akan aku setting di atas meja makan."

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk bergabung dengan Kate.

"Apa itu?" Katanya ingin tahu, matanya lebar dan cerah. Sepertinya dia tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Laptop dari Suho."

"Kenapa dia mengirim laptop? Kamu tahu kau bisa menggunakan punyaku," ia mengerutkan kening.

Bukan seperti itu yang ada dalam pikiran Suho.

"Oh, itu hanya pinjaman kok. Dia ingin aku untuk mencobanya." Alasanku terdengar tak meyakinkan. Tapi Luhan mengangguk setuju. Oh… Untuk pertama kalinya aku telah membohongi Luhan. Dia mengulurkan teh padaku.

Laptop Mac tipis dan warna perak dan cukup menarik. Memiliki layar sangat besar.

Kin Junmyeon menyukai yang serba besar – aku pikir mulai dari ruang tamu, tapi sebenarnya, keseluruhan apartemennya.

"Ini OS terbaru dan programnya lengkap, hardisknya 1,5 terabyte sehingga anda bisa menyimpan banyak data, RAMnya 32 giga – Anda berencana menggunakannya untuk apa?

"Eh… email."

"Email" dia tersedak, bingung, menaikkan alisnya dengan pandangan sedikit aneh di wajahnya. "Dan mungkin browsing di internet?" Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

Dia mendesah.

"Nah, Laptop ini sudah ada wireless-nya, dan aku sudah setting dengan akun anda. Laptop ini siap dipakai di mana saja di planet ini." Sepertinya dia sangat menginginkan laptop ini.

"Akun ku?"

"Alamat email baru anda."

Aku punya alamat email?

Dia menunjuk sebuah ikon di layar dan terus berbicara padaku tapi terdengar seperti suara berisik. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dia katakan, dan jujur, aku tak tertarik. Katakan saja bagaimana cara menyalakan dan mematikan – aku akan mencari tahu sisanya. Lagi pula, aku sudah pernah menggunakan punya Luhan selama empat tahun. Luhan bersiul, kagum saat dia melihatnya.

"Ini adalah generasi teknologi terbaru." Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku. "Kebanyakan wanita mendapatkan bunga atau mungkin perhiasan," katanya penuh arti, berusaha menahan senyum.

Aku cemberut padanya tapi tak bisa menahan wajahku tetap biasa. Kita berdua langsung meledak tertawa bersamaan, dan pemuda itu melongo pada kami, bingung. Setelah selesai menyetting dia memintaku menandatangani catatan pengiriman.

Saat Luhan mengantar dia keluar, aku duduk memegang cangkir tehku, membuka program email, dan duduk di sana menunggu email dari Junmyeon. Hatiku langsung melompat ke dalam mulutku. Aku dapat satu email dari Kim Junmyeon. Dengan gugup, aku membukanya.

.

 _Dari: K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _Perihal : Komputer barumu_

 _Tanggal : 22 Mei 2011 23:15_

 _Kepada : Z_ _hang Yixing_

 _._

 _Yang tersayang y_ _ixingie_

 _Aku percaya kau tidur nyenyak. Aku berharap kau bisa menggunakan laptop ini dengan baik, seperti yang kita bicarakan._

 _Aku menunggu hari rabu untuk makan malam._

 _Senang menjawab setiap pertanyaan sebelumnya, boleh melalui email jika kau ingin._

 _Kim Junmyeon_

 _CEO of Kim Corp_

 _._

.

Aku langsung membalas.

.

 _Dari :_ _Zhang Yixing_

 _Perihal : Komputer Barumu (pinjaman)_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 08:20_

 _Kepada : K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _._

 _Aku tidur sangat sangat nyenyak terima kasih – untuk beberapa pikiran yang ganjil – Sir._

 _Aku mengerti bahwa komputer ini adalah pinjaman, jadi bukan milikku._

 _._

 _Yi_

.

Hampir seketika itu juga ada balasan.

.

 _Dari : K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _Perihal : Komputer Barumu (pinjaman)_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 08:22_

 _Kepada : Z_ _hang Yixing_

 _._

 _Komputer dipinjamkan. Tanpa batas, Y_ _ixingie_ _._

 _Aku perhatikan dari nadamu sepertinya kau sudah membaca dokumen yang kuberikan padamu._

 _Apa kau memiliki pertanyaan sejauh ini?_

 _._

 _Kim Junmyeon_

 _CEO,_ _Kim Corp._

.

Aku tak bisa tidak tersenyum.

.

 _Dari : Z_ _hang Yixing_

 _Perihal : Pertanyaan masih disimpan_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 08:25_

 _Kepada : K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _._

 _Aku punya banyak pertanyaan, tetapi tak pantas lewat email, dan sebagian dari kita harus bekerja untuk mencari nafkah._

 _Aku tak ingin atau perlu komputer tanpa batas._

 _Sampai ketemu lagi, selamat siang. Sir._

 _._

 _Yixing_

.

Dia langsung menjawab lagi, dan membuatku jadi tersenyum.

.

 _Dari :_ _Kim Junmyeon_

 _Perihal : Komputer Barumu (pinjaman lagi)_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 08:26_

 _Kepada :_ _Zhang Yixinh_

 _._

 _Sampai ketemu, sayang._

 _PS : Aku bekerja untuk mencari nafkah juga._ _Untuk menafkahimu_

 _._

 _K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _CEO,_ _Kim Corp._

.

Aku mematikan komputer, menyeringai seperti orang idiot. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan kelakar Junmyeon? Aku bisa terlambat kerja. Yah, ini adalah minggu terakhirku – Mr. dan Mrs. Clayton mungkin akan membuat kelonggaran. Aku segera ke kamar mandi, tak mampu menggelengkan kepala – senyumku menggelikan. Dia mengirim email padaku. Aku seperti anak kecil yang gamang. Dan semua kecemasan mengenai perjanjian memudar. Saat aku mencuci rambut, aku mencoba dan berpikir apa aku mungkin bisa bertanya melalui email. Tentu saja lebih baik berbicara langsung padanya. Misalkan seseorang bisa menyusup ke akun-nya? Mukaku langsung memerah saat terlintas di pikiranku. Terburu-buru aku berpakaian cepat, berteriak selamat tinggal pada Luhan, dan aku berangkat kerja pada minggu terakhirku di toko Clayton.

Jackson menelpon pada jam sebelas.

"Hei, apakah kita jadi minum kopi?" Suaranya seperti Jackson yang dulu. Jackson hanyalah temanku, bukan – seperti sebutan Suho? Orang yang ingin melamarku. Ugh.

"Tentu. Aku di tempat kerjaku. Bisakah kau ke sini pada jam dua belas?"

"Sampai ketemu nanti."

Dia menutup telepon, dan aku kembali menambah persediaan kuas cat dan berpikir tentang Kim Junmyeon dan perjanjiannya.

Jackson tepat waktu. Dia datang berlari masuk ke toko seperti anak anjing bermata gelap melompat-lompat.

"Yixing," ia tersenyum lebar mempesona – Senyum khasnya dan aku tak bisa marah lagi dengannya.

"Hai Jackson." Aku memeluk dirinya. "Aku sudah kelaparan. Aku hanya akan memberitahu pada Mrs. Clayton kalau aku akan makan siang."

Saat kami berjalan-jalan ke toko kopi lokal, Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke Jackson. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada – sikap normalnya. Seseorang yang aku tahu dan pahami.

"Hei Yixing," bisiknya. "Kau benar-benar memaafkanku?"

"Jackson, kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa lama marah padamu."

Dia menyeringai.

Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang. Daya tarik email dari Suho, dan mungkin aku bisa mulai proyek penelitianku. Luhan tidak dirumah, jadi aku menyalakan laptop baru dan membuka emailku. Benar saja, ada email dari Junmyeon di inbox. Aku hampir terpental dari kursiku karena gembira.

.

 _Dari : K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _Perihal : Bekerja untuk hidup_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 17:24_

 _Kepada : Z_ _hang Yixing_

 _._

 _Yang tersayang_ _Yixingie_

 _Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di tempat kerja._

 _._

 _Kim Junmyeon_

 _CEO, K_ _im_ _c_ _orp_

.

Aku membalasnya.

.

 _Dari :_ _Zhang Yixing_

 _Perihal : Bekerja untuk hidup_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 17:48_

 _Kepada :_ _Kim Junmyeon_

 _._

 _Aku merasa sangat baik di tempat kerjaku._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _Yixing_

 _._

.

 _Dari :_ _Kim Junmyeon_

 _Perihal : Kerja apa!_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 17:50_

 _Kepada :_ _Zhang Yixing_

 _._

 _Senang kau baik-baik saja._

 _Saat kau mengirim email, kau tidak melakukan penelitian._

 _.._

 _Kim Junmyeon_

 _CEO, K_ _im_ _c_ _orp_

.

.

 _Dari :_ _Zhang Yixing_

 _Perihal : Gangguan_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 17:53_

 _Kepada :_ _Kim Junmyeon_

 _._

 _Mr. K_ _im_ _, hentikan mengirim email padaku, dan aku dapat memulai tugasku._

 _Aku ingin dapat nilai A untuk yang lainnya._

 _._

 _Yixing_

.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri.

.

 _Dari :_ _Kim Junmyeon_

 _Perihal : Tidak sabar_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 17:55_

 _Kepada :_ _Zhang Yixing_

 _._

 _Yixingie_

 _Hentikan mengirim email untukku – dan kerjakan tugasmu._

 _Aku suka memberikan nilai A lagi._

 _Nilai A yang pertama sangat layak didapatkan._

 _._

 _Kim Junmyeon_

 _CEO,_ _Kim Corp_

.

Kim Junmyeon barusan mengirimku tanda tersenyum berkedip… Oh, aku membuka Google.

.

 _Dari : Z_ _hang Yixing_

 _Perihal : Penelitian Internet_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 17:59_

 _Kepada : K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _._

 _Dapatkah kau memberi saran untuk alamat yang bisa kupakai dalam penelitian ini?_

 _._

Yixing

.

.

 _Dari : K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _Perihal : Penelitian Internet_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 18:02_

 _Kepada : Z_ _hang Yixing_

 _._

 _Y_ _ixingie_ _Selalu mulai dengan Wikipedia._

 _Tidak ada email berikutnya kecuali jika kau memiliki pertanyaan._

 _Paham?_

 _._

 _Kim Junmyeon_

 _CEO, K_ _im_ _c_ _orp_

.

.

 _Dari : Z_ _hang Yixing_

 _Perihal : Bossy!_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 18:04_

 _Untuk : K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _._

 _Ya… Sir. Kau sangat bossy._

 _._

 _Yixing_

.

.

 _Dari : K_ _im Junmyeon_

 _Perihal : Terkontrol_

 _Tanggal : 23 Mei 2011 18:06_

 _Kepada : Z_ _hang Yixing_

 _._

 _Y_ _ixingie_ _, kau belum tahu._

 _Yah, mungkin punya bayangan sekarang._

 _Kerjakan._

 _._

 _K_ _im Junm_ _y_ _eon_

 _CEO, K_ _im_ _c_ _orp_

.

Aku ketik Submissive di Wikipedia.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku merasa sedikit mual dan di dalam diriku terus terang terkejut. Didalam kepalaku bertanya apa aku benar-benar ingin hal ini? Astaga – apakah ini maksud dia membangun Red Room of Pain? Aku duduk menatap layar, dan sebagian dari diriku, bagian yang sangat lembab dan tak terpisahkan dariku – yang aku baru kenal akhir-akhir ini, sungguh aku seperti dinyalakan. Ya, beberapa hal memang sangat PANAS. Tapi apa itu untukku? Sialan… Bisakah aku melakukan ini? Aku butuh ruang. Aku harus berpikir.

.

.

.

Jun Kambekkkkkkkkk. Maaf ya banyak banget ff gue yang terbengkalai akibat hp ilang dan kesibukan real gueee. Tapi tenang aja yang ini gue usahain ga discont. Mungkin ff gue yang lain bakalan di discont dulu deh. Mau curhat deh. Akhir akhir ini gue seneng banget sama couple Jaehyun Kun. Emg ini crackpair gitu di NCT tapi couple ini mengingatkan aku dengan sulay. Huhuhu. Mungkin gue bakal bikin ff ttg jaekun juga. Btw keep support Sulay ya. Oiya lupa sekalian di follow aja ig gue ichingunicorn dan joylada gue junmoney2304. See you soonnn


End file.
